Legendary heart
by mayeevee
Summary: You have heard of people capturing Pokemon but have you ever heard of them transforming into Pokemon. May, Dawn, Leaf and Lyra attend a high school full of people like that but what happens if they have a secret they will rather not share and a dark past they would rather forget but will 5 boys change that or will all be lost, rated for language CS,IS,SSS,ORS,PS
1. Chapter 1 Inner pokemon

**Mevy~**** Hey there people, Mayeevee here, okay well for those of you that have read the original chapter one this is the revised chapter ! that I have promised you people, sorry it took so long but hey give me a break revising isn't as easy as I thought. Okay on the bright side guess what people, I kept my promise, this chapter is now….wait for it…..5,045 words long without Authors note! Yep now you see why I took so long, well lets just say my fingers hurt like hell after all that typing T-T, I lost hours of my life that I will never get back. Anyways I really hope you guys like this new revised chapter and for the newcomers that are new to this story welcome and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I got this story Idea from Pinkcott123's Power Within Us, her story was what inspired me to make this one, make sure to check it out XD**

**I also want to give a big shout out to maycontestdrew, she's a great friend and awsome writer, all contestshippers be sure to check her stories, especially Amaze Me! my personal favorite! XD**

**Drew~**** I really don't see the difference, both chapters are awful and badly managed**

**May~**** -smacks Drew- Don't be so rude you baka!**

**Mevy~ ****You know if you keep up that attitude I'll make this a Hoenshipping story**

**Drew~ ****No! -clears throat- I mean I dont care!**

**Brendan~ ****Oh does that mean I can be with May -Going up to May smiling-**

**Drew- ****Get the heck out Brendan!**

**Mevy~ **** -sights- Boys boys calm down, you can fight for May's love soon enough**

**May~ ****Wait WHAT! O.o**

**Paul~ ****Troublesome **

**Dawn~ ****Is that the only word you know?! -slightly pissed-**

**Paul~ ****-Sighs- Troublesome**

**Dawn~ ****Jerk -Smacks Paul in the back of his head-**

**Gary~ ****-Runs in looking slightly scared- GUYS HIDE ME!**

**Mevy~ ****What did you do now Gary -sights-**

**Leaf~ ****COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BAKA!**

**Gary~ ****Oh SHIT! -runs away-**

**Mevy~ ****-Stops Leaf- What did he do now Leaf?**

**Leaf~ ****That pervert tried to peek at me when I was taking a shower!**

**Dawn~ ****We will help you get revenge! -pumps fist in the air-**

**May~ ****Yeah we will make that pervert pay! -leaves with Dawn and Leaf to teach Gary a lesson-**

**Mevy~** **Please someone, just say the disclaimer T-T**

**Misty~**** Mayeevee does not own Pokemon and never will**

**Mevy~ ****Enjoy! ^.^ **

It was a beautiful sunny morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a brunette was sleeping on her bed peacefully…...

"MAY WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" A voice screamed. May unceremoniously fell out of bed waking up from the commotion, she sighted, why couldn't she ever get a full night's sleep? May took a deep breath then...

She yelled angrily "DAWN SHUT UP!, I'M COMING!."

May proceeded to get up from her position in the floor, but not without a few well chosen words to the person responsible for her current position. She then walked into her closet looking through the articles of clothing presented to her. She got her uniform from the slightly large and almost full closet and put it on.

She then went downstairs to the kitchen where another brunette sat in the table along with a bluenette, there was also a red haired girl cooking in stove preparing pancakes.

May sighed in relief, happy that Misty was cooking, they all knew that if May was the one cooking they would have to get a new kitchen, and possibly a new house.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" The brunette teased, amusement shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Put a sock on it Leaf." An annoyed May shot back, left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Leave her alone Leaf," The red haired girl said calmly, she then turned her attention back to the pancakes, seeing as that they looked ready she then grabbed a spatula and started to put them in the white glass plates.

"Misty's right, can't you two stop fighting, we are going to be late... Again!" The bluenette spoke, royal blue eyes dulling with worry at the thought of another late notice in her portfolio.

May huffed, _'Dawn does like being in school on time, little miss perfect'_, May then rolled her eyes.

"Let's just eat breakfast, I'm starving, also, Dawn calm down, take a deep breath, if we're late then so be it, there is always the next time, but now just be quiet and enjoy the food." With that Misty placed the pancakes in the table and everyone started to eat, Dawn slightly hesitantly.

May sighted looking around the house as she continued to eat, her sisters and her had moved in this house three years ago, three months before freshman year, it was quite a big house but not big enough to be considered a mansion, that would just be too obvious and they wanted to be as discreet about where they lived as possible.

The girls where all seniors, their ges were Leaf as the oldest, second oldest being Misty, their Fifth member being the third oldest, May as the fourth oldest and finally Dawn being the youngest. They were all currently 17.

They lived alone, only the four of them, it used to be five but their fifth 'sister' was currently out in a mission.

They weren't really sisters, their parents knew each other for a long time and so naturally they knew each other from birth. It was only a good thing that they turned out to be girls, if even one of them was a male they would have been engaged just like that.

They trusted each other and saw each other as sisters rather than friends. They never kept secrets from each other and always stayed together through thick and thin. May was brought out of her inner musing by Dawn asking her a question, she smiled and started to get more into the conversation in the table with the rest.

When the four teens were finished eating they went outside. Leaf closed her eyes and felt the soft breeze touch her skin, she breathed in through her nose, fully smelling the beautiful scent of trees, dirt and flowers from all around her.

Leaf slightly frowned at the smell of pollution and gas but tried her best to ignore it not wanting to ruin the good mood. She then opened her eyes and looked over at May.

"Race you to school" With that Leaf sprouted green ears and a tail, both looking similar to a leaf, she grinned and jumped up building to building not leaving May any chance to process what happened.

May, dumbfounded for a minute, realized what Leaf had said, she growled lowly.

She shouted "No fair cheater" and proceeded to sprout brown ears and a puffy brown tail with a white tip. She slightly looked like a fox but at the same time more otherworldly. She started to run after Leaf, eyes glaring at the retreating figure as she ran with all her might to not be left behind.

Misty and Dawn looked at the retreating figures of their sisters, they were still trying to process what just happened a few minutes ago, they then looked at each other perplexed, they shrugged at each other and nodded knowing what they had to do.

Suddenly Dawn sprouted lavender ears, her bottom glowed a slight indigo as a lavender colored tail spouted out, it split slightly in the beginning parts of the tail but the rest was connected. A rose colored light shone in her forehead as a raspberry red jewel formed there.

Dawn then proceeded to run after her friends, tail swinging in her back as she ran until she crouched and started to run in all fours, letting her run in full speed in an attempt to catch up.

Misty sighted as she saw her three sisters going far ahead of her, she was not meant for running, she looked around in hope of finding her saving grace, her eyes lit up as she saw the river that led to the sea close to the school, Misty almost jumped in joy at the sight of her heaven on earth.

She grinned as two ream-yellowish ears-like fins and another on top of her head sprouted. A sky blue light shined as a light blue mermaid like tail sprouted from her bottom.

Misty ran to the river and swam underwater, her being a water nature pokemon gave her the ability to breath underwater, she relished the feeling of cool liquid going through her mouth and nose as she breathed in, she rather enjoyed this than breathing in that air, this was even more enjoyable.

A school was visible in the distance as the four girls ran, or swam, to the building. It was amazing, the building was huge, almost five stories high, it consisted of three buildings close to each other. The building in the middle was the biggest as well as the main building. They were silver, just like its given name Silvermoon High, in the main building a beautiful flag was located on top of it, while it was not visible to the girls they already knew what it was, the school's insignia, a black flag with a silver moon in the middle, the silver moon shined as if it was magical as the flag blew with the wind.

May and Leaf weren't faced by the sight of the majestic building, they have gone to this school for more than three years now, they no longer cared about the amazing sight, even more considering that this school was, in true words, discriminating.

The girls instead only cared about winning this race, and having the loser bow down to their feet. With those thoughts the two girls gave a smirk, eyes shining with determination, the girls ran and ran now going full speed in all fours like an animal.

They ran with everything (at least in human form) they had, the gate to their school came to view, painted black with silver stars scattered in it. They ran faster than before, full intent on winning, they ran and ran, both made it through the gates coming fully into the school.

May and Leaf fell down unceremoniously in the ground. Their breaths came out ragged as their chests moved up and down in a fast pace trying to recuperate the lost oxygen. Their foreheads were soaked with sweat as they tried with little success in trying to catch their breathing.

They looked up at Dawn who has just come jogging up to them, she looked tired, sweat dripping from her forehead but she looked better to wear than both May and Leaf, who looked they had just run a marathon around the world.

"W-Who….Who...Who won?" May was able to choke out in between her ragged breaths. Dawn's raspberry jewel shone as she closed her eyes in concentration. An object attached to the gate shone an indigo color as it came up to Dawn's hand, upon further inspection the object was identified as a small camera that was attached to the gate.

Dawn watched as May and Leaf came into view in the small devise seeming to be running in an inhuman pace, Dawn was suddenly really thankful that this camera was the latest model or else all she would have seen was blurs of red and brown.

Dawn saw as Leaf and May crossed the gate, both in perfect sync with each other, seems as that it was a tie. Dawn looked at the two tired girls as she smiled at them.

"Tie" she answered easily as the girls looked at her with blank faces, they looked at each other and smiled, they then shook hands, their eyes promising a next time.

Misty, unfortunately, had a different idea, she walked up to the two and before they could get a single word out she proceeded to beat them black and blue with her infamous mallet, at the same time she was reprimanding them about running off and making her swim so much. In the end of the scolding May and Leaf had a good number of bumps in their head.

May complained loudly as she rubbed her now soft spots presented on top of her head. She then looked around at the different groups of students, all the students consisted of different colored uniforms, some having the same color, some people who wore the color uniform such as blue and green talked together but the red uniformed students only seem to talk in their own groups, completely staying clear from the blue and green colored uniformed students, it was also noticeable that there were more people with red uniformed than with people with green or blue colored uniforms. May suddenly tripped over something in the floor and bumped into someone else.

"Sorry" May apologized politely to the person she had bumped into but when she saw who it was she inwardly groaned in annoyance. It was none other than Brianna a popular girl in school, also known as May's worst nightmare.

Brianna glared at May, she has strawberry red hair and turquoise eyes. She looked like a cute innocent girl, but to the girls she was anything but.

"How dare you touch me you pathetic Ruby" May glared at her, just because they were part of the Ruby department does not mean that they were inferior.

'This is the reason that the girls and me hate this god forsaken school', May inwardly grumbled, the girls hated the discrimination in this school, they especially hated how the school's treated to the 'lower' department, the Rubies, the departments went according to this...

The lower department also known as the Rubies consisted of young trainers that could only transform into usual everyday Pokemon, while transforming into a Pokemon was special in its own right seeing as that only a few people were chosen to the gift, the school, especially the higher department students, saw no specialty in the student in this department other than the ability in transforming and using attacks.

The people in the Ruby had the same abilities as their chosen Pokemon and were able to do the same attacks as them. One of the main reason for the Rubies being looked down upon is first there are more Pokemon that are ordinary and everyday then there is Legendary Pokemon and there could be more than one trainer with the power of the same Pokemon in the Rubies.

Then comes the middle ranked department, the Sapphires which are people who can transform into and have the powers of rare Pokemon but not legendary, they are ranked into the sapphire group, they were treated better than the Rubies seeing as that their Pokemon were harder to come by, this group also consisted of Shiny Pokemon and they were close to the Emeralds. Like the Rubies there were cases where people could transform into the same rare Pokemon but unlike the Rubies this was rather unusual.

Then comes the high leveled department, the Emeralds, which are students that can transform into legendary or mythical Pokemon. They were quite powerful and harder to come by, they were treated like higher beings and many were quite snobbish. They only ever hanged out with each other but there were the occasional Sapphire among them, though they steered clear from the Rubies and treated them no less than like servants or peasants. There was also the case that there was only one trainer per legendary, unlike the Rubies or Sapphires Legendary Pokemon had only one trainer.

Then there was the Diamond group, this group was quite the mystery in this school. There are only 5 people in this group and they are seen as quite powerful can transform into powerful Pokemon legendary that are really well known and are said to be the superior Pokemon. They also have rare Pokemon that they use as a type of secondary pokemon companion other than their original Legendary Pokemon, that is quite a feat seeing as that rare Pokemon are hard to come by and its almost unheard of for someone to have them as a secondary Pokemon. The people in the diamond group can become Virizion, Cresselial, Lugia, Kyogre, and even Arceus.

There is another group that go along with the Diamonds, they are known as the Pearls, they have powerful Pokemon and are said to be in par with the Diamonds, this group unlike the Diamonds who are all girls, are all boys, they are also largely known and both groups are treated equally and are seen as more superior than even the Emerald department. They both are the only departments that consist of only five students in each.

The different departments also consist of different colored uniforms for the students.

The Ruby group's uniform consist of a red polo shirt light or dark red pants/skirt with red shoes. They also have to wear a red tie. It is up to the student if they choose to wear a sweater or blazer, if they chose to it has to be either a red or black sweater/blazer.

The Sapphire group's uniform consists of a blue polo shirt with blue pants/skirt with blue shoes and a blue tie. Again they can choose to wear a sweater/blazer but the color has to be either blue or silver.

The emerald group's uniform is a green polo shirt with green plants/skirt as well as green shoes along with a green tie. If they choose to wear a sweater the sweater/blazer must be either green or gold.

The Pearls wear an Ivory colored shirt with Ivory pants and the tie the color of the Pokemon legendary they are, their blazers also are the color of their Pokemon.

The Diamond group's uniform consist of a platinum colored shirt and skirt with the tie being the same color of their legendary, their blazer is also the same color of their legendary.

Each group had different priorities as well as different teachings, although they all are suppose to have the same discipline some teachers might 'miss' some happenings for the Emeralds, that is what truly is unfair about the whole situation, its one of the many reasons Rubies are almost always bullied by the Sapphires and Emeralds.

The Rubies are usually taught how to control their specialties to be able to live a normal life, only a few are actually taught how to become trainers and Emeralds as well as Sapphires usually come from a higher rich people class adding more to their snobbish ways. The Rubies usually come from the middle or poor class, adding even more to them being treated as mere peasants by the Sapphires and Emeralds

The Ruby department are treated like dirt and the students don't have as much rights as the Sapphire and Emerald group have.

The Sapphire group are able to have some priorities and rights that the Emerald group have and the Diamond group where like the queens of the school, they were part of the student council along with the Pearls, they were also known for wearing masks to keep their identity a secret. They were mostly seen at the first year of school but one day they suddenly disappeared and now its quite rare to see them.

The names they have called themselves as are: Angel for Arceus's trainer companion, Violet for Cresselia's trainer, Hana for Virizion's trainer, Mizu for Kyogre's trainer, and Soul for Lugia's trainer.

May and the girls are part of the Ruby group in actuality. May's an Eevee's trainer, Dawn's an Espeon's trainer, Misty is a Vaporeon's trainer and Leaf's a Leafeon's trainer.

Life here for May and the girls was living hell though they are trying their best to get used to it. The girls and her oh so _understanding _partners are making the girls and her come to this school against their will, but that's just the joy of being them, May inwardly scoffed. Even if they did get out of this school they would then be separated since their parents live in different regions and they would rather go through hell here than be separated from each other.

Back to the present May just rolled her eyes at Brianna and kept walking the way she was going completely ignoring Brianna.

Brianna gave May a glare which was brushed off by said person. She scoffed but said no further, raising her chin a bit in a superior manner she kept walking. Suddenly, Brianna's followers, as the girls deemed them, ran from behind them. They purposely pushed them away as they reached Brianna.

Leaf grabbed May and held her off from retaliating to the girls, there was just so much anger May could hold before she completely exploded and left the causes of her anger nothing more than a hole in the floor.

Leaf signaled for the girls to leave with her and they agreed silently not wanting to waste their time with these good for nothing snobbish slobs. Suddenly they heard a 'thud' and turned around. May was in the ground next to a green haired boy.

Leaf gaped, that boy was Drew Shuu Hayden one of the stupid rich kids who thinks highly of themselves, he, with his friends Gary, Paul and Ash are the most popular kids in the school next to the Diamonds, they are actually the Pearl group which along with the Diamonds are the 'Kings and Queens of the school'.

It's stupid in the girl's opinion but there was nothing that they could do about it. The Pearls have the same priorities and they are said to have the same amount of power as the Diamonds, none of the girls believe them to have the same amount of power as the Diamonds, the Diamonds can beat them easily without breaking a sweat.

May then got up and said "I'm so sorry" Drew got up gracefully then proceeded to flick his hair and gave her a smirk, he then said back "Whatever airhead, next time look at where you are going."

The girls looked at May and she grabbed a pendant around her neck that was placed over a beautiful Pendant and looked ready to rip it off. Okay, the girls were now slightly put off by May's lacking self-control.

"May what the heck do you think you are doing, you know not to do it in public" Leaf screamed and pounced on her before she could do anything she might regret.

Suddenly the rest of the Pearls came and many girls started to form a circle around them gushing and shrieking their 'undying love' to them. "Out of our way Rubies" Veronica and her friends said and pushed Leaf along the rest of her sisters away knocking them off their feet.

They got up and brushed their skirts off, then Misty signaled to the girls to come with her which they obeyed, well except for May who was glaring at Drew and let's just say if looks could kill Drew would have visited hell a long time ago, preferably the minute she met him.

The rest of the boys saw this and they all coughed loudly which silenced everyone. Then Gary smirked at the girls that surrounded them.

"Sorry girls but we have business to attend to, be a doll and go somewhere else, it would make Gary very happy, now wouldn't you like that?" All the fangirls surrounding them nodded happily, they then proceeded to follow Gary's orders like mindless puppies going outside or inside classrooms leaving the hallways empty.

Gary smirked in satisfaction and proceeded to make his way up to Leaf and said "Hey beautiful and what would your lovely name be".

Leaf was fuming

'_Is this guy for real? What a womanizer'_.' Leaf scoffed and then proceeded to turn around and leave Gary there slightly shocked.

'_I don't have time for this_' Leaf though as she sighted but before she could leave and go to class early to get some very needed peace and quiet Gary materialized in front of her.

"My name is Gary Shigeru Oak, now could you do me the honor of giving me your name?" Leaf suppressed another sight as she quietly said "Leaf Green" before once again trying to leave, sadly the heaven's seemed to be against her today as Gary didn't let her leave to get a much deserved peace.

"So Leafy when can I pick you up" Leaf was getting really pissed now, all she wanted was some peace in her presumably empty classroom where she could calm down the emerging migraine forming.

" My name is Leaf and in your dreams" Leaf sneered back and tried again with as little success as the last time to get away from this perverted player trying to make a move on her.

Gary got closer and seductively whispered "I'm already dreaming of you Leaf" It took all the self-control Leaf had not to kick this idiot where the sun don't shine and make sure that he would not be able to walk properly for years to come.

Misty was laughing so hard she felt like her eyes were going to pop out. Ash was actually a really nice and funny person. He was wayyyyy more better to get along with than the other Pearls, the only bad thing was his denseness and he is quite dumb. Oh well you can't have it all.

That didn't last long it seemed, Ash suddenly said something that made Misty pissed, her eyes flashed warning before she took out her Mallet-of-doom as the girls deemed it and proceeded to beat Ash to a bloody pulp.

"Leaf calm down, just ignore him" Dawn was telling her best friend though she was just as irritated as her self proclaimed sister.

"Troublesome" Paul called Dawn for the hundredth time that she was with him, was this the only word that he know or did he just like to piss her off, Dawn was betting more on the former.

"I AM NOT TROUBLESOME" Dawn yelled, she had her limits too and this guy's presumably favorite word finally reached and passed that limitation, she was bound to explode sooner or later, and thanks to this purple haired idiot it was sooner. She was about to rip her pendant off but Leaf pounced on her and tried with little success to calm her down.

"Man June can you be less annoying" Drew told May with an arrogant smirk. May's pendant was beginning to crack slightly, it was a pendant of an Eevee that was made of clear crystal, though nobody seemed to notice the cracks seeing as that they were busy either trying to not completely lose all sanity they had left or being the cause of the other side's loss of sanity.

"Shut up grass head" she retorted, face growing red from anger as she tried to sidestep Drew and go with the rest of the girls, she was slowly losing control on her emotions and she knew it, one wrong move and everything would go to hell.

Sadly Drew seemed to be having too much fun being the cause of her misery and so he blocked her escape with his 'oh-so-sexy' and 'Holier-than-thou' smirk, please notice the sarcasm in said words.

"Whatever August but if I was you I would check that head of yours" that was it, while May was the type with a short temper Drew just minimized said temper control, May was now officially extremely pissed with this grass headed jackass.

CRACK

All the girls turned to look at each other worriedly, they then slowly turned around to see that May's Eevee necklace has been broken.

"Oh SHIT!" the girls slightly yelled in exasperation and slight cation. "MAY! Not again!" The girls then proceeded to say in irritation to said girl who was now in the floor on her knees.

Misty sighted "You know the drill girls, get her out of here" Misty slightly glared at the boys, this was all _their_ faults, and to think May was almost going to pass a whole year before losing her legendary temper, literally.

While May is usually a really cool headed person and tends to think things through, she is extremely bipolar and that for some reason caused her to have a temper problem.

"Hurry, in the meantime I will try to fix the pendant." Misty said staring cautiously at May, who by now was slightly shaking, showing signs of fighting for control.

Dawn looked at Misty worriedly, knowing that they were running out of time.

"How long will it take you?" Misty examined the necklace, this might not work by a long shot but it was the best she could do in these circumstances.

"Fifteen minutes" Misty said back, unsureness lasing in her words.

"Arceus have pity on me" said Leaf with a shaky voice, this has happened many times before, none of them pretty. Gary,looking confused as well as the rest of the boys decided to talk and said

" What? It's just some stupid pendant" Leaf turned to him about to retort but before she could she was stopped by Misty, she shook her head in meaning of 'drop it'.

Leaf obeyed slightly grudgingly and ignored Gary for the hundredth time and instead turned to May who was able to keep her slipping control, but she knew it was any moment now that she will lose control and release her control giving it to _her._

Leaf walked up to May and said ever so softly to her "May open your eyes please"

May opened her eyes and looked at Leaf, her eyes were starting to turn a golden color a sign of her losing control and that _she_ was soon to come out, soon she will be overwhelmed and when that happens they have to make sure she is as far away from this school as possible.

Leaf growled then said "We need to take her NOW"

Leaf and Dawn both grabbed May's hands and put her arms around their shoulders then proceeded to start taking her to the forest that was next to the school. They needed to hurry before May lost control, she wasn't as good in control as the rest of the girls, for that very reason she needed to be taken away before she completely lost herself.

May was starting to glow a white color and her hair was turning white as well as started to grow, her eyes were almost completely golden now, only a sliver of sapphire blue was seen showing May's last bit of control, and it was slowly disappearing being overshadowed by the ever so brilliant golden color.

She was coughing out blood, signs of a hard going battle of control going inside of her, with all the girls knew she was losing, and badly. She looked in serious pain and the girls could only hope that she held on for just a bit longer, all of them knew that if things keep going like this she will soon give in for the sweet release of feelings in contrast to staying and fighting a losing battle.

"We're here" Leaf said, worry clear in her voice, by now May's hair only had patches of brown here and there, her eyes from what she could see were only an sapphire outline around her pupil while the rest was an exotic gold. They were losing her, they all knew that, sooner or later her stubbornness will run out and she will give in. They were in the middle of the forest, they could feel the powerful aura that surrounded the forest and the feeling of its mystical appearance, yet this wasn't the time for sightseeing.

Misty was finally done with the pendant. The necklace May wore along with the pendant was slightly glowing from its gold gem, it had lots of gems that had different colors like blue, black, purple, etc. all of which were thankfully not glowing unlike the golden one.

"Finish" Misty called and slipped the Eevee necklace on May. There was a huge white glow and a girls covered their eyes in order to not be blinded by the sheer power of the aurora. When the glow resided the girls were presented by the sight of a girl with white long hair and golden eyes. She wore a white dress with bits of silver along with white shoes. She also had beautiful white dove wings which flapped elegantly in her backside.

**Mevy~ ****Hey people! Hope you liked this new and improved version of Pokemon; Legendary Heart chapter 1 , I will be finished revising the next chap soon, I might add the new revision by around next week so please look forward to it!**

**May~ **** We're done! -Comes with Leaf and Dawn-**

**Mevy~ ****Where's Gary?!**

**Dawn~ ****In the Hospital**

**Leaf~**** He might need to stay there for a while**

**Mevy~ ****Okay...Remind me to never make you guys mad O.o**

**Drew~ ****I'll go check on him -leaves-**

**Mevy~**** Okay then that's it bye! See you guys next time XD**

**~Bye!XD**

**Mevy~**


	2. Chapter 2 Brocken and revealed

**Mayeevee~ Hello there, Mevy here with a newly revised chapter 2 of the Legendary heart series, okay well this one isn't as long as the revised chapter 1, sorry people but I hope around 3,226 along with AN is enough satisfy your tastes before chapter 3 comes, which hopefully, will be longer. Okay well I left my response to the original reviews of chapter 1 to show my thankfulness to the people who reviewed the original chapter, well here is the review response! A**

**SakuraettiMay~ thank you for your kind comment and I am sorry about the spelling and grammar mistake, I promise that I tried really hard not to do the same mistakes again, thank you for reading and being the first reviewer :)**

**Pinkcott123~ thank you so much for reading my story, again, I'm really grateful to you for letting me make a story based off of yours, thank you again and I hope you enjoy the story**

**Need-For-Sleep~ thank you for your nice review, I'm sorry for the late update and I hope that you enjoy the story**

**Mevy~ also for the song in the bottom it would be better if you listen to the song while reading the lyrics, it's only a suggestion you do not have to do it but it is highly recommended**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{3}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2- Mysterious power

A girl stood there, she had beautiful golden eyes yet they were dulled by how emotionless they were, she wore a strapless dress which was wavy in the bottom, it reached just below her knees and was quite plain.

She had beautiful white dove wings, they were about 12 feet long casting a great shadow behind her, the Misty and the rest had no doubt that those wings would be able to fully wrap around the girl and leave no part uncovered.

The angel girl also had beautiful white hair and bangs that fell down to her eyes, her hair fell down to her back a little lower than her waist. Her skin was really pale but not slickly pale, her face like her eyes didn't show one bit of emotion, her mouth practically forming a straight line.

Misty hung her head in disappointment, "Principle Cynthia was right, we can't fix the pendants. Especially not May's" Misty then formed her hand into a fist and waved it up in the air.

"Damn them all now we have to deal with Angel of all people" she then started cursing at the sky like if it was its fault, all the girls except Misty and the now known Angel sweat dropped.

'She really has to control that anger of hers' they all thought in sync except again for Misty and Angel.

"Ugh, I guess we should take her home and tell the principle of what happened when we get there, but first we have to bring back May and send Angel to wherever the hell she resides" Dawn said hanging her head down thought her voice had a bit of anger in it on the last part that she had said, they all knew how the principle got when they broke one of their pendants, she went total diva on them, this was not going to be pretty.

It was also extremely difficult to deal with each other's 'legendary personalities' or 'inners' as they have dubbed them, the reason being that they found each other's legendary personalities quite annoying if not unsupportable..

They walked down the forest until they got to the forest's exit, Dawn's hand then shined an indigo purple light, suddenly a purple cloak appeared in her hand. "Here Angel, put the cloak over yourself, be sure not to let anyone get a look at your wings, fold them and cover them with the cloak as best as you can."

Angel did as she was told, she folded her wings and covered them with the cloak, making sure that they are not visible although it was quite hard seeing as that the wings were a little too big for the cloke, in the end Angel shrank her wings temporarily and covered the now around 4 feet wide wings.

When she finished covering herself she looked back at the girls with a look of indifference although the girls could practically feel the annoyance she was inwardly feeling, thanks to the small part of May that was still there.

Seeing as that she was finished and completely covered they made their way out of the forest and to the school's entrance/exit, not knowing that 4 figures were watching them go.

At the house Dawn closed the door and locked it, it just had to happen, seriously out of all of them why May, Dawn looked down, completely depressed '_This was not suppose to happen' _she thought in annoyance.

It was an unknown secret that May, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty were 4 of the 5 diamonds. Dawn was Cresselia's trainer, Leaf was Virizion's trainer, Misty was Kyogre's trainer, and of course May was Arceus' trainer.

Fate made it so that Dawn and the rest had to go into hiding because of unfortunate circumstances and happenings. They had to choose a second partnering pokemon, Dawn and the rest chose eevees in the beginning but the eevees evolved all except May's.

Because they had to go into hiding they had a choice, either go into Silvermoon high school and act as students there, or stay with their parents and be under surveillance 24/7, of course the girls chose the latter.

Dawn was snapped out of her mental thinking by Leaf, she gave her an embarrassed smile as she made her way to a room next to May's bedroom.

Leaf opened the door while Dawn's eyes shone in excitement, it had been a long time since May ,or in this case Angel as she is now, played to them and she couldn't wait for the marvelousness of Angel's melody.

She had a big smile stuck in her lips, the girls all learned from Arceus and the rest of their legendaries that the only way for May and all the other girls at that, to be brought back from their 'sleep' as they called it was by doing their calling or special talent that they enjoyed, May's was art especially music, Dawn's was design and dance, Leaf's was sports, and Misty's was swimming and Martial Arts.

The reason they needed to do their calling or talent was because when their pendants were taken off they would be switched by their 'legendary personalities' as they called them. When that happened the girls would be put into a deep sleep in their inner consciousness and will give control to their inner personalities or the 'true' Diamonds who, to their distress, had personalities polar opposites to their own.

When their legendary inners take over Dawn went from loudmouth jokester into serious and silent all about business girl, May went from a total bipolar bomb into an emotionless iceblock, Misty became form confident and courageous lion to shy and timid kitty, Leaf became from serious and deadpan slightly no fooling around girl into bubbly and teasing clown.

It was like their emotions became the total opposite of what they were like, the only way to get their control back was by doing their talent.

Leaf looked at Angel with shining eyes, she really did miss having Angel or May play for them, "You know what to do Angel" Leaf said with a smile directed to the passive white haired girl.

The room was filled with instruments and art material of all kinds could be seen placed around the room in an unordinary manner.

Many paintings hanged from the walls as canvases along with sheets filled with song lyrics or drawings littered the floor, Leaf sighted, May rarely cleaned in the room to the point where it looked as if a hurricane blew inside it.

Angel walked up to the big piano, which was one of her most favorite instruments, that was located in the right far corner of the huge room, she proceeded to sit down, she then flexed her fingers ever so slightly getting ready to play the needed chores, then she proceeded to play the beginning notes of the song.

(Sorry guys but it is against site rules to put in lyrics from songs)

Angel then started to sing the song that she held close to her heart, it was a song that _she _had written for her. In actuality it was written for May but in reality May as her were the same person and so naturally the song was also made for her.

She played and played, her voice growing stronger and softer at the right moments of her song. She sang about mornings and stars and just _living life_, a normal life that she craved but could never have.

Angel played the last few cords, her golden eyes were closed, she sighted in content as she felt herself gradually slipping away with every last cord, golden eyes opened at the end of the instrumental ending, the cold emotionless gaze that was there a few minutes ago was gone, the eyes now held warmth as the owner of those eyes pulled her lips into a smile the other girls were happy to have back.

"Yay, thank god it worked we got May back" squealed Dawn as she pulled the newly 'brought back' May into a bone crushing hug, all the girls smiled, no matter how many times they have done this it still hasn't gotten old, they were just relieved it stilled work after so many years of doing the same thing to get their control back from their legendary personalities.

"Okay, I think we should call the principle now so that she can tell us when we can get another crystal amulet for May" all the girls shiver with the now newly included May.

Dawn was pretty sure that they were all equally afraid of principe Cynthia, but she was sure that she was the most frightened seeing as that Cynthia was her aunt so she was even more aware of how truly scary she was when pissed.

May sighed, why couldn't Arceus have any pity on her poor soul, mostly seeing as that he was supposedly her Pokemon and partner, what good that does to her.

She then looked at the girls with cautious eyes that held a great amount of fear in their depths. "We should maybe call her sooner rather than later" all the girls nodded solemnly in agreement, still not wanting to face their principal's well known temper.

They headed to their living room where a plasma tv was up against the wall. May went up to the tv and connected her phone on the tv while typing in the number of their _beloved _principal.

May stood back and then turned on the tv, it blinked to life as a phone symbol that was vibrating came to life. The phone symbol was soon replaced by a young looking woman's face.

"Why hello there girls, What can I do for you?" The woman spoke with a strong yet lyrical voice, she had long beautiful blond hair that shone with looked quite young, looking around her early 20s while in reality she was older but certainly not _old._

She looked at the girls, eyes narrowing slightly at their squirming figures. "Well you see, hahaha" Misty started speaking but ended up laughing nervously in the end "We have a little dilemma" Misty continued, squirming at the older woman's narrow eyed stare.

"And what, may I ask, is this dilemma you are speaking about " Cynthia demanded rather than asked, her silver-grey colored eyes now narrowed to the point where her pupils were practically slits.

"Ummm... May get over here" all the girls except May said in unison. "Oh fine" May then said grumbling incoherent things at the girls and just how _great_ they were, throwing her to the lion as they did.

May then stepped in front of the plasma tv, in full view for Cynthia to see. "Well shit" Cynthia cursed, fingers rubbing her temples. "May AGAIN!, Seriously!?, this has to be that _six time this MONTH"_ You could practically feel the agitation in her voice as she glared at May with blazing silver eyes.

"It was not my fault!, _he_ was the one who started it, it's his freaking fault" May grumbled in her defense, saying a few curse words afterwards. "So it was a _he_, hm interesting, so who's the lucky fellow?" Cynthia said teasingly. "Oh no no no NO, _don't even go there"_ May said furiously.

"His name's Drew Hayden" Dawn added in ever the so helpful angel, or devil in this case, said. "Thanks a lot Dawn, you are _so_ helpful" May said grumbling things something in the line of 'Paul', 'right' and 'troublesome'.

"Don't even go there _Hakura" _ Dawn said threateningly at May, hissing her last name to add affect. "Make me _Hikari_" May said back with equal malice.

Cynthia sighed and looked guiltily at the girls. "You guys do know not to get attached, as you may already know, it's your parent's choice to choose who you will marry" all the girls tensed at that.

How could they forget, their parents will be the ones choosing who may be their groom, they won't even get to meet their future grooms a month after their parents have made their choice, in the opinions of their parents them choosing their daughter['s groom was 'honorable' and went with 'tradition'.

All of that was fudging _bullshit_ in the girl's opinion, true they weren't the type to believe in happily ever after and finding prince charming and shit like that but they wanted to atleast have the _choice_ of who they were going to spend the rest of their freaking life together.

Actually if it was their choice there will be no wedding _period_, it would certainly save all the headache it caused to poor, suffering girls .

It was surprisingly Dawn who broke the silence, head inclined she murmured "Don't worry Cynthia, they are just some boys at school who can't seem to leave us alone, we will _not _get attached".

All the girls looked sadly at Dawn, the news about the engagement came down the hardest for her seeing as she had a sweetheart in middle school _and _Freshman along with junior year, she had to end their relation because of the announcement seeing as that the poor guy was a mere civilian and not from a prominent family.

The poor boy then moved to accomplishing his dream and in quote 'become someone worthy of Dawn's love, someone who her parents _will_ accept' Dawn hasn't heard of him again since then.

"Well anyways, I am sorry to say May that I don't really have any crystals left" Cynthia said, wisely changing topics.

"WHAT!" May screamed in both shock along with a hint of agitation "How am I supposed to go to school like THIS" she then waved her hands up and down her body to add affect, her wings flapping roughly in her back showing her growing panic at the news.

"Just absorb your wings like we have practiced and put an illusion over yourself" Cynthia responded looking at her expectantly.

"Fine, when are you going to get more crystals?, Everyone here knows that I can hold control over my body for so long before Angel gains her rightful control back" May grumbled clearly not at all pleased about the news, voice laced in worry at the last part that she had said.

"I will get new crystals in about a week or two from now" Cynthia responded.

"I hate my life" May groaned agitatedly inclining her head while wrapping her huge wings around her small frame for self comfort.

"Anyways, I have just received a report from Soul, Lugia and her will be here in about two days from their mission"

At the news all the girls quickly perked up squealed in happiness, they had missed their sister dearly to the point where it hurt. They couldn't wait to have her back and safely in their arms, they hated the day she was assigned that stupid mission, effectively taking her away from her sisters.

"Well now that that's been said I will see all you girls tomorrow, ja ne (goodbye)" the screen went black and all the girls stood there watching the screen with a look of bewilderment in all of their faces.

"Wow... That went better than last time" Leaf said, all the girls nodded in usion looking wide eyed at the screen.

"Well I'm going out on a fly" May said flapping her wings back and forth.

"Do you think that is wise" Dawn asked, doubt lacing her voice.

"Sure, anyway everyone already knows about the great and powerful Angel of the Diamond group, the worst that could happen is get my picture taken, and that will only have one in a million of coming clear with my speed" May said matter-of-factly.

"Fine fine, go now before it gets too late, we still have school tomorrow" Leaf said exasperated knowing nothing will convince May not to go.

"Okay bye"

With that May left in a huge gust of wind going out the door in a matter of seconds.

"That girl is going to be the end of us" Leaf said shaking her head fondly.

All the girls nodded their heads with equal fondness.

"You said it sister" Dawn said and all the girls laughed and went to their 'special' room next to their bedrooms, working more on their talents.

**Mevy- and done, sorry again for the long wait and for how short it is (bows in apology) also the song that May sang was My soul your beat by Lia, its the opening from this anime called Angel beats and I really thought that the song went well with this story, I advise that you hear this song while reading this chapter along with the following chaps though its in japanese**

**I hope you guys liked this newly revised chap of legendary heart ^.^**

**Dawn- I still can't believe you brought up-**

**Mevy- (covering Dawn's mouth) now now Dawn you wouldn't want to spoil the name of your childhood sweetheart to the readers would you (smiling evilly)**

**Dawn- (shakes head and shivers in fear)**

**Mevy- okay :D, hope you guys enjoyed the chap and can't wait to see you soon~**

**May- (thinking) 'this girl's really bipolar' (sweatdrops as she sees Mevy carrying Dawn into an unknown place) 'and scary' (shudders and runs for her life)**

**Mevy- (comes back from wherever she went with Dawn) I almost forgot, please review about the shipping you would like to see more if, okay know, Bye~**

**PS also considering the Sweetheart thing if people that have already read the story is re-reading you guys can be the first to know that I have decided that more than one person will be allowed to win the prize, Guests have to also leave some way for me to be able to give them the prize, one way is if you are part of Lake Valor give me your username and I'll pm you there**

**Only up to 5 people or less will be able to win **

**~Mevy**


	3. Chapter 3 Angel-mode

**Mevy~ ****Hey there I am back from the dead and with a new revised chap, this time the chap is 3,203 words long without the AN XD**

**Drew~ _Great (_sarcasm)**

**Mevy~ Oh shush, your just mad because I didn't give much screen shots of you and May but don't worry, this chapter will satisfy your needs**

**May~ I have a bad feeling about this chapter (shudders)**

**Dawn~ Let's just get this over with**

**Misty~ Agreed**

**Ash~**** Mevy or Mayeevee does not own Pokemon and never will**

**Mevy: Now with the reviews**

_**Reviews**_

**Piplup1212~ **I am grateful to hear that you have enjoyed my story and I will be sure to read your story, I love Eevees and thus made them the Pokemon the girls use as Rubies, I must admit I still am not sure how it is that I will have May evolve, I have an idea of what May might evolve to but I have decided to hear out what viewers have to say about it, well thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chap!

**RogueCupcake~ **I am really happy that you have enjoyed the story and I am sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy the chap and thanks for reviewing!

**Need-For-Sleep~**I am extremely happy that you find this story likable and I am really happy that you reviewed, Sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kutie112~ **I am glad that you have enjoyed the story so far and I am extremely sorry for the ;ate update, I hope you enjoy the story and Thanks for reviewing!

**Mevy~ Hope you like it and see you in the end XD**

* * *

It was morning and Dawn was whimpering in her sleep, she rolled around in her bed, tears were slowly falling from her closed eyes as her figure was covered in cold sweat.

_-In Dawn's dream-_

_"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you, I love you I love you soo much that it hurts, but-" Dawn stops speaking and cries even harder, her body shook so much it was a mystery how she was able to keep standing._

_"I-I see...so then I guess this...is the end..." A boy stood there in front of Dawn looking at her with sad eyes._

_"I-I really wish we could be together...you and me...forever like we always said. " Dawn couldn't seem to be able to stay upright any longer as she fell to her knees, her head bowed in sadness, her body shaking from her sobs._

_The boy walked over to Dawn and fell to his knees, he hugged Dawn in a tight embrace, tears were also falling from his eyes which he tried desperately to control._

_"Just remember Dawn that I will always love you, no matter what anyone says you will always be my first love" he kissed Dawn on top of her head then stood up._

_"Good bye Dawn, and arigatou (thank you)" _

_"NO DON'T LEAVE ME" Dawn got up hurriedly and tried to grab his arm but it was in vain. The darkness started to swallow the boy whole and as much as Dawn tried it seemed like she was getting farther from him instead of closer._

_"Goodbye Dawn, I hope you will be happy...with whoever your groom will be in the future...please just don't forget me" he was then swallowed completely by the darkness, Dawn fell to her knees and started crying with all her might._

_Everything started to swirl and suddenly voices started to speak around her._

_"For the good of the family-"_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"Dawn are you okay-"_

_"Hang in there"_

_"That boy will never be good enough, you know-"_

_"I can't take it Cresselia-"_

_"WHY ME-"_

_"I love you"_

Dawn woke up sweating bullets, her breathing came out ragged and her pj's were sticking to her like second skin. She sighed and looked around the room 'just a dream' she wiped the tears off of her eyes and took deep and calming breaths, she then looked out the window. 'I miss you so much' Dawn thought sadly then shook her head 'I guess it's time to take a shower'. So Dawn went to the bathroom and did just that.

* * *

Leaf did not know what to make of this, her beloved sisters were sleeping like babies, the only ones awake was her and Dawn who came downstairs to the kitchen a few minutes ago. Leaf sighed "Dawn could you-" she didn't need to speak farther, Dawn nodded to Espeon who's crystal shined a purple color, suddenly Misty and May came downstairs floating and still sleeping peacefully. The purple color around them disappeared and they came down with a 'thud'.

"What the hell Dawn" May grumbled out in displeasure. Misty got up dusted herself then went to Dawn, a water ball then formed in her hand and before Dawn could dodge she was already wet. "Oh yes Misty really mature of you" Dawn rolled her eyes and looked at May pleadingly.

May sighted and flapped her big white dove wings forcefully forming a gust of wind which successfully dried Dawn up. "Ugh, guys it's starting, I can feel it." All the girls sighed in displeasure, May's wings suddenly covered her from their view, when the wings uncovered her Angel looked at the girls with a cold and calculating stare.

The girls except for the now back in control Angel sighed, without the amulets they won't be able to keep their control from their inner legendary personalities for long before their legendary personalities went back in control, there is a limited time that their 'specialties' will let them keep their control then they will turn their control back to their legendary personality. After turning back they will have to wait some time before doing their 'specialty' and getting their control back.

Angel looked at them, unlike how she looks at many others she still holds a tiny sliver of warmth when she looks at them and only them, the only ones that Angel will show the tiniest of emotion is the Dimonds and that's only because they share a special bond and only that. Same goes for the rest of the Diamonds they can only show a tiny amount of their old personalities to only their group of Diamonds to the rest of the world they show their legendary personalities.

"Guys it's almost time for school!" Leaf said worriedly to the girls. "Goddamit Angel, why change May into Angel state _now_!" Dawn said clearly frustrated.

Angel looked at Dawn, a flicker confusion and anger went through her eyes before they changed back into their emotionless and cold state.

"I do not hold the pleasure of being able to choose when to turn back to 'Angel state' as you call it not can I help of when I take control when I no longer posses the pendant and so if you would not mind do not bring blame on me when it is clearly that none of this is my own fault" She had spoken all of this in a monotone voice but the girls could just barely hear the anger in it.

"Sorry Ms. Emotionless" Dawn teased sticking her tongue out. Angel rolled her eyes slightly, barely any movement was made but yet the girls caught and and couldn't feel anymore thankful, they felt really special knowing that the Inners still held a bit of the girls in them and that the only ones they would show it to is to each other and no one else.

Misty laughed at their antics, "Okay lets get going, Angel please do us the honor of putting the illusion around you." Angel gave a stiff nod and suddenly she glowed a golden color her wings came around her to cover her again, then her wings resided to her back and went inside her body in a blinding flash of golden light.

The light died down and there stood Angel who know looked like May, her golden eyes were now May's usual sapphire color and her white hair was now a chocolate brown, her skin now showed more color and she no longer had her dove like wings.

The only thing that was different from May is that when May's eyes were bright and warm as well as shined like bright blue flames, Angel's eyes were dull and cold, they didn't burn with emotion like May's no matter that they looked exactly the same, the other girls tried to suppress a shudder, it was really a weird sight seeing May's face so emotionless and passive, it was a cold reminder that this was not _their_ May.

"Well we should get going," said Leaf trying to lighten the now tense atmosphere. The girls nodded and went to finish their breakfast, when done they got ready for school not knowing of the surprise that awaited them.

When the girls got school they were praying with all their might that they will not meet with the Pears, they did not need them to make the worst day of their lives even more unsupportable, well maybe not the worst, nothing can ever be worst than _that day_, all the girls shook their heads, Angel shaking it only microscopically.

The girls were taken out by their thoughts when a certain loudmouth screamed "HEY THERE RUBIES" all of the Rubies there turned to a certain blackhaired teen and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry I meant those girls right there," to the girl's most horror the black haired teen pointed at them making practically the whole school look at them, fangirls gave them murderous glares while the rest looked at them curiously.

Misty, Leaf, and Dawn all sighted while Angel just looked at Ash with a passive stare. To the girls ever most disgrace the rest of the Pearls made their way to them all looking at a certain person. Drew went to Angel who he thought was May, Gary went to Leaf and almost instantly started flirting with her, Paul went to Dawn and almost right away she started screaming at him to stop calling her 'troublesome', Misty hit Ash in the head with her mallet and started muttering to herself then sighted in defeat.

Drew looked at Angel (May) curiously "Hey airhead is everything okay?" Drew said almost worriedly _almost. _

" Yes Hayden-san everything is just fine_"_ Drew was taken back from the response '_since when did she start calling me 'Hayden-san'. _Drew frowned "Something's not right, what's wrong with you?" Drew asked once again this time frustration was clearly heard in his voice.

"As I've said before nothing is wrong" May said still speaking impassively at Drew. Suddenly Drew heard it, May's voice always had some kind of emotion in it, be it anger, cheerfulness, anything but it was never emotionless as it is now. (Mevy~ awwww Drewy-kins loves May so much that he can tell when something's wrong kawaiiiiiii, Drew/May~ NO HE/I DON'T/DOESN'T, Mevy~ yeah yeah totally in denial XD)

Drew narrowed his eyes then an idea came to his head "Okay if you are fine then you wouldn't mind if I did this" suddenly Drew leaned in and kissed May(Angel) on the cheek, it only lasted for a second but the real May felt like it lasted an eternity. Suddenly the impossible happened, May's whole face turned bright pink then red, her hair flashed white for a second and the next it was back to brown but this time it was a bit lighter and you could barely make out bits of white, May's sapphire eyes shined gold for a second the next her eyes turned back to sapphire but had the slightest of bronze in them, what more they had emotion that only the true May could feel.

May blinked once, twice, three times trying to see if this was really happening, she was back in control as if she had just done her specialty, she suddenly remembered what that jerk did and her face turned red only this time it was from anger. Suddenly she felt an electric kind of feeling from her back _'oh no, Arceus please no, not now' _"I'll deal with you later" May silently promised to Drew with anger lacing her voice, Drew just smirked and flipped his hair. May glared but felt her back glow warm and so she ran out of there liked there was no tomorrow.

The girls saw May run with inhuman speed and went after her leaving 3 dumbfounded boys and an amused one.

* * *

May was thankfully able to make it to the forest in time and her back started to shine a golden color, wings suddenly sprouted from her back and May sighted in relief, it was hard work holding her wings up when they were about to sprout. _'That damn jerk' _May then suddenly blushed, _' his lips were soft' _she shook her head, she must not think that way for her own sake.

"Angel, ANGEL where are you!ANGEL!" the girls were screaming for their lost friend, they saw a flash of familiar golden light, the girls ran to the source and saw May fuming with anger. The girls looked shocked at the sight seeing as that they did not May had taken back control, and so seeing as that Angel isn't suppose to be able to show any emotions they were completely shocked and confused.

"Angel what's wrong, you're _angry_, and you haven't even done your talent yet" Dawn asked, her faced showed awed at the sight of the white-haired girl's showing of emotion.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, THAT BASTARD KISSED ME, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG." May screeched, the girls cringed at her voice, they could now safely guess that may had somehow gotten control back, though it was actually comical seeing the usually emotionless _Angel _screaming like a Banshee even if it was MAy in the form of Angel.

Leaf's face turned white as a sheet "HE WHAT" she screamed back almost at the same tone as May's. "Okay Leaf, May, before you go on abusing the caps lock button let May explain what happen" Misty stated calmly wanting her poor ears to be spared.

"Well lets see here, I was just there minding my own damn business till Greeny came over and started talking nonsense, as you know I was in 'Angle-mode' meaning Angel had control over me and so I couldn't speak emotionally, the idiot noticed and so he said if anything is wrong, I was like 'no, nothing wrong here' and he was like 'okay then let me abuse your personal space and harass you by kissing your damn cheek and putting my goddamn germs all over your face." May practically screamed out, her face red with anger and loss of breath as she breathed in and out trying to restore her breathing pattern.

The girls all sighted in relief, "Hey look at it in the bright side, at least it wasn't in the mouth."

May sighted "whatever, lets get to class before we are late" the girls all nodded and so they headed on to their normal classes.

* * *

May was sitting in her normal seat practically sleeping from boredom, oh how much she hated math. A note hit her in the head and dropped innocently in her desk, she glared at the one responsible for hitting her and found Dawn smirking and making an opening motion. May opened the note to see the contents inside.

'_Hey May, don't look now but a green-haired-someone is looking at you'_

May gave Dawn a quizzical look and Dawn pointed to the other side of the room, May discreetly looked at Drew and found him looking at her full on. May hid a blush under her arms and looked at Dawn with another glare. she wrote in the note and threw it back at her

'**I'm not the only one being looked at, don't look now but Paul is looking at you pretty closely XP'**

May threw the note when the teacher's back was turned and hit Dawn square in the nose, Dawn glared and May stuck her tongue out at her. Dawn's eyes quickly scanned the note and her eyes widened, she looked over at Paul discreetly as well and saw his eyes on her, she turned back abruptly and quickly wrote in the note, she then threw the note back at May in a hurry. May quickly scanned the note.

'_What do you think they want? :/'_

May shook her head, she looked over the teacher making sure that her back was turned and quickly wrote in the note. She threw the note back and Dawn caught it and read it quickly.

'**I have no idea but they are starting to creep me out O_O'**

May saw Dawn nod then she quickly wrote down something and threw it back to May. She read it and nodded at the written message.

'_Agreed, lets get out of here fast when class is over'_

May gave Dawn a thumbs up to show that she agreed and quickly packed her things, the minute the bell rang the girls hightailed it out of there leaving the class dumbfounded.

* * *

May, Dawn, Leaf and Misty met up in gym, they quickly hugged, not licking the fact that they were apart from each other, they let got the minute the gym teacher came in.

"Okay everyone pokemons out, we will be doing some exercises and as always your Pokemon will be training with you." The gym was humongous, it was its own separate building and it looked more like a stadium, the school made it like this so that the bigger Pokemon can fit and it was a great choice seeing as that all of the big legendary pokemon were out and about.

May and the girls took out their Eevee/Eevee evolutions and started doing the drills assigned to them.

The girls ran twenty laps around the gym and then did some exercises with their pokemon, they then started training on battle strategies, Misty and Leaf being trainers trained their pokemon into being strong and agile while May and Dawn being coordinators trained their pokemon into being strong, agile, and elegant as well as making their moves pretty yet powerful.

The class dragged on and Dawn and May were battling as well as Leaf and Misty. May was about to call an attack when her back started throbbing and she started to feel numb, she was starting to see everyone as nobodys, all she saw where her 'sisters' and surprisingly Drew. May shook her head but she was feeling herself being pulled out of her grasp, it was too late, Angel was taking over.

May doubled in pain trying to hold back even if she knew it was in vain, her Angel side was far more stronger than her and it was only a few more minutes till she took complete control over her.

"Girls I'm losing control" May said between painful breaths, she was starting to feel herself being pulled away by an invisible force, she was losing herself and fast.

"Shit" Misty whispered and took May and called over to their gym teacher. "Sensei can I take May to the nurse's office, she isn't feeling so good." A certain group of boys looked over at that, a green haired boy looking somewhat worried but still nonchalant.

The teacher went over to May and leaned down "Are you okay May?" May shook her head and felt herself turning numb, she looked up at Professor Brawly and the professor shivered slightly, the girl gave him a emotionless look with dull eyes that made her looked dead. He then reached for her as she doubled over and choked out blood. The class gasped and the Group of Pearls went running to the girls full speed, their legendaries following.

"What happened" Drew practically shouted bending over to May, there, again her eyes looked back at him, looking dead and emotionless, it set him off and he didn't know why. "She just overworked herself and got hit with a really powerful attack, nothing to worry about." The girls said hurriedly, trying to hide the worry in their voices when they saw a small glowing light in May's back and her cringing in pain.

"Well we are taking her to the nurse, toodles~" and with that the girls disappeared, half dragging half carrying May behind them and ran full speed to the forest for the third time in only _two days_"

The girls sighted '_Why oh why did we have to meet the Pearls'_

The girls thought sadly at the sky, but a small part of them couldn't help but be happy of the encounter, the girls shoved that part of them away and continued running, not knowing what will be in store for them a few days from now.

* * *

**Mevy~ ****Done! Yes I know small, I'm still working on the plot and I keep changing lots of things and revising isn't as easy at it seems, I didn't change much because really I didn't really know what needed to change in this chap but I hope it was satisfying **

**May~ Can't believe you made me and Drew kiss!**

**Mevy~**** Oh relax, at least it wasn't in the mouth...(whisper) not yet ****at least**

**May~ What was that?  
**

**Mevy~**** Nothing nothing, anyways who wants to go next in my matchmaking program**

**Everyone~**** NOT ME! (leave in a flash)**

**Mevy~**** Oh well okay fellow viewers if you wish to see a couple more often just review you choice, also you guys can review on what you want May's evolution will be and when you want her to evolve soon or later...**

**GUYS- Guess on who you think Dawn's mystery sweetheart is, the person who guesses right will be able to get spoiler OR previews in the upcoming chaps or choose the shipping that they want to see more or add a side character OR be able to choose what will happen in later chapters**

**There will be a limit of only 5 or less winners and the time limit will be around chapter 8 or 9, also if you are a guest you must leave something that I could talk you u with like IDK a Lake Valor username if you have one but please leave me anything to contact you with in case you get the correct answer or you will just have to wait till the limit day to know if you won**

**These are the pizes you can only choose ONE~**

***Spoilers**

***previews on upcoming chaps**

***Choose shippings they want to see more**

***Add side characters for upcoming chaps**

***Be able to choose what they want to happen in upcoming chaps even how the boys will confess -nudge nudge- but you can't choose _what_ chapter it will happen only what you want to happen**

**SO START GUESSING, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!**

**This 'Guessing Game' will be over when 5 people win or in chap 8 or 9, I will inform the person who has won in a pm that she/he is the winner to keep from everyone from knowing who the mystery person is, if any of the winners are guests they will have to wait till chap 8 or 9 are in or I can inform them if they left any way to contact them!**

**ALSO YOU CAN ONLY GUESS FOR ONE PERSON PER CHAPTER, IF YOU VOTED ALREADY YOU CAN VOTE AGAIN BUT ONLY ONE CHARACTER!**

**Well that's all for today and so goodbye**

**~Mevy**


	4. Chapter 4 Personality Revelation

**Hey there people, I'm back with a newly revised chap of Legendary Heart, okay I didn't make many changes to this chap but I hope I got all the grammar mistakes and I also added a bit for more info here and there, Hope you guys like it! XD**

**The chap is 3,686 without Author's note**

**May~ We're back!**

**Mevy~ Where were you guys?**

**Gary~ Ashy-boy, Misty, Dawn, and Paul were hiding because they were embarrassed about what happened in this chapter**

**Mevy~ Oh come on you guys know you enjoyed it :P**

**Ash, Misty, Paul and Dawn~ (Glaring a death glare at Mevy) NO WE DIDN'T!**

**Mevy~ (singsong voice) In denial**

**Ash, Misty, Paul and Dawn~ (screaming) SHUT UP!**

**Mevy~ Okay lets just get on with the reviews ^_^`**

* * *

**Piplup1212~ Hey there I am so happy that you liked my last chap, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm sorry I said it so late, I tried my best to make this chapter as soon as I possibly could and made it lengthier and more juicy, don't worry there will be some conteshipping in the next chapter that will be worth squealing for, anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy the next chap XD**

**Need-For-Sleep~ Hello there again, here is the chap that I promised you XD, oh I forgot to answer your question in the pm about people following May, I won't give out too much but lets just say things wont be too easy for May in the form she is in, this chap contains more information about the transformation and the different personality May adapts, I hope you enjoy this chap XP**

**Sacchiance~ That's okay, I'm just happy that you enjoyed the story, thank you for reviewing and yeah there are many stories that have Pokemon transformation, I actually got this idea from another story bat the people don't transform into Pokemon but into mythical creatures, I got permission from the author to build this story from that idea which I am really grateful for, if it weren't for her this story wouldn't exist, anyways I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**StariChanx~ I am happy that you liked these story and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, thank you for reviewing :D**

**Mevy~ ENJOY XD**

* * *

May was walking around the forest, her white wings were folded in her back and her equally white hair blew along with the breeze, some strands of hair blew in front of her face as she walked along a dirt path that went throughout the forest.

It had been a week already since Angel had to be in Angel's form with only temporary control, as if that wasn't bad enough the boys were starting to get even more suspicious and the girls and her have made it their own personal mission to stay as far away from them as possible. Sadly the boy's that meant, in the boy's definition, to spend every freakin' minute of every day with them.

May sighed again and shook the thoughts out of her head, there was no use in sulking about it, she just had to deal with it. 'Only one more week' May though hopefully, she had done her 'specialty' or talent in other words and so she was able to keep control over herself, for now at least.

All five girls had a different personality as said before, they were like a separate being in themselves, they were the same person yet they had different perspective. They acted differently and their legendary personalities were a little more selfish and believed in only their own safety, and the safety of each other of course, and saw everyone as a pawn to use, this came to play more with May and Leaf but Misty, Dawn, and Soul also had this believe in some occasions. Thought can you blame them for thinking that way? They were practically gods in their own way, the only persons they will not see as their pawn and still have an emotional connection even if it seems small is with each other and in due time their mates.

May sighted again, she then shook her head, she really didn't want to think of mates, especially seeing as that it will not be her that chose who she will be with but instead her parents.

May did not believe in arranged marriages, she believed more in finding true love, too bad her parents as well as the other girl's parents believed in marrying in status. She should just count herself lucky, at least she didn't fall in love before finding out about how prejudice the world actually was concerning social status.

May's eyes became downcast in the thought of Dawn, she truly sympathize the poor girl, falling in love with someone that she could never be with. She also felt sorry for the poor boy, she really liked him, in a brother-sister like relationship of course, he was truly a great person and she truly thought that he and Dawn would be together always, too bad that it seemed like it was not meant to be.

May looked ahead again, her eyes dulled visibly,

'The world is a cruel and unfair place, you just have to accept it and moved on, the girl will get over it' My pushed her 'inner' personality, or in other words Angel, away, she was truly a cold-hearted person in May's opinion.

'I'm only stating the facts, deep down you also agree on the fact that that boy was not worthy of us' May felt ashamed, even if it wasn't technically her saying it, it was still a part of her.

'Shut up, don't you dare say that about-' before May could finish that thought she felt a burning sensation inside of her, her wings were starting to envelope her and she felt herself slipping away.

'Guess it's my time to be out, I find it quite troublesome but I guess there is nothing that I am able to do about it' May heard her Angel say in her usual monotone voice before she went into a world of oblivion.

'Angel' opened her eyes and saw herself in the corrupted human realm, she didn't quite understand why Arceus created such a place but decided not to ask, she looked around the forest, her nature self would truly be saddened by how much the forests have changed because of human activities but at least this forest seemed like it was not touched by a human as much as many other forests.

Angel then started walking to the direction the end of the forest was, when she saw the exit she quickly spread her wings wide and with one hard flap was in the air, heading home not caring if people saw her coming out of the forest flying as 'Angel from the Diamonds'..

When she made it to the huge house that she was currently occupying she went, well more like flew, inside through the window of her room which she, or her other self/May, whichever left open just incase she wanted a quick get-in.

When she went to her room she quickly opened the door and exited, instead going to the living room she knew her companions were currently residing. When she saw her fellow Diamonds her eyes brightened, you would have to look really closely to notice but it was still there, the warmth she led for her friends was still there, or at least the warmth she felt for their other personas.

Angel shook her head and headed into the living room, her same cold expression in place, the girls got one look at her and shook their heads, already knowing what happened.

"Hey Angel what about we have a reunion some time after May gets her new crystal?" Leaf suddenly asked. Angel stayed silent for a while contemplating the thought.

"It has been a while since I've talked to the rest in the human world" Angel said somewhat thoughtfully but the girls weren't fooled, they could practically see the excitement in Angel, "Okay then, lets make it the day after May gets her crystal" this time it was Dawn who gave the opinion. The girls all nodded in agreement and stayed silent for a while.

Dawn suddenly got up and went to Angel, she suddenly put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile, "Why don't you come sit down, come on we won't bite" Angel gave her a little grateful smile and went over to the couch, the girls started talking together with Angel joining in here and there.

No matter what, May and Angel will always be the same person, no matter how much they were different, there can't be one without the other, May just wouldn't be May with Angel, the same could be said with all the girls, they wouldn't be themselves without their legendary personality, that was just how things were.

* * *

The girls have gone to their rooms to sleep, Angel was still trying to get used to being out and about but still, she missed being back inside her little dimension. May was the one who was suppose to be out in this world while Angel was in a different place alongside her friends, the other personalities of the rest of the Diamonds, she will just have to wait to do the talent and get back to how things are suppose to be. Angel gave a small miniscule sigh and fell to bed, her wings coming around her, she will have to get used to this strange thing called a 'bed'. She then fell into light dreamless sleep.

* * *

The girls woke up the next morning, Angel was ready to do the talent right there and then, she went into her special room and started painting a beautiful portrait, nothing happened, she started painting another and another but nothing happened.

She gave a small panicked whimper and started singing a song, nothing, she was still in this human world. Angel started to think rationally before she went into hysteria, May has done the talent a lot lately, it seems she will have to wait a longer time until she could go home, she uncharacteristically started cursing, it seems as though her anger has awoken her fire form for a small moment, Angel thought of May as a separate being than her to make things easier to think, in reality when Angel thought of herself she is also thinking of May and when she thought of May she is thinking of herself. They are one of the same and it will always be like that.

Back to the problem at hand what was she suppose to do, her talent didn't work and the 'school' place that her other half went to was starting any minute now, Angel was starting to get more emotions from May seeing as this was somewhat waking May from her rest, Angel was still a little unused to this kind of emotions but since she was May in a sense she still possessed some emotions no matter how small.

Angel sighted a small sigh again, it seemed that she will be joining the rest in the place that is called a 'school' no matter how much she wished she didn't have to, Angel exited the room and joined the rest in the kitchen, she explained the predicament to the girls who looked at Angel in pity, Angel started to eat a bit then when it was time to leave she quickly put an illusion around herself making herself look like May, she then 'absorbed' her wings in lack of better words and started walking with the girls.

They had all agreed in the fact that they had to avoid the boys at all costs, they couldn't risk the fact that Drew had figured out the change in May and so they agreed that the minute that the Pearls went in a close approximation of them they will bolt out of there.

When they made it to school they immediately scanned over the perimeter for any signs of the Pearls, seems that luck was in their side for once, they had spoken to soon.

"Hey there Rubies" the girls turned around only to see that the Pears were standing right in back of them. Where they ninjas or something, they didn't even notice them standing there a few seconds ago.

"Run" Misty quietly whispered, all the girls got the message and they quickly high tailed it out of there. The boys stood there completely dumbfounded just staring at the girls running in different directions.

"What the hell was all that about?" Ash questioned.

"Hn, troublesome" was Paul's response.

"Should we follow them?" Gary questioned excitedly.

"Why not?, it will surely be fun" was Drew's response, the boys nodded to each other and went to their respective girls.

* * *

With Paul and Dawn

Dawn was running for her life not wanting to be confronted by the boys, she looked back only to see Paul running after her, she silently cursed her luck and keep running speeding up even more. Dawn felt herself starting to tire and slow down, she quickly made a U-turn into a space between two buildings of the school and quickly ran into the maze like gaps between buildings.

She stopped behind one of the building and looked around, no Paul to be seen, she sighed in relief and dropped into the floor in exhaustion.

"Hn, troublesome" she heard the familiar voice say behind of her, she whirled around only to see Paul breathing somewhat heavily looking at her with slight confusion in his eyes.

Dawn silently curse, she was about to run again until a hand caught her wrist and she was slammed in the wall of the building, Paul was there in front of her, his face was so close to her that she could see those coal black eyes, the way his purple hair fanned his face, he truly was handsome…

'Get your head out of the gutter Dawn' she mentally berated herself, no, she will not fall for anyone else, she had already made that mistake once and she was not about to repeat it.

Dawn glared at Paul, he looked momentarily surprised but became emotionless again.

"Now now Dawn, there is no need to glare" he then smirked at Dawn's confused face. She then started to struggle to get away from him but he put both his hands on either side of her. Seeing that there was no escape Dawn looked up to him.

"What do you want" she growled at him. Paul looked at her, an expressionless expression in his face.

"Why were you girls trying to get away from us?" Paul asked with slight curiosity in the end.

"What is it to you, you don't own me, I don't have to tell you anything!" seems that was the wrong answer, next thing Dawn knew his body pressed itself to hers and he grabbed her chin making her face only centimeters away from his face.

She could clearly see his eyes now, she could somewhat see the outline of his pupils through his dark black eyes. His minty breath fanned her face and she could smell his distinct smell of pine.

She felt heat in her cheek and tried to push it out of her face, she did not need to let him see her blush but it seemed that she wasn't able to push it off her face in time because he smirked and put his lips just millimeters away from her ears.

"What's wrong D-aw-n, am I flustering you?" He dragged her name slowly almost seductively, his warm breath tickled her ears and a shiver traveled throughout her body, goosebumps started to form in her arms and she could feel her face heating up.

'Why does he have this effect on me?' Dawn silently questioned herself.

'Not even he could have this affect on me, What's happening to me?' before she could think more into it she saw an opening, she quickly went under Paul and was about to escape but Paul wasn't going to let her go that easily, he grabbed her waist and slammed back into the wall.

Dawn huffed and pouted, Paul 'tsk'-ed at her as if it was her that was doing something wrong.

'Dear Cresselia have pity on me' Dawn though pleadingly at her Legendary Pokemon. Paul smirked at Dawn again and then made their faces inches apart, again his minty breath fanned her and she couldn't help but feel a little flustered.

"Now know, there is no need for that." He said, slightly teasingly, Dawn wondered if this was truly Paul or Gary disguised as Paul.

Dawn wondered what happened to Paul, he was acting really differently, what happened to the silent brooding Paul she knew, a part of her couldn't help but want the old Paul back to her but she quickly squashed that part of her and glared a death glare at the so called 'new Paul'.

"Class will be starting soon" Dawn said, trying to keep her voice from shaking and failing miserably. Paul smirked again,

"Trying to get away Dawn-chan" Dawn shivered in pleasure in the way he said her name.

This was so not suppose to happen, why was Arceus so cruel to her, she looked at Paul.

"What do you want" Dawn asked again, her voice a little exasperate, she really just wanted to get away from him but yet a part of her wanted to stay, wanted to intertwined her fingers into those silky looking violet locks and kiss those soft looking lips. Dawn shook her head, no, not again, she will not fall again.

Paul gave her an amused smirk, she really was something special, not like his fangirls or the other girls his parent were trying to get him to marry, if only she was of high class status but it seemed that fate was not in his side.

He then put his lips close to her ear, she shivered once again from the contact and he couldn't help but feel smug about having that effect on her, he then whispered huskily,."

Okay, I'll let you go, but I'll see you soon, and I will get my answers." Paul then did something that surprised Dawn beyond belief HE FREAKING KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!

'What the hell was up with those boys and physical contact?' Dawn silently questioned as she stared at him with an open mouthed and wide eyed, he smirked once more and 'hn'-ed then he finally got off of her and walked away, hands in pockets and a smug smirk in his face.

Dawn just stared at his retreating form not really understanding what happened. She shook her head and started making her way to her first class before the bell rang, something told her that she will be seeing him some time soon.

'I just hope that the girls were able to escape safely' was Dawn's last thoughts as she left the back of the building, her heart still beating wildly from the encounter.

* * *

With Misty and Ash (they are all happening at the same time)

Misty was running as fast as she possibly could, seeing as that she was a really fast swimmer and water had much more density, meaning that swimming was harder than running in real land, that meant that she was running pretty fast.

She looked back and saw Ash running in back of her screaming thing like 'Wait up Mist' or 'Hey Mist, stop running already!' How stupid can that guy possibly be, Misty shook her head and kept running until she felt a force crash in back of her.

She fell forward and started rolling alongside the force that had smashed into her and made her lose her footing. When she had finally stopped rolling she felt somewhat dizzy and felt something heavy on top of her. Her eyes fluttered open and what she saw made her breath hitch in her throat, Ash was ON TOP OF HER!.

She felt Ash move slightly from on top of her and saw his arms go on either side of her to bring the upper side of his body slightly higher and got a good view of her. He then gave her one of his usual grins, he pulled his body a little higher but didn't get off of her to her utmost displeasure. Now his knees were on either side of her and his hands were also on either side of her head.

His face was really close to hers and she could clearly see his midnight black eyes and his jet black hair. He then looked at her seriously.

"Mist, why are you and the girls avoiding us?" he looked somewhat hurt and it took everything she had not to pull him into a hug and apologize profusely.

She was about to tell him off but the look of hurt in his eyes was just too much for her, she gave him one of her best smile and said in the sweetest voice that she could.

"Don't worry Ash, we were just trying not to be late for class, we were not ignoring you guys" Misty inwardly cringed at the horrible excuse, but when she saw the happy smile in Ash's face she had to hold back the urge to sweatdrop.

'He actually believed me!' Misty looked at him in astonishment, 'How gullible could this guy be?.'

Misty shook her head and smiled fondly at Ash, she could never stay mad at him, seriously he was too cute for his own good. Misty backtracked 'I meant cute as in childish cute!' she told herself. She looked up at Ash and gave him another of her smiles, she couldn't help it, he was too likable and bright for her to resist.

Ash gave her one of his usual grins, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"We should get to class" Misty suddenly said, hey she didn't want to miss class, the teachers were really scary when provoked. Ash gave her one last smile and hugged her happily, she was okay with that, what she wasn't okay with was that he KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK.

WHAT THE HELL, May was right, this boys had to learn a thing or two about personal space. She was about ready to let him have it (Mevy~ {giggling} Oh really now, remember Misty this is rated T, Misty~ {blushing} not that way you sick sick pervert!.)

Misty was about to take out her beloved mallet and hit the daylights out of Ash before she caught sight of his eyes, they were so innocent and truly happy. Misty suddenly felt all her anger disappear, she gave him an exasperate look.

"Okay lets get to class" She chided, he nodded happily and so they made their way out of the meadow that they were in.

"Hey Mist?" Ash suddenly questioned, "Yes?" she responded back with mild curiosity. "Are we friends?" Misty was slightly taken back by the question but the look in Ash's eyes made her relax and warmth started to seep into her body.

"Of course you idiot, we're friends" Ash gave her a happy smile and hugged her again. This was unexpected and so Misty lost her balance and they both fell in the grass. Again. Ash was on top of Misty and their faces were only inches apart.

"You idiot" Misty said fondly.

"Sorry Mist" Ash said looking somewhat embarrassed.

"It's okay" Misty said with a smile, too happy to be mad.

Ash grinned and got off of her. He got up and then stuck a hand out to her, she grabbed it with a smile and he responded with a grin of his own.

They made their way back to school. They did not seem to notice that they were still holding hands. Oh well, they'll figure it out sooner or later. XP

Yes, finished, I hope that you guys enjoyed it, oops almost forgot, the contest about Dawn's sweetheart is still up and running for the people who are interesting I have a few new rules, only one guess per review and I will also give you guys a clue

~its a crack pairing just to make it a little more fun

~the boy is one of the heroes in a Pokemon game

Oh and also I don't think Guests are able to participate seeing as that I will not be able to contact them and I will not know which guest is the winner but you guys are welcomed to Vote for May's next evolution if you please, sorry T.T

Also I am still accepting suggestions about who May will evolve into, the votes are like this:

Glaceon~ 5 votes

Flareon~ 3 vote

Sylveon~ 0 votes

Umbreon~ 0 votes

Jolteon~ 0 votes

If you guys are confused about the sweetheart challenge go back to the ending author note in chapter 3!

Okay that's it bye for now

~Mevy


	5. Chapter 5 Here we go again

**Hey there people, yep the next chap revised already, almost right after the last, reason being I didn't really have much to revise and stuff, I might be able to revise the next chap fast as well and you know what that means right? If I am able to revise chapter 6 in time I will write chap 7 and, if time permits, will update it today as well, yep that's right, you will be able to read chapter 7 to all of those who already read this and are re-reading, Now please enjoy XD**

**This chapter is 2,472 words long without Author's note**

**Mevy- Okay, now to respond the reviews**

* * *

**Need-For-Sleep - Hello ^.^ Tanks for reviewing! I hoped you like this chapter that I promised you. I hope you like it and sorry for the long wait XD Enjoy~**

**Piplup1212- Hello there, Thanks for reviewing! well I hope that you like this chapter and as promised there is contestshipping in here, well I hope you like it. Enjoy~**

**xXx Tigerblade xXx- Hey thanks for reviewing XD!, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Mevy~ Hope you guys like this chap!**

Leaf and Gary

Leaf did not know why she was running, seriously it wasn't like she was the one who transformed into legendary mode so why was she running? At that revelation Leaf wanted to slap herself and facepalm at the same time.

She was an idiot.

Leaf looked back expecting nobody to be following her but surprise surprise the one and only pervert was following her….Only a few feet away from her. She watched as he came closer to her.

'Oh shit' with that thought Leaf ran even faster, only Arceus knows what that guy would do, even more when she was alone, Arceus please be with her and bless her poor soul.

Leaf kept running, she turned around and saw Gary still following her, seriously what's up with that boy, can't he ever leave her alone? Leaf should have payed attention in front of her instead of goggling at Gary (Leaf: I was not 'goggling' at him Mevy: Yeah yeah whatever you say Leafy) anyways Leaf should have payed more attention in front of her so she could have seen the tree that was right in front of her.

BAM!

Leaf hit into the tree face first.

She moaned in pain "Anyone catch the licence plate of that bus"" she finished that questioned with a pained groan.

"Wow Leafy, I never knew you were such an airhead" Leaf groaned again but that was for a different reason.

"I am sorry Gary but I am afraid that I am far too busy to listen to your mindless blabbering so I must really take my leave." With that Leaf stood up but before she could take any steps more she suddenly found her back slammed on the trunk of the tree.

She looked up to see Gary looking at her with a strange look in his eyes, Was it lust? Leaf couldn't really make it out, but it scared her slightly, she couldn't fall in love, not after that. It was all her fault and she will not repeat the same mistake.

Leaf looked away from Gary and asked, voice filled with hate, "What do you want?"

Gary was momentarily taken aback by the coldness that she asked the question to him but he quickly shook it off and smirked.

"Now now Leafy, don't be like that, you're hurting my feelings" Leaf looked at him and gave him a cold glare.

"See if I care" Gary gave her a sly smirk. He leaned forward till their faces were only centimeters apart, he smirked as Leaf's face turned scarlet.

"I know you care about me Leafy, no matter how much you try to hide it." Leaf glared at him but the blush in her face lessened the effect.

"Shut up you damn perverted asshole." Gary faked a hurt look.

"Ouch, that was harsh." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Oh, boohoo, what want me to kiss it better?" It was too late for Leaf to take it back and she widened her eyes to what she said.

Gary gave a sly smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, Leafy, well, if you insist" before Leaf could protest Gary had already kissed her on the cheek.

…...What the hell…...

"Yep, I feel so much better.

"What's with you boys and kissing in the cheek?" (Mevy: Ah, the question we have all been wondering, and the answer is-)

Gary gave a smirk, he leaned closer until his lips were only millimeters away from Leaf's ear, he bit it slightly making Leaf squeak and then said-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's a secret" Leaf gave him a dead panned look and he chuckled back.

"Sorry, its me to know and you to find out." Leaf punched him in the shoulder and he winced slightly, he rubbed his shoulder while closing one eye in a hurt look.

"Ow Leafy, that hurt" Gary gave her a fake pained look.

"Oh, sorry Gary-bear here" Leaf smirked as she kissed his shoulder lightly.

"There I 'kissed it better'." Gary gave her a weird look and she giggled slightly.

"Leafy, I'm hurt somewhere else too, can you kiss it better."

Leaf gave him a speculating look, "Where?" Gary responded with a smirk.

"Right here" he pointed to his lips.

Leaf gave him an amused look. "Okay I'll kiss it better. "

When Leaf said that Gary's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"R-really?" He slightly stuttered. "

Yes, of course Gary-bear. " Leaf puckered her lips slightly and leaned in, she then kissed him

.

.

.

.

On the nose, She stayed there for a few seconds then slowly leaned away.

Gary looked bewildered, did she just…

"Cold Leafy, really cold." Gary couldn't help but feel let down, but give him a break, he thought she was really going to kiss him.

Oh well, she did kiss him, in the nose but it is a kiss. Gary then stopped for a minute, this wasn't the Leaf that he knew, she was more playful, He looked at Leaf, her eyes were light and filled with amusement and kind of child-like. No this was not the Leaf he knew, this was not his Leafy.

"Who are you?" Gary didn't know he asked the question before Leaf turned to him and gave him a confused look.

"Whadda ya mean? I'm Leaf o'course" Leaf suddenly closed her mouth and looked a little shocked but then covered it up with a nervous smile.

"Why..do..you..ask..Gary?" It looked like she had to try hard just to ask that questioned, Gary looked at her weirdly, why did she talk with that accent earlier, that did not sound like Leaf, not at all.

"We better get to class, we are going to be late." There, that's Leafy, he looked at her eyes, they were back to their usual seriousness, Gary smirked. He then slammed her back to the tree trunk and put his arms in either side of her.

"What's the hurry Leafy" Leaf gave him an alarmed look but quickly covered it up.

"Gary, I would highly appreciate it if you would unhand me." Gary gave her his oh-so-famous sly smile.

"And why would I do that Leafy, I, myself, like the position that we are in."

Leaf gave him a calculating look then smiled a mischievous smile. "Well Gary I'm sorry to say that class will start any minute now, and I, unlike you, don't want to be late."

Gary gave her another sly smile, "Well Leaf we are not going anywhere until you give me that kiss you promised."

Leaf looked at him with a searching look, he suddenly saw a glint in her eyes but didn't give it a second thought. "Okay Gary, I'll give it to you."

Gary gave her a searching look of his own but didn't find anything unusual but didn't find anything. He greedily leaned closer, full intent in ravishing poor Leaf's mouth, but it seemed that Leaf had other ideas.

When Gary was only centimeters away from her mouth she brought her knee up, hitting Gary's twins, right where the sun never shines. Gary gave a loud, pained, grunt and crouched slightly, he touched his poor jewels as he gave another pained moan.

'Wholly shit that hurt like hell!' Gary thought letting out another pained groan.

"Now Gary, remember this, don't ever try to molest me again or I will break your precious jewels and personally make sure you never have any offspring."

Gary responded with another pained grunt as he kneeled over, still clutching said 'precious jewels'. Leaf just gave him an evil smile and patted his hair, she then made her way to school, leaving the pained teen to his own misery.

* * *

**In an unknown place**

"Well it seems that they are having fun" an unknown figure said to four other figures .

"Acting childish is what you mean" Another figure said back to figure 1.

"Oh shut up, they're just kids, they need to enjoy life" the third figure said back to the second one.

"They should be training, not fooling around as they are" the fourth figure said to the third figure.

"They deserve a break once and a while, especially after that day" The fifth and final figure said to all of them. At the mention of that day the other figures looked back at the small pond where they were seeing the girls from sadly.

"It truly was a shame, and they were so young" The first figure said sadly.

"So much potential, wasted just like that, all because of those humans" the fourth figure said, sneering at the last part.

"They were truly too young, and to die just like that, sad, no wonder the girls were so anguished, a true sad sight to see." The fourth figure said, sighing sadly.

"Well of course, that should never happen to such a young child." The fourth figure said sadly, there was so much distress, so much pain, it was almost suffocating.

"The betrayal was also quite hard on them" The second figure said, feeling sad for the girls.

"The death of the three was the hardest though" The first one shot back.

"What about when _he _left, even if he was distressed to do the things he did, I pity him" The fourth figure said with distaste.

"Yes but the death of _her _truly was horrible, especially since one was her sister" The third figure said, remembering the tragic happening.

"And one was one of their members" The fourth said, a bit of pity in her voice.

"Well at least they are better now" The fifth figure said, shaking his head sadly.

"They have each other, that's all that matters." The first figure said, nodding his/her head.

"They also have their legendary persona's, that will help them keep their head on" The fourth figure said smartly.

"They'll need it, considering what their parents have in plan for them" The third figure said matter-of-fact.

"Oh don't remind me, the poor children, they will be traumatized" the second figure whined, looking quite crossed.

"There is nothing that we can do about it" the fourth figure said while shaking his head disappointingly.

"I just hope that they will make wise decisions" The second figure said sadly.

"Oh they will, I'll personally make sure of it" The fifth figure said in a monotone voice.

"Let us hope that you are right" The first figure said looking back at the Diamonds in the pond sadly.

"Yes all we can do now is hope for the best" The fifth figure said, also looking back at the pond, seeing Leaf kick Gary where a man should never be kicked, the figure shook her/his head with a fond smile on his/her face.

* * *

May (Angel) and Drew

Angel was running as fast as she could, meaning she was running pretty damn fast, she didn't want to be found out. That stupid Hayden was having a weird effect on her, she actually could feel feeling for him, that is only suppose to happen with the Diamonds and that person.

Angel started to slow down, her eyes downcast unlike they ever were, this was the most feeling she ever showed and that because of that person, the only one that could make her show the same feeling a normal human could, the person who she loved unlike anyone, the one that would always protect her.

Angel shook her head, she must not think about that person now, she has to get away from that green-haired stalker. Angel turned her head around slightly and saw the boy way too close, guess that momentary slow down was enough for him to get close.

'I should fly, but then he will get suspicious and that will not be good' With that thought Angel decided to just keep running, unfortunately Drew had other ideas. Angel felt weight, before she could think anything she was already on the floor, a body on top of her. Angel goaned, this was not her day, first she couldn't go back to her domain, and now a green-haired weirdo is on top of her, she felt something warm on her cheeks, what is it.

Angel touched her cheeks nothing was on it but yet it was warm, she looked up to see emerald pools looking back at her. Suddenly the warm substance that she felt on her cheeks spread to her whole face.

Whats happening to her?

She felt her stomach do flips, she had never felt this feeling before.

She then looked to see Hayden smiling,

"What is it airhead, why are you blushing so much? Are you already starting to fall for me?"

Blush? was that what the warmth in her face is called? Angel has never heard of this so called 'blush'.

"Would you please do me the favor of getting off of me?" Angel told Drew, she found the position that they were in quite uncomfortable.

"I don't know, I find this position to be quite comfortable" He said it with his ever present smirk, Angel felt another feeling, this feeling she was used to it, she felt it with her other half quite a lot, this feeling is what, she believes, is called 'Anger'.

Angel tilted her face confusedly, was her other half getting back control, so this boy is able to give control back to her other half?

She could use this to her advantage, that was what Angel always did, use things to her advantage, even other humans, the only people she did not fully see as tools where the Diamonds but there were moments when she did, the only true person she never saw as a tool was that person but this was not the time to think about that.

'So my other half usually reacts when this boy and I have some sort of physical contact, most definitely the lips.' Angel nodded , she knew what she was going to do. Drew looked at her weirdly, what that girl planning to do?.

Angel looked up at Drew, her eyes as impassive as ever, Drew decided he hated that look on May, it just didn't suit her.

What happened next he was not expecting, Angel plucked her lips slightly and leaned up closer to him, wait don't tell him.

'She's going to kiss me?' Drew felt a sort of excitement at the thought which surprised him. But what surprised him the most it that he wasn't moving, we wasn't pushing her back like he did to many other girls before her. He actually wanted her to kiss him.

Angel was leaning up closer and closer, this was it, she was only a few centimeters close, Drew could feel her hot breath as she leaned in closer and…

* * *

**Cliffhangers! ya gotta love them, most of you guys might be cursing my existence right now but oh well, YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE SO YOU CAN'T HURT ME HAH XD**

**Yeah, you guys might be pissed but hey, I couldn't help myself XP**

**Okay so someone has guessed Dawn's sweetheart and I will not say who it is XP anyways again sorry but Guests I will not be able to count your guess because I won't be able to tell which is which and I have no way to contact you guys, so sorry but you guys can still vote on who May will evolve into, hope you guys don't hate me, sorry! T.T**

**Here are the clues!**

**~I made up the shipping name, I am pretty sure that Dawn and the character I chose is not a shipping but if it is sorry! the name I deemed the shipping is blackpearlshipping, yeah I was going to name it blackdiamondshipping but it was already taken!**

**~ The by is from the somewhat new/old games**

**Now the Eeveelution Poll!**

**You guys can vote again and again in each chapter but you can only vote on one Eeveelution**

**Glaceon~ 5 votes**

**Flareon~ 3 vote**

**Sylveon~ 0**

**jolteon~ 0**

**Umbreon~ 0**

**See you guys later XD**

**~Mevy**


	6. Chapter 6 Rain of tears

**Well hello there people miss me! (Being thrown tomatoes) Okay okay, (dodging in best of my ability, on other words getting hit by each one) I know I have been off of commission by some time but don't worry the chaps finally here, well I have some breaking news for you guys, I will be revising the later chapters of this story, I have taken more time into reading the earlier chapters while working on this one and one word to describe them, horrible, I must really work better in getting my ideas in order and become more explanatory as well as not jump subjects too much, so well yeah this might be the last chap in some time but don't worry I promise that I will hurry with the revision to give you the next chap ASAP. Also I have changed the names of Misty, Leaf and Dawn's inner personas, I will also change their names while revising the chapter but here are their new names**

**Misty~ Mizu (water)**

**Dawn~ Violet**

**Leaf~ Hana (flower)**

**Okay so I left Angel and Soul's names alone and the reason for that is they were the only names that I actually liked, I will also changed more things such as that they will now be Seniors instead of Freshman and I will also explain little more about the Pearl's group, all in all the chapter I will revised the most is the first one, yeah so give me your opinions about all of this and if you want tell me about something that confuses you about the last chapters that I I can make it more clearer while revising. Okay now without further to do, I present to you the 6th chapter for LH!**

**~EnjoyXD**

**(ps. this chapter is 3,565 words long excluding the author's note XD, I'm almost reaching my goal of number of words! yay! 4,065 with author's note )**

* * *

**Almost forgot here is the replies for the reviews~**

**Blacknebularstar~ Sorry but your guess in Dawn's sweetheart is wrong, but don't give up, also The Pearl's legendaries will soon be revealed, I planned to revealed them in the later chapters but I just had to get some things sorted out first and I guess it just flew my mind but I will tell you this, yes they have powerful legendaries and some of your guesses are correct, your will fully find out their legendaries in either chapters 7 or 8 depending on how the story goes, also thanks for voting and I hope you enjoy~**

Piplup1212~ **Hello there Piplup1212, I was not able to find the story that you told me about May becoming an Eevee, do you have it under construction, if you do I cannot wait to read it, I was really curious about your story, also the mysterious people will soon be revealed in later chapters, lets just say they are quite important characters, anyways I'm sorry to say that you were wrong, Lucas is not Dawn's sweetheart but I will tell you this, he will play a role in this story, not saying how XP, I hope you enjoy this new chap~ **

May was leaning in closer, things seemed as if they were going in slow motion, Drew's breath hitched in his throat as he too closed his eyes and leaned down to her face. They met half way, it was the greatest thing that Drew has ever felt, her lips were soft and sweet, he leaned closer taking more of her in, running his hand up and down her slim waist, he wanted more, he licked her lip for entrance but before he could enter May stiffened under him, he felt her breath hitch as she broke the kiss. Drew felt a sense of disappointment when she broke the kiss, he wanted more, and whenever Drew wanted something he got it. He leaned in again ready to taste her sweet delicious lips once more until he felt himself be pushed away.

Drew looked down confused but was surprised to see May staring at him with shocked eyes, mouth gaped. May stiffened further and then gave a slight shiver, she hurriedly got out from underneath him and ran the other direction, going faster than humanly possible. Drew looked after her as she ran off, surprised at what just happened. SHE was the one who kissed HIM and yet she thought she had the right to leave him hanging.

Drew gave a dry chuckle 'May, May, May' Drew tsked in his mind 'You have no idea of what you have gotten yourself into' with those thoughts Drew licked his lips, tasting the last of her before getting up, he smirked, oh yes that girl did not know what she has gotten herself into. Drew got anything he wanted, and right now he wanted HER. With that Drew stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked calmly to the school, not caring that he was late.

Misty wasn't the type to go and hide, she was well known to charge into danger head on, she was a very prideful person and would never show fear unless she was in her legendary personality,. Right now, Misty the said person wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She wanted to go home and hide under her bed and never come out. The reason for that? she is the most embarrassed person in the whole universe!. Everything was fine, Ash and her made up and all, on the bad side, she didn't notice that they were still holding hands when they made it to school. Right now the entire school must have already started a rumor surrounding them.

"Did you hear? They say that Ash Ketchum from the Pearl group is dating!" Misty turned around to see an Emerald girl talking at another Emerald girl. She inwardly groaned, "Really! ugh...and I so wanted to be his girlfriend" The other Emerald pouted. "So who is the lucky girl?" The Emerald girl asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Here's the unbelievable part, he is dating a nobody Ruby, can you believe it?" The other girl said with a sneer "What? really? huh… I bet she blackmailed our poor Ashy" The girl then gave off a whimper. "No, that bitch, I bet she's just a no good slut" Both girls gave each other sad looks, "We must save our Ashy-kins!" One of the Emerald girls exclaimed. "Yeah!" The other girl yelled back, they nodded to each other and ran off to who knows where.

Misty groaned 'Why me?' she asked the heaven's above, or in this case the ceiling. Misty banged her head in the wall and groaned again. 'Arceus, do you find entertainment in my pain?' Misty asked said Pokemon god in her mind. "Misty! where are you!" Mist heard May call. "Over here!" Most responded in an exhausted voice, head still attached to the wall. Misty then looked at Me curiously, last time she checked May was Angel but she could tell that that was truly May. Misty's suspicion was proven right when May came running to her full speed, face a scarlet red, 'Wait, why is May blushing so much in the first place?'. Misty wondered to herself, she has never seen May blush so much in her entire life. May suddenly ran into Misty almost colliding with her and proceeded to pull Misty in front of her as if trying to hide behind her.

"Misty..." May whimpered pathetically, sounding afraid yet embarrassed at the same time. "May what happened?" Misty asked said girl softly, May said something incoherent, Misty looked at her perplexed "What was that?" Misty asked puzzled. "I kissed Drew" May said, louder this time around. Misty looked at May, shock evident in her features. "Excuse me, I must have heard wrong, for a second there I thought you said you kissed_ the _Drew Hayden, our sworn enemy and the son of a very powerful company as well as part of the Pearls, Diamonds' sworn enemy" Misty stated in a long explanation, finishing of with a laugh, though there was no humor in it.

May gave Misty a slight glare, silently saying 'Don't make is harder than it has to be' Misty glared right back saying 'Your own damn fault' with her eyes. May sighed, then said "It was Angel" as if trying to defend herself. Misty looked at May incredulously, "And why, may I ask, would Angel, the emotionless being who doesn't know anything about feelings even less love, kiss Drew right off the bat." May have a glare at Misty, "I asked her and do you want to know what she said, she said that for some unknown reason I would change personalities because of Drew, so being the _oblivious_ being she is, she saw no harm in me having intimate contact with Drew if it meant for me to take control once more" May finished off by mumbling a few things, Misty caught 'damn...oblivious...stupid...emotionless psycho...dead...all her fault...stupid Drew' along with a few chosen words.

Misty shook her head in disbelief, she would have never guessed that Angel would be the one who gave May's first kiss. Suddenly Misty backtracked, 'Wait a minute' Misty thought with growing caution, 'May's first kiss…..' Misty's eyes grew as her pupils reacted in shock. "May…." Misty called her, voice hoarse as if she had not drank any liquids in years. "You know what it mean right?" Misty asked with growing alarm. May looked at Misty questionably until it hit her with full force "First kiss…." May whispered in disbelief until her eyes widened in shock just like Misty. "Oh shit" May cursed as her eyes started fill with tears. Misty looked at May worriedly, this cannot end well, now that Drew was May's first kiss that will mean….. this has really gotten complicated. Misty heard May gasp a sob as she tried to stifle her crying by covering her mouth, Misty sighted knowing that May was going though a lot of pain. She made the promise and now she had to go through with it, want it or not. Misty hugged May, laying her head in her shoulder she brought them down into their knees as she rocked May's petite body, it was truly a good thing that May was the smallest out all of them even if Dawn was the youngest. Misty sighted as she gently soothed May, this was really getting complicated, everything was just fine before _they_ came into the picture, those Pearls have brought nothing but trouble ever since they began to get into their lives, Misty missed those days when they were left alone, heck, she even missed the days when they were still the Diamonds, at least then the Pearls left them alone and didn't bother them seeing as that they were the 'enemies'.

Misty sighted again, she gently caressed May's soft chestnut brown hair, May's sobs have now dwindled and now she was just sniffing helplessly, suddenly May's hair started to turn a light shade of blue, only patches were visible but most could still see it, she started to inwardly freak out, May was not even close to controlling their inner personality Angel, even less her others, if she turned into any other personality other than Angel they were officially doomed. Misty shut her eyes in regret, she inwardly apologized to May for the pain she will soon cause her as she gently picked May up, she could distinctly hear rain and thunder outside, great the changes have already started. Misty sighted again as she quickly ran outside not caring about the hard rain and the strong wind that blew at her, Misty sighted knowing that she did not have another choice, while she has a slight control on her inner personality she was still too weak to completely be able to control her but she knew that if she didn't do anything soon the whole school will be drowned underwater. With hesitation Misty took of her vaporeon pendant, she was gone before she knew it. All she saw was black as she went into a sleep like state letting Mizu take over, the last thing she saw before she was completely gone was May's hair fully turning a light blue.

…

Leaf was officially losing her mind, she had just come to school after running away from that perverted asshole to find that there was a thunderstorm appearing from out of nowhere. She had met up with Dawn who looked flushed for Arceus knows what reason, and for your information after what just happened to her she really just wanted to enjoy a normal, supernatural free school day with her favorite sisters and not walk in into and otherworldly thunderstorm thank you very much. Leaf sighted, she couldn't wait until she retired and lived her life in peace like her oh so lucky grandparents and just take it easy in her old age. Leaf saw an azure blue light close to the forest, seems like retirement plans will have to be put off for the time being, she had some business to get to.

Leaf stifled a gasp as she saw May laying there in the ground, but what got her frantic was the sight of her hair turning blue, oh shit no, god please no, May although quite strong was not able to control her other inner personas so well, heck, to tell the truth she had the least control from the whole Diamond group, if she completely turned into her water inner that was it, the school would go underwater, hey but on the good side that meant that they didn't have to go to this god forsaken school anymore, Leaf shook those thoughts away, this wasn't the time or place to start thinking those malicious thoughts, right now they had to find a way to control May and prevent another ocean from being formed.

Leaf sighted, next to May she could see Misty standing there, oh wait, in a closer inspection Leaf could see that that was not Misty but Mizu, it seems that this weather was a little too much for her to take, in that note Leaf could feel her energy drop drastically drop. This was truly too much for her to handle, Leaf sighted, she knew what she had to do, she sent a small prayer to Arceus, she aswell as the rest of the girls except May could control her inner but when she completely took over she officially lost all control. Soul was the only one from all the girls that could control her inner legendary yet even she had trouble controlling her, they might be the legendary partners but they were still human, there was just so much they could take before they broke, one of the reasons that the inner legendaries were created, to help control the power given to them.

Leaf took off her Leafeon pendant, while it helped her control her legendary powers it also contained their Legendary personalities keeping them from taking over, by taking them off she was releasing her legendary power as well as releasing her inner persona to be able to keep that power at bay, but that had a price, by doing that Leaf was giving up control over her body and giving full control to the inner until she was given her control back by doing her talent. Leaf breathed in then out, she needed to do this, for May, with that she stopped resisting and let herself go into an inner sleep, giving full control to her Legendary personality Hana.

….

Dawn gave a slight gasp at Leaf who was now glowing a bright green color, understanding suddenly flooded through her, they had to give their inner full control to be able to restrain May and bring Angel in control instead of her water entity, Dawn sighted, she knew what she had to do but that doesn't mean she had to like it.

Dawn looked down at her espeon pendant, she remember the time when she left Violet in control for almost 5 months after _he_ left, she just couldn't take the pain and Violet was kind of like Angel. She didn't let any emotion back her down, she was too serious to let love bring her down. Dawn hesitantly took her pendant off, their legendaries have always warned them to not take their pendants off in public places especially May, though they have also told them time after time that they still had to let their Inner in control once and a while, if they did not the cooped up power would become too much and that will be a problem. Suddenly a strong wind pushed Dawn bringing her back from her thoughts, she shook her head, this was no time for daydreams, they had a job to do.

With that in mind Dawn fully took off her pendant, she squished the automatic resistance that her mind took as her inner started to take control, she let herself fall into an inner sleep, giving full control to her legendary personality and trusting in her to be able to take care of May and give control back to Angel.

…

Mizu looked around timidly, it seemed that Misty-chan has given her control after a long time. Mizu gave a quivering sight, she did not enjoy the outside world, she looked sadly at the heavens, they were weeping, though she felt at ease in her element she was saddened at the thought that young May-chan was in pain.

Mizu timidly looked around, long blue azure bangs hanged down slightly touching her equally blue eyelashes, sapphire eyes took in her surroundings looking with little success for her sisters, she could feel their auroras the minute they were released from their domain. She heard a pained gasp and looked down, her sad gaze fell to the young Diamond as she fought with little success to control herself from fully transforming. Dread filled Mizu as she knew that she alone could not give control to Angel, for that she will need the rest of her sisters who have yet to show up. She suddenly heard the sounds of footsteps pounding on the wet ground, splashes could be heard as the ones responsible sped to where she was currently located at.

Mizu turned her head in breakneck speed to see who was making their way to her, azure hair smacked her face from the force as mid thigh hair moved along with her body to see who was coming towards her. She was relieved to see her sisters make their way towards her, a few tears escaped her eyes as her saddened gaze brought them in, while she was relieved she could still not but feel saddened at the thought of how much pain young May will have to go through to be able to give control to Angel. Mizu took in her sisters as they stood before her, Hana was waving at her ever so enthusiastically yelling her name in joy. Waist long lime green hair flew in back of her as her bangs bounced from the movement of her body.

Mizu then saw her ever so serious sister Violet only a few steps away from Hana, her shoulder length indigo hair moved slightly by the strong wind as her lavender eyes shine through the darkness. Mizu took a tentative step to her sisters then started to run towards them, "Hana! Violet!" She called to her sisters, she lunged at Hana almost making her topple over, she started to cry pathetically into her shoulder knowing what they had to do to poor little May soon.

"There there Mizu-chan, no need to cry!" Hana said ever so cheerfully. Violet made her way towards them as she took in the scene before her. She sighted ever so slightly, she might seem overly serious but she was not emotionless or oblivious to other's feelings, no like a certain white haired entity was. Violet took a hold of her crying sister and started patting her long azure hair as she tried with little success to calm her sister. Times like these she really missed Soul, while Leaf was the comforting mother figure for their counterparts Soul was their mother figure, she was usually the one who could calm Mizu in these kinds of breakdowns.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning lighted up the sky more forcefully, Violet knew that they had to get a move on or else they will risk even more destruction. "Mizu" Violet said in her deadpan voice, "Stop crying, we need to get a move on." Okay that might have been a little too harsh but could you blame her, she wasn't one for comfort. Mizu shook ever so pathetically but she sobered up and stood up quickly. She then proceeded to wipe the remaining tears. Her eyes lacking the red color that many got from crying but that was no surprise to the rest of the girls, that was just one of the many things that she had from being the water entity and legendary inner from Kyogre.

The girls nodded to each other, Mizu still shaking like always, they quickly made their way to where May was, they gasped at the sight. May was now in a fetal position with her in her side while her hands were wrapped around her knees bringing her legs closer to her body as if to try to protect herself from the pain. Their eyes saddened at the sight, even Violet's ever so serious gaze softened at the sight, they were really going to hate doing the ritual to May, but they, sadly, did not have a choice. The three entities gave a slight sigh, they were really going to hate themselves in the morning, a few tears cascaded down Mizu's cheeks as they made a circle around the pained girl, suddenly Hana, Violet and Mizu started glowing electric green, cyan blue and Fuchsia respectively. The three inner personas closed their eyes as their respective light started to envelop them.

May gave a pained scream that almost made all three girls cringe, the degree of that scream is almost inhuman, they could only imagine the type of pain that May was going through, still they kept pushing and pulling, trying to find Angel and have her fix this troublesome trouble. The girls gave a slight yelp as a navy blue aurora suddenly enveloped May, with another pained scream May's aurora pushed through the girls' own aurora, pushing them back and breaking their concentration. The girls gave a slight yelp as they were thrown back and landed unceremoniously in the ground.

All three girls gave a pained groan and rubbed their now soft spots, in times like these they really hated their lives. They looked up and their eyes grew in alarm as the navy blue aurora of May's became bigger, Mizu started to cry again, grey clouds started to envelope the sky while the three girls set their sight on the school. They could see all the students watching through the windows, they could see their growing panic as they saw the girls being pushed back by May's force, a strong wind hit the school as a kind of forcefield enveloped the school. The girls sighted in relief, Mistress Shirona was able to protect the school, they really didn't have to worry about the safety of the school, if you have not notice they already had their hands full with May over there.

Their attention went back to said girl as they saw her give another pained ear splitting scream before the navy light fully enveloped her, the light suddenly went in a beam heading towards them, the beam of navy blue light took the shape of a kind of Pokemon, it had to antenna like things on top of its head and it had a round head with a small body and seem to have no legs, the strange Pokemon made its way to them, the girls knew they were in no shape to dodge and closed their eyes in defeat, the heard the whole school scream out to them as the strange beam of light made its way to them.

They prepared themselves for the inevitable as the strange Pokemon like shaped beam of light came to them…..but it never hit, they felt wind blow them back lightly as they heard the attack hit a wall of sorts, "Seems like you three need some help over here"

* * *

**And here we come to an end! yeah sorry about the shortness I couldn't really give anything out and I'm still working on making my stories bigger! And CLIFFHANGER O.O! I bet you guys were expecting that (giggling) and worse of all this is the biggest cliffhanger so far!**

**Who is the person/people who asked the legendary personalities if they need help? I wonder...wait why am I wondering I'm the author so of course I know the answer XP anyways give your guess of who the mysterious people that saved the Diamonds are and cant wait to see you next time! **

**Oh before that here the the votes of which Eeveelution May will partake in a later chapter **

**Glaceon~ 3 votes **

**Flareon~ 1 vote**

**Sylveon~ 0**

**Jolteon~0**

**Umbreon~0**

**Guess Glaceon is winning but Flareon isnt to far behind! remember people to vote, again people who have already voted can vote again but it is only one vote per chapter!**

**Oh and still nobody has been able to guess Dawn's sweet heart! Well i guess I'll just give you people some more clues to look at! This time I'm just giving away one! If I give the other away I believe it will be plain obvious! Okay here goes **

**~ The mystery guy has brown hair!**

**okay that is your clue for this chapter! Remember people that have already voted can vote again! GOOD LUCK PEOPLE **

**Bye! see ya when I'm done revising XD**

**~Mevy**


	7. Chapter 7 Dropping point

Hello Mina! How is everyone XD

**Paul~ **Hn, you're late, really late

**Mevy~ **(Crying) Whaaaaaaa! T-T Don't you think I know that already! GOMEN EVERYONE!

**May~ ****You should have finished typing this story ages ago! (Scolding voice)**

**Mevy~ ****I was going through a virus everyone knows as 'Writer's block', it's all you guy's stupid fault, I had a plan you know but you characters just had to go and act your own scenes and making new ideas changing this story here and there**

**Paul~ ****Hn, Troublesome**

**Dawn~ ****(Holding huge Mallet) Paul I swear if you say that word again this Mallet Misty lent me will make an acquaintance with your head**

**Paul~ ****(Sweatdrop) …**

**Mevy~ ****Anyways this story here is 4,984 words long without Author's note, please inform me if you guys like the longer chapters or if you guys rather enjoy short chapters, I really don't want to inconvenience you guys with long chapters if you dont want to read so much. Also this chapter is not one of my bests, I must admit I am slightly disappointed in it, this is the only acceptable version that I found better suited than the other versions, and believe me there were many. Also again I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of LH**

**Now to answer the reviews XD**

* * *

**shiny umbreon****~ I'm so sorry that I wont be able to count your vote of who is Dawn's sweetheart from the past, It will be quite hard to be able to give you the prize if you got it right so I'm really sorry, but I will count your vote to who May will be evolving in, Glaceon right, I hope that makes up a little for the inconvenience and again I apologise, also thank you for your nice review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter XD!**

**maki nishikino** **Hello there!, thank you for reviewing, also thank you for participating in Dawn's sweetheart guessing game, I hope you enjoy this chapter XD!**

**Blacknebular sta~ ****Hello there, thank you for reviewing In this chapter you will see who asked for their help, your guess was valid, sadly it was wrong but I can see from where you were coming from, anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter XD!**

**RogueCupcake**** Hello!, thank you for your review and for participating in the guessing contest for Dawn's former sweetheart, thank you also for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of LH XD Also thank you soo much for your compliment, it really made my day ^.^!**

**Lalalala~ **** Hello there, thank you for reviewing and I will be sure to add your vote for who May will be evolving into, I hope you enjoy this new chapter XD!**

**Piplup1212****~ Hello! Im so sorry for posting the wrong chapter, I chose the wrong file in my flash and accidentally put in the wrong chapter, I hoped that I would be able to change it before anyone noticed but sadly I wasn't fast enough, Again I'm sorry and I am really happy that you PM'ed me, it was nice talking to you and I hope that you like this new chapter XD!**

**Guest~ Hello, well I hope that it is fine that I will be replying to you guys at the same time seeing as that both of you guys have the name 'Guest' XD, anyways sorry but I wont be able to count the vote over who Dawn's childhood sweetheart is seeing as that I have no way to contact you if your answer is correct or not, Sorry, I will of course count the vote that one of you guys did for Flareon and Thank you for saying that you liked my story! Hope both of you guys like this new chapter !**

* * *

**So many reviews, dear Arceus I think I'm going to cry T.T I'm so happy I could scream! Thank you guys a lot for all of your reviews and I really hope that you guys like this new chapter XD**

* * *

There in front of the Diamonds stood a girl, she had light silver hair with dark grey highlights, her hair going just a few inches above the floor. She stood in a confident posture holding two war fans in both hands. The girl had pupiless Ivory white eyes that seemed mature yet held slight childishness at the same time, both emotions going together surprisingly well.

The girl wore a long sleeved white kimono shirt that went halfway the length of her arm ending a few inches farther than her elbow. The shirt was decorated with sparkly silver wind designs in the upper corner.

She wore white shorts with a touch of silver in them that ended slightly above her knee showing off long creamy legs.

She also had fishnet leggings that ended somewhat in the middle of her leg. She wore fishnet gloves that were fingerless. The top half of her hair was tied in a ponytail as the rest was let down freely.

All in all the girl in front of the Diamonds was almost otherworldly and undeniably beautiful, she was also the girl they have been waiting months to have back.

"Soul" Everyone, except May of course, yelled in joy and relief.

Said girl tsked at the Diamonds currently on the floor, "Really now, I leave you for a short period of time and already you guys are causing mayhem." Soul scolded playfully, the wall made of wind overpowered the beam of power sent by May and disappearing with it.

"When did ya return?" Hana said excitedly, happy to have Soul back with them.

"Just right now, you wouldn't believe all the trouble I went to to get here, but that's a story for after we stabilize May-May here." Soul said kindly to Hana, using one of her nicknames for May.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they got up with some difficulty. "Guess this is like old times ne?" Hana asked happily.

"Y-you are r-right H-Hana-c-c-chan" Mizu said, stuttering slightly before a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Mizu" asked Soul, concerned for the water entity.

"I-I-I'm J-J-Just s-s-s-so h-h-h-happy to have -y-y-you back S-S-Soul-chan" Mizu ended by bursting into tears, unconsciously making the rain come down harder.

"Mizu calm the hell up, if you keep crying like that May won't be the only one responsible if this place becomes another ocean" Violet said in a monotone voice, though you could tell she was really happy by the joke she had made.

"G-Gomen (Sorry)" Mizu said slightly timidly before once again sobering up.

"Okay so lets do this" Soul said confidently. "Everyone together now"

The four girls held each others hands as Soul, Mizu, Hana and Violet started glowing a colored aura of silver, electric green, cyan blue and Fuchsia respectively. Thought before they could attack May had already released another aurora attack of the same pokemon as before at them. The four girls dodged as they regrouped a minute later.

"We have to weaken her before we can stabilize her it seems." Violet said, worry evident in her features.

"But then we will have to hurt her, I don't want to hurt May-chan" Hana whined. They dodged once more as a tentacle of blue came to attack them like a whip.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." Soul said sadly.

"Fine but it doesn't mean that I'll like it " With that the girls gathered enough energy for an attack of their own.

Mizu closed her eyes sadly. 'Gomen May-chan' Mizu appologised mentally before putting her hands in front of her, palms facing outwards, she then called out her attack;

"Origin Pulse!" Bright blue beams formed around her as she let them go making the beams go flying to May, attacking her with the powerful beams.

Hana at that time was getting her own attack ready;

"Sacred Sword!" Hana called out the attack holding her hand out as a green sword formed into her hand looking almost like a samurai sword made out of pure energy. Hana made an 'X' motion sending an 'X' shaped attack at May.

Violet was gathering some energy making sure she still had enough left to stabilize May. Her eyes opened, her violet colored eyes glowed brightly as she called out her attack;

"Lunar scythe" Violet called out holding her hand out as well, a scythe appeared on her hand as she twirled it around, the blade was shaped exactly like a crescent moon as Violet slashed the slightly larger weapon as a slash like attack was sent directly at May.

Soul closed her eyes as she breathed in to ready her attack, she then called out;

"Slicing wind" Soul slashed her two metal war fans creating slicing winds to go directly at May.

All four attack hit May head on making her let out a scream of pain, all the girls grimaced but quickly got into formation while she was down, their auroras glowed their respective colors of silver, electric green, cyan blue and Fuchsia, the different auroras came together making a colorful yet still powerful aurora that they sent directly at May.

The aurora made a type of bubble like forcefield around May taking her remaining water power.

The aurora suddenly started to push her water entity back into May's necklace making May lose her blue hair and blue eyes, her features started going back to her usual brown hair and a little lighter sapphire blue eyes. Her blue gem from the necklace glowed a sapphire blue as it absorbed all of the remaining water entity.

After that was done her golden gem which was located in the center of her necklace started to glow brightly. May, having no more strength to fight for control, let Angel take over easily.

Her hair turned white quickly along with her eyes turning golden. Her wings sprouted easily without trouble from her back as they covered her form protectively only letting a part of her face be visible to the outside world.

"We did it" Soul said out of breath.

"Yes we did" Hana said equally as tired.

"I'm so glad" Mizu said in a soft voice before falling into the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"M-Mizu…." Violat called for her fallen sister before falling into the blissful world of unconsciousness herself. Soul and Hana following closely behind.

The five girls lay there close to each other in their legendary selves, unconscious and with little chances of waking any time soon.

A figure walked up to the girls, suddenly the figure sighed as the rain clouds parted letting the sun shine down to the earth once more. The figure was soon identified as Principal Cynthia, she looked exasperatedly at the five unconscious figures.

"What am I going to do with you five" Cynthia said with an amused smile. She suddenly beckoned the five figures, who were standing a few feet in back of her, forward, they could be identified as boys as all five walked up to the Director from where they were patiently waiting for what they were brought to do.

"Come on boys I will need your help in bringing the Diamonds into the infirmary."

The five boys gave a nod as they each went to a girl, they proceeded to pick up the girl's unconscious and light forms as they held them bridal style to not harm any injuries the girls in their arms might have and to make the trip as comfortable as possible.

The boy who was to pick up Angel was suddenly stopped by a wing coming dangerously close to hitting him. The said boy sighed, Now what?

"Hey Drew Hurry up we need to take these girls to the infirmary soon, this girl here seems to have severe injuries that needs to be treated soon, I'm also pretty sure the same thing can be said about the other girls."

Drew turned to his chestnut haired friend known as Gary Oak. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I really dont want to see how strong those huge wings can hit and how much damage it causes the one being hit" Drew retorted to his friend, sarcasm flowing in his words.

"So what are you going to do?" Gary questioned slightly amused, Drew sighed as the wings seemed to make a warning flap before once again covering the girl under them protectively.

"I have no idea…..hmm…. wait I think I have an idea…" Drew looked at the wings cautiously as his hands glowed a light green color.

"Lets see if this works" Drew said softly as he created a small bubble which grew bigger and bigger until it was the same size as the girl in front of him.

The bubble covered the girl and made her float up removing her from the slightly wet ground.

"Yes it worked" Drew said feeling accomplished, that didn't last long as the girl, who he know figured was Angel's, wings spread wide and destroyed the bubble in a matter of seconds. Drew was able to get a quick glimpse of the girl before she was covered by the seeming overprotective wings as they covered her from head to toe no longer leaving any spot uncovered.

Gary, although knowing this was serious, couldn't help but laugh at Drew's misfortune. "What now?" Gary asked, a hint of mirth still visible in his face.

"I'm going to try one more thing" Drew said before gulping slightly.

"Drew you better not do anything stupid like Ash would" Gary warned. He didn't receive any response from said green-haired teen causing him to believe he will do something rash, which he had often called an 'Ash thing' seeing how rash Ash could be at times. (Mevy~ Heh Ash, rash that rhymes.)

To Gary's disbelief Drew started to walk slowly to the covered Angel taking cautious steps to her. The wings protecting her seemed to tightened a slightly bit in a protective way yet not tight enough to squish the girl too much.

'_This boy must have a death wish' _Gary thought in disbelief as he watched Drew walk closer and closer to the covered girl and her 'Wings of Death'.

Drew's hands suddenly started to glow a greenish color as he closed in on the protected girl. He put his green colored aurora hand in the air in a defeated motion. His face was carefully blank and he his hands gave off a soft, peaceful aurora. One of the wings covering Angel unfolded itself from its protective place around Angel leaving only one wing covering the small girl.

The wing equally cautiously started to make its way to Drew as said boys just stayed still, not moving a single centimeter. The wing softly touched Drew's forehead with it's tip. Seeming to be satisfied with something Drew did not know the wing went back to its place around the Angel girl and slightly unfolded itself from her leaving her face uncovered and visible to the two boys.

They were surprised by the sight of a white haired girl under the wings. Her white hair was tinted a bit with pink which the boys could guess came from the blood of the injuries the girl must have. She also was really pale, more than humanly possible, and had bags under her eyes which the boys guessed was because of the lack of blood.

The unconscious girl's face, even while sleeping, was blank and only a slight bit of pain was visible by the minimum furrow in her eyebrows.

Drew cautiously made his way to the white haired beauty looking closely at any moment of attack from the white wings. The wings though, stayed still making no move to attack the green-haired boy.

Drew gave a satisfied nod as he carefully grabbed the small girl making sure not to hurt her any more than she already was. He held the girl closely as the wings seemed to wrap a bit more around the girl and slightly shrink, making it easier to carry her, though both wings still came down slightly to the floor because of their length.

Drew looked at the waiting Gary who, now that he paid better attention, seemed to also be holding another girl. The girl Gary was carrying had ruffled green hair, which also had tints of red here and there, her left cheek had a small scratch which was slightly oozing blood and he could just barely see that one of her legs looked as if sprained or worse even broken.

Drew felt pity towards the girls, although they were supposedly their enemies he felt bad for what happened to them, even though it wasn't really his fault, he couldn't imagine the pain they must be going through right now.

Drew was snapped out of his inner thoughts by Gary who told him in a slightly frantic voice that they had to get the girls to the infirmary before their conditions got worse. Drew nodded his head as they both ran to the school, seeing the figures of the other 3 boys already closing in on the school.

Drew looked down at the girl, she looked surprisingly similar to a certain brown haired airhead that he knew. The image of May instead of Angel laying in his arms in this critical condition only made Drew run even faster than he was already.

Suddenly, for some reason, Drew remembered that these girls wore masks all the time, so they were technically the first to see their actual faces. Drew felt somewhat smug about that fact and he was sure the other boys will want to tease this girls about it after they got better.

Drew smirked, hey even if they were in this condition they were still enemies and fighting for which group was the best, and that fact can never change.

Drew and Gary finally made it to the school, they headed through the gates and to the building on the left of the main building which was where the infirmary was located at. They quickly went inside the building and into the room used for emergencies, they saw that the rest of the boys already inside the room but they didn't dwell in the fact too much seeing as that they still needed to lay the girls into the recuperation beds.

Five Nurse Joys quickly made their ways to the boys, the boys were suddenly really grateful for the extended family of Nurse Joys, and quickly used their healing moves on the girls, the nurses' hands suddenly glowed with the aurora of the technique they were using to heal the girls.

The five boys quietly got out of the room and into the waiting area when one of the five nurse Joys asked them to step out while healing one of the girl's injuries.

"Well that was enough excitement for a lifetime", Gary said jokingly.

"You're telling me", Drew said slightly exasperated, "I almost got killed by an Angel wing, quite literally mind you" He finished off with a tired sight.

"Hn, speak for yourself, I barely got here and already I have to deal with such a troublesome situation" The fifth boy said out of nowhere, everyone turned to look at the boy who was currently leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, he was a red haired silver eyed boy looking at them indifferently.

"And to think my uniform is now stained with the blood of that girl" He suddenly said, seeming to care more about his stained uniform than the thought of the hurt girl that was the reason for his uniform's current stain.

"You know Paul, at times like these I seriously think the two of you are twins instead of cousins" Ash said in a deadpanned voice.

"Hn, troublesome" said purplehead said back with little interest.

"Either way good thing you did come Silver, we did need an extra person to carry the fifth Diamond." Gary said while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Ah, I feel so loved" Silver said in a deadpanned yet somewhat sarcastic voice, looking at Gary with slightly narrowed eyes, silver eyes flashing red before going back to their normal color.

"He didn't mean it like that" Drew quickly intervened, it was best not to anger Silver, seeing as that said boy had quite the temper tantrum. Silver gave his famous 'Hn' but before he could say anything else one of the Nurse joys came out of the infirmary room.

To the boy's silent displeasure she had crimson stains all over her nurse's uniform, they inwardly cringed, all of them knew the girls were in a bad shape but they didn't think it was up to this extent, even Paul and Silver were feeling worry to the currently hurt girls.

"So how are they" Gary said suddenly, cutting off the sudden dense atmosphere just a slightly bit. Nurse Joy seemed relieved for someone to speak up as she suddenly put on a stoic mask. The boys were slightly taken aback at the usually cheerful nurse suddenly becoming so emotionless.

"Well you see the girls are in a somewhat critical position, us nurses tried everything we could to help but right now all we can really do is hope that they could self-heal themselves and let them rest, that is all we can really currently do." Nurse Joy said in a soft voice.

"Hn" Paul said as he turned around to leave.

"Well I guess we will be going" Drew said with a sigh as he shoved his hand in his pockets and started walking away with Paul. The rest of the boys gave her their own individual good byes as they followed the leaving boys.

Nurse Joy saw the boys leave with saddened eyes._ 'Poor kids, they don't really know who they are do they' _Nurse Joy said with a saddened expression. Everyone knew about the Pearl's new 'fascination' with the 'Ordinary Rubies'. Nurse Joy a, along with the rest of the Nurse Joys, was one of the only people in the school entrusted with the secret of the girl's actual identity for the reason that if they were ever hurt like in this situation no questions will be asked.

Nurse Joy gave a small sigh as she turned around, already planning on a story for the boys when they find out the the four Rubies they were currently fixed in got themselves in a critical situation.

Nurse Joy felt slightly relieved, the Principle had gotten a new supply of the pendants and so she can hide the girl's identities by sending the Diamonds' back into the dimension made for them.

Nurse Joy sighed one more time at the thought of how much paperwork this will cost, 'Oh goody'.

* * *

A girl groaned as she tried with great difficulty to open her closed eyes. She was finally was able to complete the seemingly impossible task she she slowly opened her closed lids, Sapphire blue eyes opened slowly as the blue eyed girl ran a bandaged hand though her ruffled and tangled hair.

"W-W-Wh-What the H-H-Hell happened" The girl groaned aloud as she looked around the white room, said girl closed her eyes for a moment as she was slightly blinded by the brightness of the room. The blue eyes brunette opened her eyes once more as she looked at the bed next to hers, she saw red hair but before she could call out the room started to spin.

"N-No, I-I h-h-h-have t-to-o st-ay a-a-awake"

"Angel…." The girl suddenly mumbled before her world went dark with the cursed black color.

* * *

"Hey Drew, don't you find it weird, we haven't seen the Ruby girls anywhere since like three days ago" Ash said with a slight worried tone in his voice.

"Ash's right, I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to wonder where they could possibly be." Gary said with a slightly dazed voice.

"If you guys have not noticed, I am currently uninformed about these so called 'Ruby girls'" Silver suddenly cut in, looking slightly interested.

"Oh, they are these group of Ruby girls that we are currently having a 'play time' with" Gary said in a slightly perverted voice.

"Hn" Paul said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Oh I see, you should present me to them one of these days" Silver said in a somewhat interested voice.

"Sure, but remember we found them first so they are ours, got it" Gary said, his voice in a slightly protective voice at the end.

"Hn" Silver said offhandedly

"We're here" Drew suddenly said

The boys looked in front of them as they saw that they were right in front of the Director's office, they all looked back at Drew who just raised his shoulders as he he went ahead and knocked the door.

After hearing a 'Come in' from inside the office the five Pearls made their way inside the huge office. It looked quite roomy as a bookshelf filled with different books was located on the left of the office, on the right was a wall filled with portraits of the past Directors.

"What do you Pearls want" Director Shirona said, a hint of boredness in her voice. The boys sweat dropped but they were somewhat expecting that, even if she did not say it outloud the five boys new clearly that the Director liked the Diamonds slightly better than them, though that didn't stop them from feeling slightly irritated seeing as that someone liked _them_ more than they did the Pearls, who were clearly better than the Diamonds.

"Wait, don't say anything, let me guess you guys need another place to hide from your fangirls, that's it right" Director Shirona said in an off-handed voice, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Said Director grabbed the tea that was seated next to her in her desk and took a sip.

"Actually, we were hoping you would know were the four Rubies May, Leaf, Dawn and Misty was located at" Drew said in a serious voice.

What happened next none of the boys were expecting, the principle spit out her drink. Right. Onto. Them.

The principle started coughing as the boys looked at their now wet uniform with slight disgust. Seriously, first blood and now saliva filled beverage? This was a sad day for the boy's poor innocent uniforms.

"An-And Why would you of all people want to know of their current location" The Director said in a slightly put-off expression.

"Well that's easy, It's because we're worried about them, we haven't seen them in days and we want to know where they are" Ash said in a serious yet pleading voice. The Director's eyes softened slightly as she gave a slight sigh and ran her fingers through her platinum blonde locks as she looked at the five boys seriously.

"Stay calm and do not go hectic for what I'm about to tell you, you won't like this, but the four Rubies you are looking for along with another girl were hurt during the event with the Diamonds four days ago. I'm sure you guys remember when it happened since it was pretty recent, well they are currently in a stable condition and are resting in a recuperation room in the infirmary. Well there you have it" Director Shirona said slightly out of breath.

The boy's expressions varied from different forms of worry or anxiety except, of course, for Silver who wasn't really affected, even Paul was looking quite worried from the news.

"What room" Drew said seriously, eyes being covered by his bangs as he looked down.

"E-4 in the infirmary building but-" Before Director Shirona could say anything more the five boys ran out of the building and made their way to the infirmary building and the room were the girls were currently located at.

* * *

The boys had made it to the infirmary room were the girls were located in record time, the boys bent down slightly putting their hands on their knees, their breathing coming out in hard, sharp pants as they tried to control their breathing.

After finally stabilizing themselves they looked up at the door as they straightened their posture, they had to do this but they couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about what they are going to see.

Paul, Ash, Drew and Gary took a deep breath as Silver just stood there looking at the boys curiously. Soon the four said boys looked at each other, Ash finally gave a sigh as he went up to the door and slowly opened it.

What they saw inside made the boys wish they didn't come here at all. The four girls layed there in separate beds, their eyes were closed and all of them looked deathly pale. Their hair was a mess as most parts of their bodies were bandaged with only some parts being visible.

Each boy practically ran up to their respectful girl as they closed the curtains for privacy and sat on the chairs next the beds of the girls.

* * *

To say Silver was shocked was an understatement, he was full blown flabbergasted, the boys were not acting as themselves, hell even his emotionally detached older cousin Paul was _worried_. What has the world come to.

At first Silver was going to stay in the sidelines and just wait till his cousin and friend's were done with whatever they were doing to those girls. That was, of course, until he caught sight of a final bed, what was most surprising was that none of the boys seemed to have paid any mind to said bed.

Silver, surprisingly curious, made way to the bed, what he was presented with was certainly not what he thought he will be seeing.

In the bed laid a girl. Her skin, like the other girls his friends were visiting, was deathly pale and her short seemingly mid back length brown hair was battered and ruffled. Her left hand was bandaged as her chest raised and fell in short, slow breaths.

Silver unconsciously made his way to her bed as he sat in the chair next to where she laid. He looked carefully at her face for a reason he could not explain. He could just see a small scar in her left cheek, it was barely visible and seemed to be healing yet if you looked close enough you could see the smallest of hints of the presence of the scar.

He observed her features as her mouth opened slightly tracking soft, slow breaths, her lips pouted ever so slightly.

'_I wonder if this is the girl that Director Sharona was talking about, the one that was hurt along with the other girls.'_ Silver thought to himself as he looked closely at the girl for any signs of her waking but found none. Silver sighed as he ran a hand through his slightly lower than chin length crimson red hair.

He looked down at his hand as he slowly he inched his hand closer to the girl's face as he pointed out his index finger. He moved his hand closer till his index finger touched the girl's forehead. "Wake up soon" Silver said emotionlessly as he stood up and made his way to the door and was met with the sight of the other boys.

"Lets leave now" Gary said, though he was missing his usual smirk. "Hn" Paul said, but there was this sort of darkness in his eyes. "Let's get going" Drew said finally as his bangs covered his eyes, yet he didn't flick them away like he would usually do, instead opting to leave them there.

* * *

With Paul (When they were visiting the girls)

"Troublesome" Paul said to the unconscious Dawn as he looked at her with slightly downcast eyes. Seems like this girl was more trouble than he originally thought. Paul smirked ever so slightly as he he looked over her injuries, at the sight of the exact damage that she was carrying his smirked dropped faster than it came.

Dawn was covered in so many bandages she looked more like a mummy than anything. Her face had a bandage wrapped around her forehead, she also had a band-aid in the right side of her chin and the skin visible in her interior was almost as pale as her white hospital blankets.

Paul sighted as he put his hands in his knees and formed them into fists. How the hell did this happen, he takes his eyes from her for only a day and this is what happens.

Paul scoffed as he lifted one hand and put it on top of Dawn's smaller hand. He left it there for a few seconds before realization of what he was doing hit him like a stampede of elephants. He quickly took his hand from on top of hers as he stood up quickly. He looked at Dawn's small, hurt form as a dark aurora formed around him.

This was the Diamond's doing, it was because of their recklessness that Dawn was here. Slightly lond, plum colored hair covered angered coal black eyes as Paul bowed his head. Right now Paul wanted nothing more than make that godforsaken group of Diamonds perish from the face of this earth.

"Arceus damn you Diamonds" Paul whispered softly as he formed his hands into fists. With new found hatred Paul made his way to the door of the room, silently promising to come back he put on his cold facade back completely hiding his hatred. He would talk this over with the boys later, Paul concluded as he met the rest of the boys who were also barely coming out from visiting the other girls.

Soon they will get their revenge.

* * *

**Hello there everyone, unexpected ending huh? Well sadly things are just going to get even more messed up after this, Pearls hating Diamonds and wanting revenge, Wonder what's going to happen next ne? **

**Anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter!**

**Again I'm sorry about not being able to count Guest guesses over Dawn's childhood sweetheart but please don't let that stop you from guessing if you want, also you guys are more than welcomed to vote over who May will evolve into, oh and I am excited to say that one person has already guessed who Dawn's mystery sweetheart is, there are currently only around three positions left, again remember the deadline is around the 9th or 10th chapter depending on how the story progresses!**

**Now with the eeveelution votes~**

**Glaceon~ 9 votes! (O.O damn)**

**Flareon~ 4 votes (left behind huh hehe)**

**Well that it for today! Ja ne XD**

**~Mayeevee**


	8. Chapter 8 Feelings arise

**Mevy**: Hallelujah! (Dancing around like a crazy woman)

**Drew:** We are extremely sorry for her behavior (Sweatdrop)

**Mevy****: **Merry Christmas!

**May:** (Whisper) She was hit in the head a little too hard by Misty

**Mevy**: (screaming) I LOVE MY COM-!

**Misty:** (Hits Mevy)

**Mevy**: (knocked out)

**Dawn: **Hehehe…..Mevy hopes that you like the new chapter, she also apologies for the long wait

**Paul**: Troublesome

**Dawn:** (Hits Paul on the head with Misty's mallet)

**Paul:** **(**Knocked out)

**Dawn:** Let's throw them in a ditch before the police come

**Everyone: **Aye!

**May**: (sweatdrop) This are the answers for the reviewers

* * *

NightmareTheFoxWitch: Thank you for reviewing the story and for participating in the Dawn's past sweetheart contest XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Guest: Thank you for reviewing XD Also Soul is the name of the personality that resides inside of Lyra which is often called 'Legendary personality' by the Diamonds, the purpose of these personalities are going to soon be revealed in later chapters but in chapter six it vaguely explains that the 'inner personalities' help control the powers of the Legendary Pokemon. I will also be sure to add your vote for flareon! Hope you like this new chapter XD!

Aqua ruby: Sorrrrrrrryy for not updating in such a long time T.T! Life and school have gotten in the way but since it's summer break I'll be able to update more often XD! I hope you like this new chapter and thank you for updating CX

Piplup1212: I know Paul is really going to spice things up CX I was actually at a loss to how Paul would react to the Rubies being hurt, I didn't want to make him totally OCC and make him all mopey and start crying and stuff, I wanted to add his personality with a bit of possessiveness and ta-da his vengeful personality comes forth XD Also yeah the boys aren't going to find out the diamond's true identity for a while XD To play out what I have in mind I'm going to have to keep the boys as clueless as they are now, don't get me wrong they are going to have their suspicions and there are going to be close calls but for now the Diamond's identities are going to be a secret for some time

Sacchiance: I'm happy you like the Lyra part XD she was starting to be left out XP Anyways yeah its going to get really complicated in their lives now that the boys are going to start hating the Diamonds, let's just say its going to backfire on them XD Also don't worry the boys will find out that the Rubies are the Diamonds, sadly that's not going to happen for some time but the experience is going to be entertaining to say the least CX

maki nishikino: Thank you soo much for reviewing and for participating in the Contest for Dawn's past sweetheart! Hope you enjoy this new chapter XD!

AngleKitsune66: Thank you for reviewing and I'll be sure to put your vote XD Hope you like the new chapter XD!

Persona fan: Hello! About your question wow I didn't think anyone would notice XD Anyways no Lyra is not blind per say, Her having pupilles eyes is not the complete truth, actually that is just how it seems to the the person seeing her eyes, The reason will be explained fully in a few chapters, maybe the next one or the one after, it will explain the girl's skills slightly and will go into a slightly deeper detail about Soul's eyes, they are not Lyra's eyes but Soul's, Lyra's eyes are the regular brown eyes she has in the anime XD Again this will be explained in more detail in a later chapter

To lazy to type: First of all love your name XD it's quite original and made me giggly XP I'll be sure to add your vote and I hope you like this new chapter XD!

* * *

With Ash (When they were visiting the girls)

For the first time in a long time Ash was inexplicably at a lost of words. As he sat down and saw Misty, one of his precious friends, battered and looking so weak and fragile, it made Ash actually shake with sadness, and rage?

He could not truly make a name for the emotion going through him but one thing was for sure, he did not like it. He did not like feeling these feelings, he didn't like being in this Arceus Forsaken room. And he certainly did not like seeing his friend, someone so strong willed and in such a confident posture that it made you look in awe, in this state.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths Ash once again looked at Misty's weak form. "Hey there Mist" Ash managed to choke out from his seemingly clogged throat.

"You know…...I never really imagined you being in this state, actually I always thought that the opposite would happen and it was me in that bed, though in my mind I would be there from a concussion because of a too hard hit from your mallet" Ash tried to sound jokingly, giving a halfhearted laugh.

Not feeling like continuing Ash just stared at Misty's fragile looking body. At this position he could truly see just how small and delicate she actually was. He could see how truly vulnerable she could be and that thought only made Ash want to protect her.

He had never felt such a strong urge to protect a person. He felt like if he did not do it, if he did not protect Misty from future dangers, that she would leave his side and he will never see her again.

The urge only strengthened at that thought, a foreign emotion went through him as he stared at Misty's fallen form, It was fierce, it was overwhelming and it was possessive.

It felt so blood-thirsty, so chilling that it made Ash want to shake in fear. It curled inside him, feeding off of his protectiveness, urging him to protect his fallen friend, and to dispose of whoever dares hurt her again.

Yes, that was what he was going to do from now on, he would protect Misty from this day forth, there is no way in hell he will ever let her go back to this state, and that he promised.

Lifting a hand up Ash cupped Misty's cheek with his slightly large hand. Giving a painful smile Ash said in a confident smile.

"I will protect you Misty, from this day on I will always be there for you and I will _not_ let anything hurt you, I swear" With that Ash left the room, fully determined to keep that promise.

* * *

With Gary (Same time)

For the first time in his life Gary was not smirking at the sight of Leaf. He did not feel the urge to start being perverted or of teasing her. For once Gary wasn't being a playboy.

Instead Gary was only thinking of how the hell this would happen in _one day. _On how, when they took their eyes off of them for just that day, the girls went in these critical conditions.

Looking at Leaf closely Gary wanted nothing more than to travel back in time, grab Leaf, and never let her leave the safety of his arms. He wanted nothing more than for his Legendary to have the power to travel back in time and prevent his Leaf, his sweet innocent Leafy, from coming into this state.

Looking at her face he could see that her her usual tan skin was replaced by a pale, ghostly color. How bags were visible under her eyes. How her usually shiny, well cared for hair was in a mess on top of her head with bits of dried blood here and there.

This was not the snappy, confident Leaf who always managed to brush off his charm when many girls would kneel over him in a second. This was not the Leaf who always had her head held up high and never even blinked when he tried his many tricks on her.

But this truly was Leaf, he knew that, no matter how much he wanted to decline, to play naive and pretend that everything was okay and that Leaf was safe and sound and this was all just a horrible nightmare.

He had never went through anything like this in his life. Never felt these feelings as he saw a girl he barely met in such a condition. Usually he would just play around with a girl and call it quits before getting too attached to her.

He would have given up on Leaf a long time ago and had gone for someone else to play with. He would have never snapped at Silver when he showed interest in the girls and would have never had acted so worried when he found out that they were in this condition.

Sure he would have felt pity for them but that would have been it. He would have never gone out of his way to see if they were alright or would have cursed the heavens above for this happening.

He would have never felt these _emotions_ inside of him. He will never admit this aloud but it slightly scared him.

Looking at Leaf again Gary's eyes darkened. He will never let this happen to her. Yes he understood now. Even though he was still confused for the most part he understood one thing. He will never leave Leaf's side again.

She might not feel anything towards him yet but he will make sure to change her mind over him. She was unlike anyone he ever met before, she made him _feel_ things he never thought he would ever feel.

Making up his mind Gary looked at Leaf with determined eyes. There will be no backing down, no turn backs, and no regrets.

"I will make you have feeling for me Leaf Green, if it's the last thing I do" Gary whispered before standing up, bending down he kissed Leaf in the forehead before standing upright again and leaving.

* * *

Drew (Holy lord this is going to be good XD)

Staring at the almost lifeless body in the bed Drew had only one thought going through his mind. '_Why?"_ This thought revolved around his head, eating him from the insides.

'_Why __May__ of all people?' _Drew asked again. Why, Why Her?, Why did this have to happen to May? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Looking at her emotionless face Drew felt a shiver run down his spine. That look again, even without her eyes open Drew could just imagine the cold, emotionless gaze that they held whenever she had that face on. He absolutely _loathed_ that look.

He much rather preferred her smile-turn-grin as her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement.

Or Her confused looks as she tilted her head ever so slightly, looking so cute it made you want to hug her.

Or her thinking face as she furrowed her brows, eyes narrowed from concentration as her lips pouted ever so slightly looking almost kissable.

And most of all her embarrassed face, the one she makes when Drew does or says something that embarrassed her, how her face flushes as her eyes widen in shock as she makes the funniest face Drew ever saw.

But the one he loves the most, her angry face, the one she makes especially for him, it's different from her usual angry face because this one is especially made for him.

It always thrills him to make her angry for an unknown reason. How her face turns a bright shade of red as her lips pout in a cute way, even more prominent than her thinking pout or the way her eyes shine.

Drew can honestly say that her eyes turn red even if only for a moment as her sapphire orbs seem to contain blue flames. She looks like some sort of vixen when she is angry, seeming to make Drew's senses tingle with excitement at the look of utmost ferocity that had a look unlike one of a human init.

Yes, Drew absolutely loved May's bi-polar personality than he could ever admit. He loved seeing different emotions pass through her eyes as she played them out in the most breathtaking of ways that it made Drew want to see more and more of it.

For that very reason Drew hated seeing May in this room. For that reason he hated how she layed in bed, no emotion presented in her face, not even that of peacefulness. Her face was void of any and all emotion as her lips went in a straight line, only a slight opening by her breathing visible.

Her face was so unbelievably pale it made Drew sick to his stomach and made him want to just pull both sides of her face and pull them up in a smile.

And to think around a day ago she was healthy and unharmed, kissing him away.

At the thought of the kiss a small smile made its way to Drew's face. This girl never ceased to surprise him. He had made a vow that day and he was still going to keep it.

Going closer to the sleeping girl Drew kissed her fully on the lips, he did not notice nor care about the slight blood as he continued to kiss her.

Breaking the kiss Drew rubbed a bit of blood away from his lips. He did not care that to many that would be a show of harassment seeing as that he just kissed an unconscious girl who had no means of defending herself.

Smirking at the thought Drew looked at May, rubbing her slightly pink lips his gaze became downcast.

"You will become mine May Maple, but in the meantime you will never leave my side, never again" With that Drew went with the other boys.

* * *

Somewhere Unknown

Five figures looked at each other with exasperate faces. They shook their heads knowingly as they watched the clear blue pond that was presented in front of them. The pond was divided into five parts, each showing one of the girls with the Pearls.

"I knew this would happen one of these days" The first figure said, she/he looked at the pond with a knowing gaze.

"Ah, this is how fate seems to work" The fourth figure said with a sort-of smile on his/her face.

"If you mean that the humans have come to hate the very people they love then yes, fate does work in funny ways" The second figure said with a disbelieving gaze.

"It's not all the boys, just that purple-haired one" The first figure defended.

"And how long, do you think, will it be before the other boys come to the same conclusion as that boy" The second figure shot back.

The first figure said nothing, looking down at the pond.

"It seems that it won't be long before my own is claimed" The fifth figure said with a teasing tone in his/her voice.

The rest looked at him/her with confusion before looking down at the pond. Upon seeing the green-haired boy kiss the blue eyed diamond.

"Well well well, seems that those boys aren't wasting their time" The first figure said before chuckling, oh how fast they grow.

"Too bad that boy is going to be greatly disappointed in the future" The second figure said.

"That is true, even if those boys are chosen as their mates, it will be a challenge to get the girls to accept them" The third figure said with something akin to sadness in its voice.

"Who could blame them, after what happened to them it is only logical that they aren't too trusting" The fourth figure said with an understanding tone in its voice.

"It will be especially challenging for the brown haired boy" The first figure said, looking at Leaf's figure with knowing eyes. "She did get betrayed once, and it was the most horrible of betrayals" The first figure continued.

"That is true, that betrayal lead to _that day_" The fourth figure said sadly.

"But most of all it will be almost impossible for the green-haired boy, far more than challenging" The second figure said with slight amusement.

"That is true, how can you claim someone-" The fourth figure started.

"Who can't ever love back" The fifth figure finished, looking at the green-haired male with a pitying gaze.

* * *

**May**: The Police is here!

**Dawn: **Damn (sigh) hide them in the closet!

**Drew: **(Hides Paul's and Mevy's bodies in the closet)

**Police:** (Knock down the door) Freeze and put your hands where I can see them! (Holds guns out)

**May:** We didn't do anything!

**Dawn**: Yeah we're innocent!

**Paul and Mevy:** (Bodies fall out of the closet)

**Drew**: Okay now that is just creepy (Slightly scared)

**Dawn: **Relax not like their zombies

**Paul and Mevy:** (Start standing up)

**May**: RUN!

**Everyone: (**Run for their lives)

**Mevy: **Ouch my head hurts (rubs head) Wonder where everyone went? O.O

**Paul:** Hn

**Mevy: **Okay….Hope you enjoyed XD! Now to look for everyone else!

Three people have already guessed Dawn's past sweetheart!

Eevee Evolution votes:

Glaceon: 11 votes!

Flareon: 7 votes!


	9. Chapter 9 Leave us alone Pearls!

**Mevy:** Hello people! How have you been （＾∇＾）

**May:** I can't believe it, this was the most relatively fast update you have ever done O.O

**Mevy:** Hey I'm not that slow at updating (Huffing in anger)

**Drew:** Oh yes you are （＾＿＾）

**Leaf**: GARY!

**Mevy:** Oh what did he do now T.T

**Leaf:** He was _flirting_ with another girl

**Mevy:** So you're actually jealous (lifting eyebrow)

**Leaf**: Of course not I just felt bad for the poor, innocent victim of his womanizing ways

**Dawn:** Damn that's harsh (╯°□°）

**Gary:** Tell me about it (Sulking in corner)

**Mevy:** Don't worry Gary she's just playing hard to get, don't give up（＾∇＾）(pumping fist in the air)

**Paul:** Troublesome

**Mevy:** Oh put a sock on it Paul, everyone knows that your dying to tell Dawn how you feel about her (￣3￣)

**Paul:** (Glaring while blushing)

**May:** Ummmm, Mevy-chan I think you should start the story before Paul tries to kill you

**Mevy:** Good idea, Misty the disclaimer!

**Misty:** Mevy does not own Pokemon or the characters used in this story

**Mevy: **Now the reviews (ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ)

_ps. the cute funny faces I put in parentheses were made by my dear friend AngleKitsune66_

* * *

**maki nishikino:**Hello there! Thank you soo much for reviewing CX Thank you also for your compliment and I'll be sure to add your vite XD I really hope you like the new chapter XD!

**AngleKitsune66:** Hello there XD I really hope you like my new update and thank you soooo much for your kindness T.T You are a great person and I'll be sure to count your vote XD!

**Need-For-Sleep:** Hello! I'm happy you liked my ending for the last chapter, also Dan's part with Paul was on chapter 8, the ending part, it was short and I apologise for that XP I wasn't going to do one for all of them but then I thought the rest would have been left out and so I decided to have a moment with the rest of the boys XP though Paul's emotion was one of the strongest out of all the boys XD

**geekgirl:** Hey! I'm happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the new update XD I'm happy that you like the MayXDrew parts! Thank you for reviewing !

**Piplup1212:** Hello! Thank you sooo much for reviewing and I'm happy you like the story so far Cx I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AngleKitsune66 XD**

* * *

As the warm rays of the sun shined through a window a girl laying on a white bed started to stir from her sleep, blue tinted eyelashes fluttered as the brightness of the white painted room almost blinded the poor waking girl.

Groaning in displeasure said girl put a pale hand over her eyes as she tried in vain to make the thundering headache go away. Wishing for some painkillers the girl, with little success, tried to sit up from the small, white bed.

Finally giving up on the obviously hopeless task she looked around the room only to be met with the sigh of other girls in the room other than her. Eyes widening in realization the girl, with newfound strength, she sat painfully in a sitting position as she cried out with a hoarse throat.

"May, Leaf, Misty, Lyra!" After calling out the last name the blue haired girl started to cough loudly due to her sore throat because of its underuse for all these days as well as from dryness.

A red haired girl flinched slightly as her face scrunched up ever so slightly. Her eyes opened but closed just as quickly as she groaned. "Ugh, my head feels like it was hit by thunder" The red haired girl said, her voice scratchy and hoarse like the blue haired girl.

Turning her head around, the red haired girl caught sight of the other girl who was looking at her with relief in her eyes.

"Dawn….What the hell happened?" The girl asked as she rubbed her cerulean blue eyes. The girl now known as Dawn smiled a pained smile as she rubbed her sore legs, they prickled as she tried with little success to move them.

"It seems we took quite a beating from our encounter with May's water entity." Dawn answered her red haired companion, she coughed once more, she would really give anything for a cup of water at this very moment.

The door opened as one of the many Nurse Joys walked in, "Oh you're awake," She said in surprise.

At that moment two more groans were heard as two brown haired girls started to wake.

Looking at were the noises came from the girls were met with the sight of Lyra and Leaf waking up. "W-Where the h-hell are we?" Lyra asked, her voice breaking here and there from underuse.

Nurse joy went closer the the four awake girls. "You guys are in Silvermoon high clinic. You guys have been out of it for around three weeks already, your injuries were very critical and you have lost a lot of blood, you're lucky to even be awake right now. Anyone else would have been in a comatose state for at least a month or even longer." Nurse joy informed the four girls.

"TH-THREE WEEKS!?" Dawn questioned loudly before breaking out in another fits of coughing. The nurse joy, understanding the problem, quickly went out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with five cups of water and a glass jug filled with water on a plastic tray. The Nurse gave the four cups to the thankful girls as they drank the water greedily.

The four girl's attention was then fixed on their only sleeping member, who still didn't show any signs of waking any time soon. "Nurse Joy why is it that May still has not woken?" Leaf questioned, looking at May with concerned brown eyes.

Nurse Joy walked over to May after putting down the tray on a small table on the far corner of the room. Hands glowing green from her aurora Nurse joy closed her eyes as she tried to see what was wrong with May. Opening her eyes the pink haired nurse took out a pokeball, calling out her Pokemon partner Chansey.

As both of them did the technique meant for healing the four girls were almost about to break under the pressure of their friend being unable to wake up. They wanted nothing more than to stand up, run over to where May laid in her bed, and shake the life out of her.

Nurse Joy stopped her healing technique as she looked at May with critical eyes. She then put a hand on May's forehead and concentrated.

The girls watched carefully as the nurse opened her eyes, nodding about something she did something the girls did not expect. She practically ripped the pendant of the crystal eevee from May's neck.

Without any setbacks May's hair dyed into a white color as dove like wings sprouted from her back spreading out on the bed. White eyelashes fluttered as Golden orbs blinked into existence.

The angel girl painfully sat up, pain being visible by her slightly furrowed white brows. "Angel, what's wrong with May? Why can't she wake up?" Misty, snapping out of her slight shock asked with a serious voice, panic seeping into her face.

Nurse Joy quickly gave Angel a glass of water, which she thanked her for and proceeded to drink until there was no more liquid goodness left, before clearing her throat and proceeded to answer the question of May's whereabouts.

"May is alright, my Master just needed a word with her before she comes conscious again" Angel explained to the girls. They nodded, already knowing the being Angel called her Master.

Relaxing slightly the four girls looked at Angel, "How long will it take?" Leaf questioned the white haired girl.

"It might take a while before May can take control again, she is too weak and currently her emotions are too strong, she will break under the pressure" Angel explained with her usual detached tone.

The girls nodded in understanding, while nobody said it aloud everyone knew that May had the weakest hold over her emotions and because of that had the least control over her Legendary persona. While May might have the most power because of her godly legendary she did not have the control to be able to use the full extent of her power.

Angel looked down at her body, it was covered in bandages and looked weaker than it was. Her legs prickled, most likely from under use, and her body ached from soreness. She really wished she didn't have to be out here in this weak body but sadly her Master needs her outer self and so she will have to deal with this body for now.

As Angel tried to stand up her abdomen seared with pain. Muffling a cry of pain Angel flinched as she abruptly stopped her movement. The other girls looked at her with worry as the angelic entity bit her mouth from pain.

"Your bodies will feel a bit sore from their underuse, it will take a while before you will be able to stand up properly" The nurse provided helpfully. The four girls groaned as Angel bit back a curse, she did not like this, she did not like this at all.

Dove wings flapped angrily as the necklace around her neck shone from the red gem. Pushing down the fire entity that was about to envelope her Angel drained all emotion from her being. Closing irritated eyes Angel heaved a sigh, the girls looked at Angel with understanding eyes.

Because May lost control of herself like she did and let her water entity envelope over Angel the other entities were slightly more eager to show themselves. Angel seemed just barely able to control all the emotions trying to take control of her.

May's personality was quite a bit unique. While the four girls had their own specific personality in regards to their legendary inner May was quite different.

May had more than one emotional personality, unlike how each of the girls had one specific personality and one emotion that they showed the most, May was different.

The girl's Inner Legendary persona had their own main emotion and personality, Misty's main emotion for her inner legendary was timidness, Dawn's legendary persona was serious, Leaf's was childishness and Lyra's was matureness.

May was filled with different emotions at the same time, she was a bipolar and always will be. But with all those emotions her power will always go haywire. When being a legendary's partner and trainer one had to have control of themselves and have one specific emotion over the other, that emotion will contradict with the Pokemon they were chosen to be with making them compatible.

The girls were compatible with their own Legendaries because their emotions contradicted with the ones that their Legendaries had making the girls have an inner persona made to help them control the immense power they held while at the same time control their emotions through their Inner legendary's own opposite emotion.

Because May was such an emotional mess she needed a Pokemon with an emotion that contradicted with all of her varying emotions. Arceus was the Pokemon for the job. While the girls did not know all the reasons why May was chosen as Arceus' partner and trainer they did know one thing, they truly contradicted.

May's emotions though went so out of control with the immense power given to her by Arceus that the necklace was created, though the girls did not know the true purpose for the necklace, not even May knew what purpose the necklace held other than keeping emotional pieces of entities that could take over Angel and make her feel the emotion, no matter how often she asked Arceus.

They did know one thing, it will never come off, May is not able to take it off no matter how hard she tried and so in the end she just learned to deal with it.

But for some reason the necklace affected Angel more than they will ever know. Angel was made to be completely and utterly emotionless, which contradicted with May's emotional self making them compatible to each other. But when a matter occurred some of the emotions held in the necklace's gems came out and covered over Angel's emotionless self making her actually feel emotions.

Each gem, from what the girls could gather, had an individual entity inside, but the entities weren't complete beings itself. The entities were only emotions that took over Angel's own self forcing her to become the emotion that had taken over her. It was a painful process depending on how much Angel will fight over the control. The victor depended on what the situation that is presented and how strong the emotion becomes through May's real feelings.

So in other words Angel is only able to control May's power because she has no emotion at all, having emotion with little control will create a huge catastrophe that might very well end up in disaster.

The same could be said about the other girls, if for example Mizu becomes angry or an emotion that was the total opposite of timidness her water works will become more violent causing a catastrophe not unlike the one May or in a way Angel caused when the water entity was taking over.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Dawn asked the obviously in pain white haired girl. Looking at them with emotionless eyes Angel nodded ever so slightly.

"I am fine, just minor complications is all" Angel answered in her usual detached voice, the golden gem glowing in the necklace around her neck as the red light seemed to reside before it stopped shining completely.

"If you say so" Leaf said, suddenly she felt a flash of pain from her chest as she groaned.

"You guys have to rest, your bodies are still not fully recovered from the trauma of the powerful attack you did to contain May, I will bring some aromatherapy to help your bodies recover easier" The nurse said before leaving the room.

Easing back into bed Angel had her wings wrap themselves around her from habit as she looked at the white room around her with cold eyes.

"Lyra you didn't tell us, how was your journey?" Dawn suddenly asked said brown haired girl.

"Oh it was fun, I missed all of you guys but I met a lot of people over at Kalos. Oh and the mission was completed, though there were some complications. All in all it was a great experience." Lyra said with a happy tone. By her wording the girls knew that Lyra would tell them more about it later, but the information was too classified to say out in the open, so the girls will just have to wait till they were in the safe environment of their home.

"I'm back" Suddenly Nurse Joy appeared in the doorway smiling as brightly as usual with a Deerling following behind her. "Now Deerling please use aromatherapy." Nurse Joy told the Deerling sweetly.

"Deer, deer" Deerling said before the flower on top of its head started to shine, glowing brightly the flower let out a green type of dust looking air which filled the whole room. The girls started to relax as the sweet smelling aroma worked its magic on them.

Angel closed dazed looking eyes as her wings grew slightly before covering her fragile body only leaving her face uncovered. Her wings made a type of cocoon around her as she fell into a deep sleep, the aromatherapy working on her sore muscles making them relax little by little.

Looking over the now once more slumbering girls Nurse Joy nodded her head accomplished. '_I'm sure after this they will be as good as new by tomorrow_'. Kneeling slightly Nurse Joy petted the green Deerling for a job well done. Smiling the Deerling followed behind as Nurse Joy left the room to return the Deerling to the Pokemon garden located outside the school.

* * *

Waking once more from their slumber the girls dazedly looked around at their surroundings. The four still in control girls looked over at the still white haired Diamond with curious gazes.

"Is it Angel or May" Leaf asked bluntly, the white haired girl looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"Angel it is" Leaf sighed as she sat up in bed with more ease, the rest of the girls followed her example. Angel's wings uncovered from around her as they folded on her back with part of the front slightly setting on her lap.

Suddenly the girls were met with the surprise of Nurse Joy bursting into the room looking quite frantic.

"The boys have come to visit you" Turning her attention to Angel the usually calm nurse practically ran over to her.

"Disguise yourself as May, hurry!" The Nurse commanded in an overly frantic voice, pink hair going everywhere as her Nurse's hat slightly tipped over. Angel obeyed without a word and closed her eyes.

A white light glowed over her form as her hair changed into a brown color, her skin darkened slightly but was still relatively pale, her wings resided into her body once more. Opening her eyes the girls watched as it seemed like blue liquid was released from the pupils covering the golden color of the irises and filling it with the sapphire color they knew all too well.

Nodding in thanks the Nurse ran out of the room. The girls looked at each other quizzically -except for the emotionally detached Angel of course- but before they could say a word the door was once more opened by none other than the Pearls. Shock filled the girl's features as they became slack jawed other than the Inner persona -Angel-.

"W-What in the seven holes of hell are you doing here?" Leaf questioned, a look of pure shock and slight horror painting her features. Lyra was shocked for another reason, that reason being that the Pearls, arch rivals of the Diamonds -of them- were currently standing there as if this was an everyday occurrence.

'_What the heck have the girls been doing while I wasnt here?'_ Lyra questioned to herself as she watched the boys fill in the room.

"Now now Leafy, that is a very unlady like thing to say" Gary teased walking close to Leaf's bed, who promptly started to scoot back on the headboard as much as she could. Damn her legs which were still non responsive, if they would only work she would have run out for her life already.

What the hell where those nurses thinking letting these boys in here. Weren't they suppose to look after their health? They did _not _have the strength to deal with them right now.

Gulping, Dawn looked over at Paul who, to her horror, was looking intently at her with those impassive onyx eyes. She felt her insides squirm as she felt herself be drawn to those black orbs. Inwardly slapping herself Dawn was able to drop her gaze to her lap, a small blush working its way to her cheeks.

Misty smiled slightly at Ash who was practically mothering over her. "Are you okay Mist? Hurt anywhere, feeling sore, do you need anything at all? Food, water, medicine, bandages what about some clothes or maybe a fan? Do you feel pain anywhere? Are you uncomfortable? Here let me fluff the pillow for you" To say that Misty was being overwhelmed was the understatement of the year.

Drew looked over at May who, much to his displeasure, was looking back at him with those cursed blank eyes. "Why hello there April, Are you feeling okay now? I swear I knew you were an airhead but to go as far as get yourself in here" Shaking his head Drew smirked at Angel who had no idea what was going on here.

'_Angel I'm back, you can give me back my control again' _Angel inwardly nodded as she discreetly put on the pendant the nurse had left on her lap after she ripped off the other one. The process was fast as May simply slipped back in control of her body.

The minute she blinked into consciousness though she wanted nothing more than to demand Angel to take back control for a while longer.

Looking at Drew's smug face May felt a flash of anger and irritation go though her persona as she was able to hear what Drew said when she took control '_Why that egoistic idiot, it's __his__ fault I'm here in the first place!'_.

"You know sometimes I wish you weren't such a prick" May said to him before she could stop herself. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing with the other as the looked over at her direction.

The look on Drew's face was priceless as the rest of the girls laughed inwardly knowing that May was back once more. Drew quickly snapped out of his slightly shock state as he smirked right back at May. "And I sometimes wish you weren't such an moron June" Drew shot back.

May's face shined a bright red as smoke seemed to blow from her ears. Sapphire eyes danced in flames as she shot a look that could kill at Drew, who was inwardly enjoying the look of pure anger that he loved so much.

"Put a sock on it you grass-headed egotastic jerk" May testily said.

"Troublesome" Paul sighed out.

"Oh just shut up you cold hearted, 'stick-up-my-ass' plumhead" Dawn told the now evilly glaring purple headed boy.

Seeming to take the name calling as a game Leaf looked at Gary and smirked slightly. "Womanizing, ashole of a flirt"

Mist looked at Ash and was at a lost of words, she then smiled and said "And Ash you are a hardworking, mothering idiot"

The girls looked over at Misty with an exasperated look.

"Thank you?" Ash questioned, not knowing if he should be thankful for the compliment or mad at being called an idiot, or if mothering is a compliment or not.

"Misty! You were suppose to say bad things about him" Dawn said with a sigh, shaking her head in frustration.

"But I did! I called him an idiot and said he was mothering" Misty defended, huffing while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh forget it, now what do you guys want" May said in an exasperate voice, looking at the boys with glaring eyes.

"We came to see our favorite group of Rubies and check that you guys were okay" Gary answered truthfully, inching close to Leaf who was inching away at the same time.

"Thank you but as you can see we are fine." Leaf said testily.

"Hn, troublesome" Paul said, which Dawn answered with a glare that shouted for blood.

On the other hand Lyra was looking at the red haired boy currently a few feet away from her.

"Hello my name's Lyra, what about you?" Lyra introduced herself happily, one of her usual smiles plastered on her face as she looked at Silver.

"Silver" The red haired boy said back, looking at Lyra with slight curiosity in his usual cold silver eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you Silver!" Lyra exclaimed happily, once more giving the stoic teen a bright smile.

'_What's wrong with this girl' _Silver inwardly wondered to himself, grunting to her.

Lyra racked her brain for any information of Silver, she then remember that he was there Pearl who mysteriously left a few day before she herself left for her mission. Looking at the boy she wondered the reason why he had left the school for a time.

She looked at him and once more smiled brightly, Whats up with this girl and being so cheerful for no reason at all, Silver questioned himself inwardly.

"Annoying girl" Silver half whispered as he looked at the brown haired girl in front of him. She seemed to freeze as she looked at him with now angered eyes.

"You jerk!" Lyra screamed at the teen in front of her, glaring at him with angered brown eyes. Silver smirked as the girl seemed to bristle in front of him

"Whatever pigtails" Silver said back, seeing her slightly disarrayed but still mostly intact pigtails her hair was fixed in. The girl seemed to have gotten more angered at the new nickname as Silver just looked at her with his usual arrogant smirk in place.

"Hey Silver we're leaving!" The boys called from where the door was situated. Smirking over at the girl Silver made up his mind quickly. Hey, he wanted to have some fun too, and this girl seemed interesting enough. Not like the fangirls that kept bothering him and the boys wherever they went.

"I will see you soon Lyra" Silver said with his ever present smirk before leaning closer to her. Before Lyra could do anything to defend her poor self Silver had already kissed her cheek with his, although Lyra would never admit it out loud, soft warm lips.

Face burning with embarrassment Lyra managed a choked gasp before Silver left her side in graceful steps joining the other boys at the door.

"YOU EGOISTIC JERK!" Lyra screamed out when she finally snapped out of her shock. Silver only looked at her before promptly turning and leaving along with the other boys.

"Who does that jerk think he is, kissing my cheek like that, invading my personal space" Lyra complained loudly, looking at the door with a heated glare.

"Welcome to our world, we have been wondering that same question for a long time now" Dawn said with a sigh.

"Wait the other boys did the same thing to you guys too?" Lyra asked the girls in shock.

"I was first" May said solemnly, raising her hand. "But you should count yourself lucky, at least you didn't kiss him in the lips." May said before face palming.

"Wait, you KISSED one of them?! Does that mean….." Lyra questioned May hopefully, disregarding the fact that her friend had kissed the practical enemy.

May shook her head solemnly, looking sadly at her palms. "No, I just can't…" May broke off, shaking her head rapidly with tears starting to dwell up in her eyes.

"There there May, you'll get better soon" Dawn cooed at May.

"Right now we need to get better so that we can go back home soon" Lyra said, "I have some news from you-know-who" Lyra said with seriousness lacing her voice.

"I have information from 'Master' too" May said, using the name Angel calls said being, they can't exactly say their names out in the open, you never know who might be listening.

Nodding the girls layed back into bed. "We will start trying to move tomorrow, right now we need to get back some more power before we start doing what needs to be done" Leaf said with her usual serious voice. Nodding, the girls got back into their beds, going off into a light slumber.

May, though, stayed awake a little longer, laying her head on the white pillow as she looked ahead with unseeing eyes.

A tear spilled out as the flashback of a girl hugging a boy while laughing appeared on her mind. The girl seemed happy as she turned to look at May. 'Come here' She told her smiling brightly, the boy also motioning for May to join them.

'_I miss you'_ May thought sadly. '_I lo….' _But May could not finish that sentence, still thinking of the image of the boy and girl May stared in front of her with dull eyes.

"I'm sorry" May whispered out softly before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

**Mevy:** And…..FINISHED!

**Lyra:** What the hell Silver! (Glaring at Silver)

**Silver:** Annoying girl

**Lyra:** Haven't you ever heard about personal space (Glaring)

**May:** The same could be said about you boys (Glaring)

**Drew:** You're the one who molested me and kissed me without my consent (smirking)

**Mevy:** You kissed her while she was sleeping, at least you were conscious and able to defend yourself

**May:** YOU DID WHAT!

**Drew:** MEVY!

**Mevy:** (smirking smugly)

**May:** Drew Hayden you better start running (Pulls out a sword out of nowhere)

**Drew:** Dear Arceus! (runs for his life)

**May:** ARCEUS IS ON MY SIDE YOU PERVERT!

**Dawn:** Can't we ever have a normal, non fighting day?

**May:** I don't think we have that sort of privilege Dawn-chan

There have been three winners of the 'Who's Dawn's sweetheart contest' I have decided to push the ending of the contest to the 11'th chapter, which will be holding a surprise to all of you guys XD Now start guessing Xd Again I can only count people with accounts for the reason that I cannot contact guests to inform them that they have won but Guests are more than welcomed to participate in the 'Which eeveelution will May evolve into' voting contest CX

Eeveelution votes:

Glaceon: 13 votes O.O (you popular Glace)

Flareon: 8 votes (Don't give up Flare fight till the bitter end XD)

Huh seems like there is a competition going between these two Eeveelution XD May the best Eeveelution win XD


	10. Chapter 10 Escape, and a hint of revenge

**Mevy: (Staring at the screen unblinkingly with mouth hanging open)**

**May: Mevy, Mevy, MEVY! (Waving hand in front of Mevy's face trying to catch her attention)**

**Drew: What the heck is wrong with her**

**May: I have no idea**

**Dawn: What's she looking at (Looks at the screen) O.O impossible**

**Paul: What is it troublesome**

**Dawn: (Staring at the screen)**

**Lyra: Great now their both brain dead**

**Drew: (Looks at the screen) O.O Never thought that would happen**

**Misty: Oh let me see (Pushes everyone and looks at the screen) Ah, I get it now**

**Lyra: What is it?**

**Misty: Believe it or not LH has reached 50+ reviews**

**Silver: Hn, impossible**

**Drew: (Nods head) Must be a glitch**

**Mevy: ...**

**Lyra: (Turns to the audience) Good job, you broke the writer**

**May: (Nods head)**

**Mevy: (Jumps up happily) THANK YOU I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I'M SO LATE! THIS IS JUST LIKE AN EARLY B-DAY PRESENT!**

**Lyra: Its your b-day soon?**

**Mevy: (Nods head) In the 25th**

**Drew: Good job, you're turning into an old woman**

**Mevy: I'm younger than you are in the story (Sticks tongue out)**

**Drew: But older than me from the show (smirks)**

**Mevy: Little child**

**Drew: Old hag**

**Mitsy: (Hits both of them in the head) Shut up!**

**Drew/Mevy: Yes Ma'am**

**Mevy: Start the story, Also as an apology I made this chapter the longest I've ever made, 8,750 words, don't know if I'm making things better or worse by giving you more to read ^.^', Anyways hope you enjoy XP**

**Misty: Mevy does not own Pokemon**

**MEVY: BEFORE I FORGET, For being My 50th reviewer Piplup1212 will be getting one of the prizes that were given for Dawn's contest,. I'll be sending you the PM.**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU ALL HAVE MADE ME T.T**

* * *

_NOW TO ANSWER ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS XD_

**AngleKitsune66 :** Thank you for reviewing, XD I'm sorry for not answering you PM, I'm also sorry for the late update T.T I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will be sire to count your vote

**NightmareTheFoxWitch:** Thank you for your review, Sorry for updating so late, I'm happy you enjoy the Pokeshipping, rest assured there will be more Pokeshipping along with the other shippings in future chapters

**Cutesaralisa:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating, And you have no idea how true you ate, the girls are pretty...troublesome…

**Piplup1212: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update T.T I'm sooooo happy you like the chapter and CONGRATULATIONS for becoming the 50th review, I am sure you got the pm before reading this chap, anyways thanks for sticking to this story for some time now, I am soo lucky to have you as a friend XD

**geekgirl:** Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry for updating so late and I am so happy you like the last chap, the girls past are quite a shocker and you will be able to learn about all the girls past in due time. I LOVE TAKIS TOO XD! I also usually eat some takis or other types of snacks when I read other fanfics, its cool to know i'm not the only one XP

**Guest: **Okay this is a replay to both of the guests XD I will be sure to count both of your votes, kind of funny how both of you guys chose the opposite Eeveelution XD Sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter CX

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Piplup1212 MY 50TH REVIEWR CX**

**IT IS ALSO DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND/OR REVIEWING THIS STORY**

* * *

Leaf was currently changing out of her hospital gown and into the uniform that Director Shirona had provided them. Leaf sighed, she was having problems moving her sore muscles, even after the aromatherapy her muscles were still weak, the same could be said about the other girls. They were all changing in the Clinic room, making triple sure the doors were locked in case of unwanted visits from a certain group of boys.

The girls had no quarrels about changing in front of each other, they have done so a multiple of times and were comfortable with each other. Their relationship was just that close knitted. "Cynthia is an Angel sent from heaven thanks to the week off, we certainly need it" Dawn suddenly spoke up, smiling cheekly.

The rest of the girls nodded, they all knew what this meant, 'Vacation from the Pearl'. At the thought of no Gary for a whole week Leaf smiled cheekly as well. Oh yes, this was a good day. Leaf hummed as she tied her shoes, she had given up on her hair a long time ago and had put it up in a messy bun to fix later.

"I think I'm going to need more than a week off" May sighed as she brushed down her skirt, she had finished dressing and like the rest of the girls had put her hair in a messy bun. All the girls had a bird's nest of hair and did not have a brush to calm them down. Though Misty had to stick with a ponytail seeing as that her hair was too short to put in a bun. Hah, Leaf knew that Misty's comment about short hair being better than long came back to bite her on her behind.

Leaf smirked as she hummed slightly. Oh yeah, who has better hair now. Looking at Misty's puffy pony tail Leaf bit back a smirk. '_Wow, they must have given me more medications than I thought_' Leaf sighed as she walked over to the center of the room. The rest of the girls followed as they formed a circle.

"Okay, let's go over the plan of action once more. Misty, you along with Dawn will be lookout. May, you are the distraction along with Lyra if they try to follow us, I will activate some of the traps we have made and will create small new ones along the way. Everyone got the battle plan" Leaf said with seriousness lacing her voice.

"Yes Ma'am" The rest of the girls saluted as they got into a soldier position with their backs straight and their arms flat on their sides. "Good, now move out!" Dawn and Misty went to the door first, opening it slowly as Dawn stuck her head out looking around to make sure that the Pearls were nowhere to be seen.

Dawn signaled the girls that the coast was clear as they quickly filled out of the room. Now if you probably guessed it, you know that they are doing this to avoid a certain group of Pearly Pearls. Kami knows how, but the Pearls had been able to get the date and time the girls would be discharged from the Infirmary.

They had told the Rubies they would be coming to pick them up and take them home, much to the girls' charing. Seriously are they planning to stalk them now? Can't they leave them alone for at least one day? The girls were really put off by what they had said and had vowed never to let them see or know where they lived.

Leaf's eyes shined as a smirk pulled at her lips. While it was true that she was quite serious most of the time she was tactician at heart, in other words a major trickster, she loved setting up traps and most of all, always got revenge on those who have done her wrong. Setting up traps was practically one of her talents second only to sports, though she liked to think they were both evenly matched.

Like they say, she gets an eye for an eye, just in her case that payment contains interest, and a ton load of it. While Dawn might be the bubbly mischievous one Leaf was the silent, serious trickster. It was true, they both sometimes joined forces to get back at people who have stepped over their boundaries. And lets just say when them two join together the poor fools dumb enough to anger them better pray to Arceus they still are the least bit recognisable after the duo is done with them.

Leaf gave another smirk, while it was true that Hana was giddy and childish she was also extremely nice and forgiving making her quite naive and innocent. Leaf on the other hand did not know the definition of forgiveness without revenge to anyone other than her dear sisters (aka the Diamonds).

The Diamonds were the only ones who would be given mercy, anyone else beware.

Leaf smirked once more as her eyes gleamed evilly. Oh this was going to be good, she secretly hope that Gary was the one to fall for this as she turned on the trap she had set up in the infirmary door the week they had to stay in the infirmary to further recover.

As Leaf hummed happily she left her crouching place from in front of the door and started running to where her sisters were, they had left her while she had set up the trap but she managed to catch up.

The trap if you wish to know, was one only able to be activated by the Peards incase nurses came by, she was able to do this by putting the DNA from them coming into close proximity to them or from faking in bumping into them in the hall without their notice. Just in case she needed revenge on something. Leaf managed to keep the slight DNA from their touch through putting it in a special type of paper she had gotten for her b-day, she kept it with her just in case.

Lyra managed to transmit the DNA from the paper into the trap, successfully making the trap activate only to the boys.

If the boys came within a foot close to the door a machine made form a heart motor that Lyra had created, her talent was all thing mechanical and while she may not look like it was a literal genius, would break out from the door. The machine would shoot needles with notes taped to it saying 'leave us alone' who she inwardly hope would hit at least one of them (She was really seeking for blood now).

One boy, if she was lucky, would fall for the usual cliche, Hanging down from a rope of course. Though she made the rope slightly sharp making anyone who was grabbed by it be hurt badly from their foot (Yep, a demon was released). Finally, Dawn came up with a trick were a big flash will momentarily blind the boys, the flash made by none other than Lyra.

Yeah the girls did not waste their few more days they had to stay in the infirmary, they used their time to their advantage. Leaf snickered slightly as she ran along with her friends. She could just see Hana now, shaking her head at her while sighing saying something about her being a 'meanie'.

Those boys deserved it and the girls agreed. But they also wanted to enjoy the sight, the reason for the cameras sent by Shirona, who wisely didn't question why the girls needed them, were located in the hallway. Oh this day was a good day indeed.

"You think the boys will fall for it?" May asked as she giggled madly, eyes shining with mischievous and evil pleasure. Oh yes, the girls were finally getting their revenge. Conscience be damned.

Watch out boys, you have brought the worst of these girls, things will not turn out pretty.

"If they don't I, Leafia Morikami, will scream to the world that I am a die hard Gary fan-girl" Leaf said confidently, nodding her head seriously. She swore if those boys did not fall for even one trap she would go on a date with Gary.

The thought left a sour taste in her mouth as unwanted memories poured before her eyes. Leaf shook away the Arceus forsaken memories as she willed the tears away, it would not happen, not again, not ever.

Leaf felt a hand grab her own as May gave her a smile, Leaf smiled back knowing that May knew what she had been thinking about. They had both lost an important part of themselves that fateful day. One willingly while the other without thinking.

Leaf felt slightly guilty at that, she could still wield that part of herself, May on the other hand might never be able to express it ever again. All because of that bastard.

Leaf tightened her hold on May's hand. While May had denied Leaf holding any blame in the happening, deep down Leaf knew she was the one at fault. She pushed down her thoughts as she shook her head. She needed to concentrate, those boys could be at their trail for all they knew. Leaf forced those memories to be locked as she threw them to where she could not see them.

"I hear them" Dawn suddenly said, Leaf cursed. They were still only half way out of the main building, she then cursed that the building the infirmary was located at being connected to the main building making it easier for the Pearls be able to catch up to them faster before they managed to leave. The Pearls must have figured they would be trying this and came to stop them. Fuck their luck.

Leaf cursed once more as she kept running, speeding up, they had passed a few doors leading them to the where the entrance was located at, any other exits they could have taken along the way would have set off an alarm so they had to exit through the main entrance.

As they ran Leaf stopped here and there, touching plants that decorated the hallways to be able to create small traps, some small trees will set off splinters to the Pearls if the passed by while other plants will reach out and hold them back. Leaf planted the feeling of the Pearl's Aurora presence to the plants so that they would be able to detect them.

They barely managed to avoid crashing into any students. Classes were currently on so there was a low amount of student hanging around, not counting the Diamonds or Pearls. They saw the big doors of freedom in front of them as Leaf felt the urge to cry, thank goodness.

Before them suddenly stood five figures, their arms were crossed as they stood in a smug form. Leaf cursed (she seemed to be doing that a lot), she had completely overlooked the fact that they had their legendary aurora, making them overpower the girls in their weak, Ruby state. No offense to their Eeveelutions in any way.

Though to Leaf's smugness they did not escape her traps unscratched, she could clearly see that Drew, Gary and even Paul held some blood spots as well as ripped parts on their shirts, Gary was still bleeding much to her inner pleasure.

Ash also had some blood spots here and there and she could see him slightly favoring his left foot than his right, so he was the one who fell for the rope trap. Why was she not surprised. Even Silver seemed to have a few scratches here and there. Although Leaf knew deep down that they had only fallen for it because they had put minor legendary aurora on the traps along with the Pearls being unsuspected that they would actually pull traps, she was still giddy about the fact that they were at least a bit roughed up.

"Shit" Misty cursed as she turned to May and Lyra, they nodded as they grabbed a hold of their pendants. May grabbed a hold of her Eevee pendant as she concentrated, a small red and white pokeball came out of the pendant as she she held it in her hand. Lyra also grabbed a hold on her pendant, it held a pink Sylveon crystal as a red and white pokeball also came out of it.

"Sylveon come on out!/Eevee take the stage!" Both girls called out as the pokeballs opened. Lyra's Pokemon was a beautiful slender shaped Pokemon with white fur and large fluffy pink ears as well as a crescent shaped tail which was also pink. The pokemon had ribbons on top of its head on one of her ears and on her neck. The Pokemon had blue eyes looking pupiless with a white shine on them. "Sylveon!" The small Pokemon called as it showed pointy teeth.

Infront of May stood another Pokemon. It was a small brown fox like Pokemon with bushy fur. The Pokemon had a fluffy cream-colored mane around its neck with a short bushy tail with a cream colored tip. The Pokemon had round deep brown colored eyes with long slightly diamond shaped ears and slightly spiky hair on top of its head. "Eevee!" The small brown pokemon called out sweetly with its soft, baby like voice.

"Eevee use sand-attack!" May called out as the rest of the girls caught what she was planning. Lyra nodded at her plan with a smirk as she smirked at the boys. "Sylveon use Fairy wind" Lyra called to her Pokemon as Sylveon followed her directions.

Both Pokemon called out their names as they did what their trainers told them to do. Eevee looked around and saw a potted plant, knocking it down she used her attack to make the dirt into sand successfully making grains fly up in the room. Sylveon used her Fairy wind, successfully blowing the sand to the boys making them unable to see the girls.

With a 'thank you' both girls returned their Pokemon, keeping their Pokeballs out just incase they needed them, they attached their Pokemon's pokeball on the pendant's chain next to their Pokemon's crystallized figure.

The other girls had already left, believing that May and Lyra had the boys covered. Lyra and May high-fived as they quickly ran for their lives before the boys recovered. They had finally made it out of the school and were now running to the gates, coming closer and closer to the glorious exit. Soon they caught up to the other girls, who had been waiting for them outside the gates, they high fived as they ran from the school.

"STOP!" They heard someone yell as the girls turned to look at who was yelling, in back of them the boys were running after them, to the girls inner displeasure had been able to slightly catch up to them.

The girls were starting to curse the boys being Legendary trainers as they ran faster, Leaf huffed as she slightly closed her eyes. In a green light yellow with green colored leaf like ears sprouted from her head as a green and yellow leaf like tail also sprouted from her behind. Leaf's speed increased drastically as she ran faster.

The other girls followed her league as they also half-transformed. Long diamond like brown ears sprouted from May's head as a bushy brown tail with a cream colored tip sprouted from her behind. Fluffy pink ears sprouted from Lyra's head with a bow on her left ear, a pink tail forming a slightly crescent shape also sprouted from her behind. Light violet pointy ears sprouted from Dawn's head as a tail sprouted from her behind splitting slightly into two in the end.

Misty waited a bit until they were closer to the river around the corner, while the girls all had their speed increased by transforming she only would become slower, she was faster in water not on land. Misty sighed as she tried in vain to catch up to the girls. They turned the corner as Misty saw the small river, they were too far from their home and if they did go there the Pearls would see them, so the girls silently agreed to split up and lose them before they returned home.

There was no way in Arceus that they would let those annoying boys know where they lived, it would be a nightmare comes true. Misty sighed as the girls all nodded at each other, "Split!" Leaf gasped out before the girls all went different ways.

They were currently quite close to the forest and they decided to try to hide there, Misty sighed as she ran full speed in the water and jumped in. A splash was heard as a Misty decided to transform more fully. Legs were replaced by a mermaid like baby blue tail as blue and yellow fin like ears replaced her own ears with another fin sprouting from on top her head.

While Misty's speed drastically increased in this form but it did have a major disadvantage, it took long before her tail could turn into feet once more, and so she was stuck in the water until her tail once more turned into her usual feet. In other words she was in a major disadvantage with electric types.

There was also another disadvantage, it took quite a bit of aurora to get into this form, after changing into this form she no longer wasted aurora to maintain this form. The thing she did waste quite an amount of aurora to do is change back, in other words since she currently had a low amount of Aurora energy she was stuck in this river until she could recover enough to turn back.

Suddenly Misty saw something fly overhead. Praying to Kyogre that it wasn't who she thought it was Misty slowly swam to the surface.

There stood Ash in all his glory, standing on top of a gigantic Pokemon's back as the pokemon slowly flew on top of the river, she gulped when she saw just who the Pokemon was. She could see Ash as he seemed to be looking for her, Misty knew she was doomed the minute she saw the big, black Pokemon Legendary.

"Zekrom, it just had to be Zekrom" Misty sighed, she was now legendarily screwed.

* * *

Leaf sighed as she jumped tree by tree, Okay was this deja' vu much? It seems as if they ran from those idiot boys at least once a week these days. Leaf sighed as she kept leaping tree by tree. Thank Virizion that there was a forest here, this was just the environment for her. Leaf sighed as she kept running, this was starting to really get bothersome.

Why couldn't those annoying jerks just leave them alone, seriously what's so special about five normal Rubies? It's not like they know who they really are so why?

While Leaf was thinking about that confusing question a shadow passed overhead. Leaf stopped abruptly as her whole body tensed. Oh Virizion, please, please don't be who she thinks it is.

Leaf jumped down from the tree as she started running away like a chicken without a head. She bumped into many trees from running blindly but her body was nonfunctional at the moment, not being able to do anything other than running without thinking. Leaf's breathing started to pick up as she mentally screamed at herself. She knew she should stay calm right now but she DID NOT what to see that jerk, oh please don't let it be who she think he is.

"LEAFY-CHAN~! Stop running~!" Leaf groaned as she squashed the urge to bang her head in the tree. She started running once more but her path was suddenly stopped by a huge white Pokemon. Leaf gulped at seeing the Pokemon's large figure, if she had control of Virizion she might have had a small advantage with agility and smaller height but seeing as she only had her normal Pokemon, no offense to her dear Leafeon, she had no chance.

Especially seeing that this Pokemon was a fire type, a great disadvantage for her. "Fuck" Leaf couldn't help but groan out loud as she took instinctive steps back. "Reshiram, just peachy!" Leaf said sarcastically as she could feel Gray's smirk from where he stood on Reshiram's back.

This was turning out to be the worst day ever.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she felt her speed decrease bit by bit, she was still really tired and her aurora level was too low to do any moves.

Dawn sighed as she felt her energy decrease bit by bit, she was really low on aurora energy and did not know how much time she had before her half-transformation will wear off.

Humans who have become trainers of their chosen Pokemon use their auroras as a way to use the attacks of the Pokemon that they are the trainer of. As said before Trainers that go to Silvermoon high were born bonded with a Pokemon letting them use the attacks of the Pokemon they were bonded with.

They can also transform into them in special cases. But there were limitations, Trainers had a stronger and bigger aurora capacity than normal humans, they had to convert the aurora into a type of power which they used to create an attack, but like many things their auroras DID runout.

Their Aurora is the thing that bounded them to the Pokemon they were bonded to at birth. It 'copied' the moves that the Pokemon knew letting the trainer also use those attacks. But there was a limit of how much aurora a person could use, an aurora was necessary for survival and so if they overstepped their boundaries death was probable if not guaranteed.

Dawn sighed, because the girls had automatically used their auroras to recover from their injuries they were low on it, it didn't help their aurora was smaller than that of the Pearls because they currently only had the capacity of Normal Pokemon.

Legendary Trainers had natural large capacity, a trainer can increase their aurora capacity through training but there was a limitation for how much aurora could be stored. For example a Normal Pokemon trainer might be able to increase their capacity to match that of a Shiny or Rare Trainer but they cannot reach the capacity of that of Legendary Trainer capacity.

A Shiny/Rare Trainer might be able to reach the same aurora capacity of some Legendary trainer depending what Legendary Pokemon that trainer had. The trainer's aurora capacity also depended on how powerful the Pokemon they were the trainer of was.

Dawn squeaked as a figure came out of the shadows. In front of her now her stood a ghostly like black Pokemon with a white mane in its head that covered one of its blue eyes. It had red spiky growth and seemed to be wearing a ripped black dress or something along those lines.

"Ofcourse" Dawn mumbled out loud as nobody other than the plum-headed Paul came out of the shadows to her worst nightmare, pun intended.

This was not fair, she was in a major disadvantage not only for him having a legendary with her only a Normal, but a disadvantage of types? Dawn was really starting to hate her life, this world had no fairness at all.

"Of all Pokemon, you had to have a dark type" Paul half-smirked as she could practically feel his ego from where she was standing. Dawn's eyes narrowed as she took a few steps back, she was stopped from going farther by her back hitting something. She turned to see a tree in back of her, she turned back around and was met by the sight of Paul's chest.

"I goddamn hate you" Dawn growled out as she glared up at the smirking male in front of her.

* * *

May sighed as her brown ears and tail went back inside of her, she was officially out of usable aurora. Stupid Drew, if it wasn't for him her pendant wouldn't have broken and she wouldn't be low on aurora energy, though if it weren't for him she wouldn't need the energy particularly.

While it was true that their Inner personalities such as Angel gave them great power, it didn't really come without a prize. Having their Legendary Personalities take control of them made them stronger and everything but it gave great stress to their bodies. Their bodies had a certain capacity of Aurora it can take because of their Pokemon being a Normal Pokemon.

When the 'Inner Diamonds' take over they bring their great power with them forcing the body to adapt to the great power in a short amount of time, because of that the body automatically uses the girl's normal aurora to tame the Inner Diamond's aurora and expand their capacity to fit that of the Inner Diamond's capacity.

Then when the Inner Diamond leaves giving back control to the girls the body must once more adapt back to its original form, forcing the capacity back to what it once was, because of that the girls had been told by the principle to try and not change into their legendary persona.

That is also the reason the 'Natural Talent' was created by their Legendary Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon actually used a technique on the girls so that they would be able to use what they loved to do as a way to get back control along with helping the body change back without causing it too much stress.

This was also the reason why it gave so much pain to fight back the Diamonds from taking control. When the Diamonds try and take control the body automatically starts adapting to fit the inner's capacity, but when the girls fight back for control the body stops adapting, then the Inner also fights back causing the body to play a big game of tug and war making it expand and shrink the reserves causing great pain to the girl's persona.

Though the girls also had to be careful in not keeping their legendary form for too long, if they did it will also cause great stress on the body. It took great energy for the body to adapt to a foreign presence along with keeping all that power in control, when the Legendaries had taken the girl's power and [put them in the pendants the girl's body has become one of a Normal Pokemon body.

If the girls kept their Legendary form for too long their body will start to fail inwardly due to all the power and stress the body is going to keep the power at bay with its weaker state. The girl's body was not at a state that it could hold so much power for too long anymore, back then before the incident which made the Legendaries create their pendants along with the Inner diamonds maybe but not anymore.

The Natural talent technique was the only thing that practically kept them alive, if they managed to return back to normal fast then the damage inwardly won't be as bad as if they waited a few more days. That as the reasons the girls had been so concerned on Dawn when she had made her Inner Diamond take control for so long, it was a miracle there was no lasting damages, but she had been on a coma for a month and a half, which was getting off easy.

May shook her head as she kept running, the only thing that was keeping her on her feet this very moment was pure will power, she was out of Aurora Energy and her physical energy was close to none. Aurora energy was a mixture of high amounts of spiritual energy with a bit of physical energy, so it was no surprise her physical energy was also suffering.

She knew she only had a few more minutes left before her body gave up on her, and even then she was already slowing down bit by bit. May suddenly stopped to a halt when a snake like shadow flew on top of her. She froze in her spot as she inwardly prayed to Arceus that it wasn't who she thought it was. _'Oh who am I kidding, its him'_

May's thoughts came true as a large snake like green creature landed in front of her, the Pokemon's body spread out covering a few meters of the forest, May cursed inwardly, she knew she was doomed the minute the big Pokemon landed.

She could practically feel the smirk rather than see it as she could almost hear Drew flick his bangs. Oh Arceus, she was officially wrecked.

'_Curse you Angel, of all times to be out of commision it had to be now'_ May practically cried as the green haired jerk came down from the large yet majestic creature.

"Now where do you think your going May-chan" Yep, insanity here she comes.

* * *

Lyra was starting to rethink her choice of denying Shirona's offer to stay in Kalos for a 4 weeks vacation before she had to return. Maybe if she had taken up that offer she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She was low in Aurora energy and her feet were still asleep. Today was a really crappy day for the usually pig-tailed girl.

'_Why me?_' Inwardly questioned herself, Why the hell was that red-head following her? They just barely met for Lugia's sake! Lyra sent silent empathy for the other Diamonds, they had to deal with the other boys for a longer time period. That thought made her wonder how the girls managed to stay sane after spending time with those Pearls for so long. Lyra guessed that somethings were just unexplainable,

She was snapped out of her thoughts by flames bursting in front of her, Oh for lord's sake really? Why, oh why do the heavens love watching her suffer? Not only was she low on Aurora energy but she had to face _that legendary_.

"Ho-oh" Lyra whispered as she faced the big, beautiful red bird with multicolored feathers. Out of all the Pokemon it had to be the 'frenemy' of Lugia. Lyra squashed the urge to cry, why oh why was she facing this problem?

Lyra sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them she was met with amused silver orbs. The male in front of her smirked as his Silver orbs darkened tuning to a dark grey. '_What the hell?'_

Lyra's eyes widened in understanding, she then cursed inwardly as a drop of sweat rolled down from her forehead. If that was what she thought it was, then the girls were officially screwed. _"_Hello there Pigtails" A teasing yet seductive voice whispered in her ear as Lyra was snapped out of her thoughts once more. Lyra's fears were correct as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, she looked back up as the teen's once grey eyes were now completely midnight black.

'_Crap!' _ Lyra inwardly cursed, she knew what that sign meant, the Pearls also had advanced Inners, maybe not as advanced as the girls but close enough. Inner Personalities were normal in Trainers that were bonded with a Pokemon, they were the ones that helped control the power of the trainers, it's not just the Diamonds that had them. Though other's Inner personalities weren't as individually personalized as the girls were. The personalities' uniqueness to the trainer depended on what type they were, in other words if their pokemon was Normal, shiny or legendary.

The name 'inner personas' or 'Legendary personalities' were actually created by the girls. The true names were Shutsuryoku seigyo (Power control). Their purpose is to control the power inside of a Trainer and usually disappears when the trainers reach the age of 10. They are mostly called Shihai (control) and their level of uniqueness depends on what Pokemon a person is.

the Rubie's 'Shihai' is not an actual entity, its more like a restrain put in their Aurora so that it doesn't get out of control or become unbearable in the human body until the body becomes used to the Aurora, it is true that they would feel prickles of a personality that is opposite of their own when they are almost out of control but it isn't that well identified.

Sapphires would feel the presence in their mind a bit more, the entity does not stay with them for long and it cannot really be identified as an individual persona, its more like a restrain that can slightly alter a personality of a person when their emotions are overpowering them.

In an Emerald trainer the presence is almost a full entity but not completely, again there is a restraint but this time when the Emeralds feeling overpowered silent whispers could be heard inside their head changing their mood. The Shihai uses the trainer's consciousness and makes it stronger making the Trainer keep from being overpowered.

The Diamonds were the only ones that had their 'Shihai' able to control them and be a separate entity with their own thoughts yet still part of them. They were the only ones that actually had an entity that was practically their own person yet at the same time was not. Well that's what Lyra thought, it seemed that the Pearls also had Shihai that could take control making their personality change completely rather than just be altered slightly. It took Lyra by surprise and at the same time made a shiver run up her spine.

When a person has that type of Shihai they were not completely identified as a Shihai but as a 'Chikara' (Power), because the entity did not only change the person's personality, it gave them more power of the Pokemon that they were chosen as than if they had their restrain. It practically pulls the plug on their restrain letting their Pokemon's power mix with their own aurora making them powerful, but again it causes great stress on the body so it is recommended not to do it too often.

Though Lyra knew that he was still in control, while it was true that Silver's personality was changed he wasn't being controlled by his entity. It would seem like the Pearl's Chikara was still not completely its own entity and so it just let them tap into their Pokemon' power more fully, it did not completely take control of them.

The prize for tapping into their Pokemon's power was not only bodily stress of course, that would just be too easy. Another effect was that the Chikara in the Diamond's case, completely took control of their body, it could be seen both ways, if they took control they could keep the Diamonds from completely going bonkers and hurting themselves, bad news? If the emotion was too strong there was a chance the Chikara would lose control of themselves as well and create a 'Natural' disaster.

It seemed that in the boy's case the Chikara only changed their personalities, they didn't take control most likely because it wasn't completely its own entity.

All these thoughts swirled around Lyra's head as she stare at Silver's seductive and lustful eyes, much to her surprise she could also gather a hint of possessiveness in them. Lyra sighed, she gave a small prayer for the girls, if Silver had a Chikari then there was an undeniable chance that the rest of the boys also had them.

'_Fuck my life'_ Lyra grumbled inwardly as she readied herself to her fate, this was not going to end pretty, most likely for her.

* * *

Unknown Place

A man stood atop a mountain, he looked around seeming to be looking for something or someplace specifically. His gaze lightened as his eyes fixed upon a big beautiful tree, the tree seemed to glow a slightly dull green, bright green leaves grew on its branches seeming to never die or lose their health in the slightest. Its bark was a healthy brown almost seeming to be smooth without a single rigid edge on it.

The tree seemed otherworldly as a tombstone was present in front of the tree, it was a nicely sized one, seeming to be two feet tall and a beautiful pearly white, not a smudge of dirt or dull of age present. Flames could be seen with an electric jolt not too far from the tree yet the man did not care for those undeniably beautiful flames, his whole gaze instead taking in the condition of the tee and its stone.

Eyes beginning to mist the man bowed his head as his hands clenched into fist, he took a step forward, then another. Standing almost directly in front of the stone he fell on his knees, a tear running down his pale cheek as his hands came forward, clenching the grass in front of him.

'_I was too weak, I couldn't save you'_ He thought remorsely as another tear fell, hitting upon the grass under him. A leaf fell, almost seeming unnatural to happen with this particular tree. It fell directly in front of the man, the leaf gliding down his cheek in an almost caressing manner. Teeth clenched as he grabbed the leaf in a caring manner, rubbing it carefully with his thumb as he then set it beside the tree.

Memories played as the images of two brown haired girls filled his vision, he felt a bitter chuckle come out of his lips as the smallest of the two seemed to squeal upon seeing him, running up to him without a care in the world.

"_Nii-san!(Big brother) You're back" A little brown haired girl squealed out as her tiny feet took her to a young teen, the teen smiled brightly as he laughed wholeheartedly, "Hello there little princess" The teen said with a caring look in his gaze._

_The young girl jumped on him as he caught her on his arms, she smiled at him fully, one of her front teeth missing heightening her cuteness, "Look Nii-san, my tooth fell out, Nee-san(big Sister) said that soon another bigger and stronger one will grow." The little girl said with a giddy expression. _

_He smiled as another older brown haired girl came as well, she smiled back at him as he stepped to her, "Nee-san! Look Nii-san is back" The little girl squealed out as the brown haired girl smiled, "Welcome back" She said with a bright smile._

"_Its good to be home" He said back, eyes warm as he gazed at the two girl._

The man's fist clenched, why do those memories always surface, the mere thought of the past always made guilt form in his chest. He couldn't protect one, and left the other, he didn't deserve them. He really didn't.

"_Nii-san, promise you will stay with me and Nee-san forever" A little girl asked the teenage boy, eyes filled with plead, the teen looked at her before smiling "Princess I will always stay with you two, I will never leave and I will always protect the both of you's" He told the little girl with a confident look, eyes showing pure honesty and confidence._

_The girl smiled brightly as she hugged the male from her place on the grass, the three were sitting on a grass field as the older brown haired girl layed next to the teen boy, her head on his lap, she smiled at him as her face came up. A light kiss was pressed on his pale lips as she smiled lovingly at him._

_The male gave her an equally loving smile as the small girl squealed about her 'Nii-san and Nee-san always being with her forever'. This is what he lived for, these two girls were more than the world to him, and he will always protect them._

A snort made its way out of the man as the thought came to his mind, he was a liar, he couldn't protect them, he couldn't even stay with the other as he had promised. Red eyes hardened as the tears stopped, the male looked at at the tree.

"I will avenge you, do not worry, soon those bastards will pay for what they did" With those words the man seemed to disappear, leaving beautiful blue roses behind.

The tree seemed to wilt ever so slightly at his words, a breeze passed as it twirled around the tree before leaving, the clearing once more silent excluding the slight cracks of the electric flame not too far away.

* * *

Misty glared at Ash as Zekrom flew closer to the river, her eyes suddenly widened at the sight before her eyes, once a coal black were now an electric blue with red pupils. Misty's glare wavered as she instinctively swam farther away from Ash. 'Chikara' the thought ran through her mind as she gazed at Ash's stoic face.

The thought made her heart throb, she knew she couldn't be here too long. The thing about Chikara is that if she were to be in presence of one that she felt angered or worried about then Mizu will automatically come out and she didn't need Ash seeing that she was one of the Diamonds for numerous of reasons.

Misty tried swimming back down but a warning sting from a small electric zap in the water warned her that Ash wouldn't take that kindly. Misty cursed as she looked at Ash, her eyes hardened. Ash's face betrayed nothing as he made Zekrom fly closer to her, with one swoop she was not expecting Misty found herself trapped on Zekrom's hold.

Misty tried to wiggle out as her tail thrashed repeatedly, she cursed as she once more glared at the black haired boy, who now that she looked closely had distinctive bright blue highlights on his black hair. Misty had the distinctive urge to rip her pendant off and have Mizu deal with him but squashed the urge. She was weak right now and had no more energy left to even hope to get out of this Pokemon's grip.

She looked down at her pendant and saw that her anger and nervousness on this predicament was slowly but surely cracking the crystal. She knew that she had no time left and that if this kept up she would have no choice but let Mizu take over and that was not a choice she was keen on taking.

Sighing Misty knew what she had to do, but deep down she knew it was going to hurt like a bitch. Readying herself, she looked at Ash and gave him a smug smirk. "ja ne (Bye)" With those parting words Misty started to become a clear color, before Ash could do anything she suddenly became water, the water fell to the river as Ash looked at the now empty if not slightly wet hand of Zekrom.

A smirk appeared on his lips as Ash chuckled, these girls were amusing, that was an undeniable fact.

* * *

Leaf snarled slightly as Gary looked at her indifferently. His once brown eyes were now blue as his brown hair now had a pearly white color on its tips. His usually smirking face was now interferent and, to- Leaf's inner shock, he was undeniably acting more like a gentleman if nothing more.

"Gary, leave me the fuck alone" Leaf snarled out, now completely tired of all of this. She was pissed and had low Aurora levels making her feel drowsy and so dizzy it was hard to stand at the very moment.

"I apologize but that is not an option, why not just surrender now and let me take you home" Gary answered, Leaf was officially out for blood.

A green aurora formed on her hands as pointy flower petals appeared and struck at Gary, the injuries he had gotten from her traps had now been healed yet Leaf was able to use the petals to reopen the wounds if not just slightly. Gary flinched slightly as the attack hit him, but to Leaf's horror the injuries healed just as quickly as they were made. It seems she really is at a great disadvantage here.

Leaf turned trying to run from the brown haired teen but she was stopped by a wall of fire appearing in back of her, she was burn slightly as Leaf muffled as cry of pain. She looked down at the now raw looking part of her arm as it stung greatly.

Tears stung at her eyes but she squished them down, she will not show weakness. Gary seemed to have seen her get hurt as his gaze soften, his eyes looked at her guiltily as Leaf turned to him with a glare, her hand cradling her hurt arm.

Its seems she no longer has a choice, it was either using that technique or risking letting Hana out, Leaf chose the former. Leaf's glare intensified as her eyes hardened ever so slightly, she will get her revenge for this if it was the last thing she did!

Gary opened his mouth to apologise but before he could Leaf started to turn a green color. She stared disappearing as her body little by little turned into leaves that were being blown away by the wind.

Before Gary could do anything to retaliate leaf left, but not before giving him the finger, inwardly Gary knew he was not going to get away for what he had done unscratched if not alive.

* * *

May felt dizziness spread through her head as she looked at Drew with dull eyes. She was so tired and she knew she didn't have long before she would finally collapse. Drew looked at her with a gentle expression, his eyes now a golden yellow almost like her own as Angel with his green hair holding two yellow strands next to his face slightly covering his left eye, three red highlights were present on the left side of his head as he smiled at her.

Realization hit May full force as she looked at Drew's changed persona, she should have guessed that the boys also had a Chikara. Glaring at him May tried stepping back but unfortunately the move made her almost fall backwards, thankfully or unfortunately, whatever you see it as Drew had caught her before she could fall.

"You should be more careful May-chan" Drew whispered in her ear as he rubbed her arm caringly. May felt his eyes roam over her body making sure she hadn't injured herself. Though inwardly May couldnt help but wish he would make a side remark about her being an airhead for getting this weak while smirking. May shook her head to get that confusing thought off her head, she then regretted the motion when the world started to spin around her.

Drew wrapped his arms around her and a sudden warm feeling filled May, before she could properly explore that feeling it disappeared leaving May to wonder what it possibly could have been. May realized this was no time to think of such things seeing the problem that was in hand. She was still low in power and if this kept up she was sure she will go out of commision leaving her in the mercy of none other than Drew Hayden.

That thought made shivers run up her spine as goosebumps filled her arms, for what reason she was unsure. May knew what had to be done but that didn't mean she was going to like it, she was sure the other girls were using that same exact technique but atleast they had the evolutionary form, she was sure she was going to regret this.

May closed her eyes as she concentrated on her last bit of Aurora power, she thought of the house and were the location was at. That moment she felt a pull to that very direction as her body started to disintegrate, turning into some type of sand but at the same time not sand at all. The material was a yellowish brown as May disappear into it little by little.

She fainted right when the technique was finished, vaguely hearing Drew call out her name in worry.

* * *

Lyra was really starting to curse the fact that she could not use her legendary techniques or even her larger reserves of Aurora, she was losing this fight and quickly at that. It was true, the two had started to fight when Lyra had sent a not so subtle fairy wind attack at Silver leaving two nice sized scratches on his cheek.

Those injuries had healed fairly quickly much to Lyra's displeasure, she swore she was going to train harder after this. He had thankfully kept his Ho-oh out of the fight, but Lyra was sure he was still holding back. She cursed her weaker attacks and smaller reserves, though to be honest she didn't think she would have lasted this long in her state.

She knew time was running out for her, she was quite tired and her Aurora hadn't had enough time to completely restore all of the Aurora she had used up, she needed to end this and quick if she had any chance of leaving before she was completely out of energy.

A thought came to her mind as she was fairly sure the other girls had also done this, suddenly she felt pressure on her back and was shocked to find herself trapped in the arms of silver, who was holding her flush against his chest.

Lyra held back a blush as she glared up at the taller male, cursing her smaller form. Silver smirked at her, eyes shining with mirth as he teasingly whispered, "Caught you". Lyra no longer had any choice as she closed her eyes. She will not go down this easily, she would be damned if she did.

Wind started to to circle the two as Lyra smirked at Sylver's surprised form, she mouthed a 'Goodbye' as she disappeared in a form of sparkling wind. Lyra was sure she was going to pay for this later but right now she had to concentrate in getting home before the after affects of this particular move came.

This day could not get any worse.

* * *

Dawn was a second away from crying in desperation at this very moment. She was currently trapped with Paul in front of her and a tree on her back, Paul looking at her with an uncovered lustful look on his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run away crying for her mother at this very moment but sadly, she was too prideful to do that.

Though Dawn couldn't help but squeak when Paul leaned forward and buried his face in her neck. Wait….WAS HE FUCKING SNIFFING HER. _'Oh hells no'_ Dawn glared furiously as scarlet red colored her whole face. She was starting to breathe slightly heavier and she knew that her heart beat had escalated to an abnormal speed.

That was it, she was done. She needed to get out of here soon or else she will lose all sense of sanity and beat this bastard to a pulp. Dawn controlled her breathing, she was about to the technique to leave here, but before she could she felt her Aurora leave her and she could do anything to stop it.

She felt weight in her left wrist and looked down to see a bracelet there, she looked up at a smirking Paul who held an air of smugness around him. He led up a finger as he shook it in front of her in a teasing manner. "Bad Dawn, were you planning on leaving. Behavior like that deserves punishment."

Dawn stared wide eyed at the teen in front of her, she never thought that Paul would actually do something like that. Dawn snarled at him but before she could do anything more a warm feeling started trickling down from her neck. She looked slightly back to see Paul holding a black aurora colored hand on the back of her neck. She felt her vision start going hazy as the obvious effects of sleep covered her.

Dawn cursed him and all of his offsprings to hell before falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Dawn: What the Hell! Paul you jerk! You kidnapped me!**

**Paul: (sigh) Troublesome**

**Mevy: Don't worry Dawn he won't do anything bad to you, atleast nothing that I will write, this story IS rated T, maybe behind the scenes though**

**Dawn: MEVY YOU ARE NOT MAKING THINGS BETTER!**

**Mevy: (giggles)**

**The other girls: Thank god it wasn't us**

**Dawn: Yeah, not helping**

**Leaf: (Turns to Gary) I swear I will get my revenge for that burn**

**Gary: (Sweats profusely) hehe**

**Mevy: Anyways I hope you like the new chapter, be ready to get another update soon**

**Everyone: Bye**

_**Okay The last day for the 'Guess Who Dawn's Past Sweetheart Is' is ending next chapter, so start guessing now, Again I am sorry but I cannot count guest votes though I will count them for voting who May will evolve to.**_

_Eeveelution votes:_

_Glaceon: 17 (Man there are some die hard Glaceon fans out there)_

_Flareon: 9 (Hehe Seems like you were left behind there buddy ^.^')_


	11. Chapter 11 Carnival and confession?

_**Mevy:**_ Umm…...Hello there?

_**May:** _(Eye twitching) WHY YOU!

_**Leaf:**_ You lied to us, you said you were going to update in your b-day, what the hel!?

_**Mevy:**_ I'm sorry! I was so busy with school and my family doing non stop parties and reunions and store trips and time just got out of my hands

_**Drew:**_ The same excuses with you

_**Mevy:**_ T.T I'm sorry

_**Misty**_: Just start the story

_**Ash**_: Has anyone seen Pikachu? I haven't seen him all day

_**Drew**_: (Whispering) Maybe he saw how much of an idiot his trainer was and finally ran away

_**Mevy**_: hehe, I might or might not have accidentally left him in school when I took him

_**Ash**_: YOU DID WHAT!?

_**Mevy**_: I'll get him back tomorrow when I go again

_**Ash**_: You better, that is so irresponsible of you

_**Misty**_: Huff, look who's talking

_**Gary**_: Am I the only one surprised Ash knows such a big word?

_**Mevy**_: All of you's are giving me a headache, Leaf?

_**Leaf**_: Mevy does not own Pokemon

* * *

**This chapter is a prize for ****RogueCupcake, after winning the contest she had asked for more Ikarishipping goodness so i made this chapter exclusively Ikarishipping, Hope all you Ikarishippers out there enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Piplup1212**: I am happy you liked the last chapter, and for the amusing part, eh I was feeling slightly sadistic and decided to torture the girls in a way XP I don't see myself as that well with humor but I am happy you like it ^^

**geekgirl**: Hehe, I am happy you like the story enough to read in such an hour ^^ The finger, wow lots of people like that part huh Yeah Gary had it coming to him but he wont get off that easily, M&amp;M's huh, luckyyy T.T, Hope you like this new chapter ^^

**NightmareTheFoxWitch**: Huh I guess you're right, though some people have also told me that it's becouse Glaceon remind them of Angel and stuff, its kinda funny really, poor Flareon Glaceon is leaving her in the dust XP

**Guest**: Why would I hate you? Ofcourse not I wouldn't hate a reader even if they dissed my story, dislike maybe but never hate ^^

**AngleKitsune66**: I feel like the worst friend ever, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now T.T I truly am sorry for not messaging you as much anymore T.T I'll be sure to respond u more frequently now on X.X

**CraziOtaku200**: I'm sorry for updating so late, I am happy you like the story so far and hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^

**Crazi0Muffinz**: Eh!? O.O What made you think that! Oh please don't tell me that my last chapter didnt come off as too perverted ! Oh lord Kakashi has really rubbed off on me T.T

**Blacknebularstar**: I'm sorry for not updating late, and dont worry, it took me a while to remember the girl's and boy's legendaries, I don't blame you for not having them down yet ^^

**Bandmate101: **Thank you for participating in the 'Who Dawn's past sweetheart' I also appreciate you voting for May's Eeveelution, Flareon needs all the support she can get XP

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF THE CONTEST WINNERS **RogueCupcake, **THE REST OF THE WINNERS WILL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME xp

* * *

A body moved from within the warm embrace of the blankets on top of it, a small yawn was heard as blue popped from within the silky material. Drowsy blue eyes opened ever so slightly before closing once more. A pale hand made its way to get blue strands of hair out of an equally pale face before going back to its original place next to the teen girl's body.

The person now identified as Dawn looked around the large room, eyes roaming the dark walls as she tried to rub off the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on here, Where am I?" Dawn asked out loud, not expecting a response from the empty room.

"Its good to see that your awake...Dawn" Blue eyes snapped to the direction of the voice as they widened at the sight of the person standing there. Seeing his smirk said blue haired girl snarled at him.

"Paul" Dawn practically spat the name, saying it as if it was a poison that had infected her system, and in a way that was what Paul was. A poison that had somehow made its way inside of her and she had no way to take out, no way of knowing when it will finally invade her completely and end her then and there.

"Hn, good morning to you too Troublesome" Paul responded, at catching his words Dawn's eyes widened as she practically flew out of bed, regretting the decision as her legs gave under her making Dawn fall unceremoniously. Dawn groaned as she tried in vain to untangle herself from the blankets that, now that she inspected carefully really **were** made of silk.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she huffed ever so slightly, of course, she shouldn't have expected anything less from 'The great Paul Shinji'. Dawn was about to rip the expensive material off of herself before she felt herself being lifted up. Dawn looked up only to see Paul's face mere inches away from her own, minty breath blew on her face as Dawn was overcome with lightheadedness.

Paul smirked in victory as bright pink colored Dawn's face almost crossing the borderlines to red. He dropped Dawn back in bed, carefully untangling her from the material she had been trapped in. "Go take a shower, your clothes will be brought here by the maids."

Before Dawn could utter a word of protest Paul abruptly left the room walking, no _gliding,_ to the door before leaving with a firm close of the door. Dawn huffed, she didn't like getting ordered around but…

Looking down at her own clothes Dawn saw dirt and grime mixed in with the musk of sweat on her once perfect uniform. Give up her pride and take up the offer of taking a shower or lounge around smelling and looking like she had lived in the street for the past week?

Dawn abruptly stood up and headed to the other door, opening it she saw that she had guessed correctly and had found the bathroom. It was huge, clean and surprise surprise grey. Her pride would be stomped either way, might aswell not ruin her usual perfect complexion any more.

Sighing Dawn undressed before walking into the shower, turning on the water to lukewarm Dawn rinsed herself, looking around she found strawberry soap, it seemed like Paul had told the maids to prepare for her in the bathroom seeing as that there was also conditioner.

Dawn rolled her eyes before grabbing the box of soap and taking out the bar, rubbing her skin Dawn rinsed off the soap before grabbing the soap bottle. Squishing plenty of the gooey substance Dawn rubbed it on her blue hair, making sure to scrub hard enough to get all the sweat off her hair. Finishing off Dawn then put on conditioner before turning off the water.

Sighing in content Dawn grabbed one of the towels in the hangings, there were two, a white and a black. Knowing for certain that the black one was for Paul Dawn grabbed the white one, she then found another towel that was the same color white for her hair. Stepping out steam rolled from the bathroom and into the room as Dawn looked for her clothes.

She spotted a small pink summer dress on the bed along with undergarments on the bed, she prayed to all legendaries that Paul had not seen them. The undergarments were a lace black bra with lace black underwear. Quickly putting on the revealing undergarments Dawn couldn't help the thought that Paul truly was a real pervert.

Looking at the dress Dawn held back a squeal. It was nice if not cute. It was a pretty light pink with the straps shaped like small hearts connecting the dress. It flowed in waves from the bottom with a lace tied under the breast making them, to Dawn's displeasure, more prominent.

Sighing Dawn put it on, liking it more than she probably should. She heard a knock on the door as she patted down the bottom. "Come in"

Paul strolled in the room, eyes roaming up and down Dawn's body before meeting her eyes. She blushed as her hands crossed over her chest, cheeks puffing childishly. "We will be going to the carnival today, get ready" Dawn gaped in shock at what Paul had just said, who did he think he was!

"I dont want to go!" Dawn whined childishly as she puffed in defiance. Oh hell no was she going to get ordered around by this plum head, she would rather wear plaid with stripes. Dawn looked to see Paul looking at her smugly.

"And what makes you think you have a choice" And he left, leaving a baffled Dawn behind. Red filled her vision as smoke practically blew out of Dawn's ears.

"SHINJI!"

* * *

Paul smirked as he saw Dawn's sulking figure on the passenger's seat next to him, he had to practically drag her here. When she tried to fight back he had easily carried her outside to the car and promptly dropped her there.

"Jerk" Dawn mumbled out, puffing her cheeks out as she looked out the window, she sighed as she closed her eyes. At least she had been able to fix her hair, that was the only good thing of all this situation. The maids, How many maids does this guy even need?, had provided her with plain white slippers that looked good with the dress.

Paul started the car and they were off, Dawn was really starting to curse the girl's and her parent's idea of them going to Silvermoon high, this day happened because of that reason. No actually it was because of May, if she wouldn't have bumped into that Green-head the Pearls wouldn't even know they existed right in this very moment.

Before Dawn knew it they had already arrived to the amusement park and Paul was opening her car door. Nodding in thanks Dawn took his hands and climbed out from the black car, it was a Mercedes, Why wasn't she surprised.

Huffing Dawn rolled her eyes for what had to be the millionth time this day before brushing down her dress, fixing her hair Dawn made her way into the carnival, Paul not far behind. It had been a while since she had visited a carnival, around 1 year ago since she had gone to one with the girls.

Looking at all the rides and the games along with Pokemon plushies and laughing kids running around Dawn couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Ooooh lets go there!" Dawn pointed to a roller coaster ride, finding that it had a huge drop. Contrary to popular belief Dawn was not afraid of huge rides, neither was May, the ones who were actually afraid where Leaf and surprisingly Misty. Lyra also wasn't afraid of big rides but tended to spent most of her times in the carnival games.

And like that Dawn ended up dragging a disgruntled Paul all over the carnival, Paul finding being dragged around was not part of his plan. Well plans never always go as planned…

"You know this isnt as bad I as originally thought" Dawn said offhandedly, maybe being dragged here wasnt bad, and it was quite fun dragging around Paul wherever she wanted to go to. She knew for a fact that he was annoyed, and she was bathing in his annoyance with bliss.

Paul only grunted, opting to scowling at all that is surrounding him. Dawn quietly snickered at his annoyed expression, oh this was priceless. Dawn looked around as something caught her eye. She stopped walking as she stared lovingly at the stall in front of her.

Paul, seeing that she had stopped walking, looked at her direction to see why she had stopped. Turning his eyes to the way she was looking at he saw that she was eyeing a stuffed Cresselia as if it was a million dollar diamond.

"You want a prize?" Paul asked, looking at Dawn's dazed eyes as they gazed at what he presumed was the prize she liked. Seeming to snap out of her little world Dawn looked at Paul with wide eyes, she then proceeded to shake her head in denial.

"Okay then, lets go" Paul said offhanded, smirking inwardly, he knew that she was lying, she did want a prize, she was just too prideful to admit it. Casually starting to walk away Paul smirked as Dawn grabbed a hold of his shirt from behind.

Putting on his usual unreadable expression Paul turned slightly to see Dawn with her head bowed holding on to the back of his shirt like a child would. The word cute started to materialize in his brain but before he could properly analyze it his mind ripped, mutilated and burnt it throwing the ashes off to oblivion.

"U-Umm we should, uh you know, try a game, maybe. I mean just for fun, right, if you want, maybe?" Dawn mumbled to him, fiddling with the hem of her own shirt. Paul resisted the urge to laugh, a thought that put him off greatly because Paul Shinji_does not laugh._

"Hn"

Dawn walked over the stand as her eyes practically sparkled in happiness Paul felt a warm feeling in his chest but brushed it off. Walking next to Dawn Paul looked to see that the game was one of those Balloon dart games.

"Want to play?" The man in the shed asked, showing them the darts used to pop the balloons. Paul nodded as the boy smiled at them. He was a brown haired male, around his late teens, with green eyes and a muscular form. The male in question was most likely than not a trainer as the male looked over at Dawn, smiling slightly flirtatious.

"And many would the lady like?" The brown haired man asked, giving a wink to the bluenette. Dawn blushed ever so slightly as Paul felt throbbing anger wash over him. Glaring at the brown haired male Paul asked, in a crippling tone, how much the darts cost.

"$1 for 3 darts, the prizes in the bottom you have to pop 3 balloons to win, the prizes in the top you will have to pop 5 balloons"

Slamming down 2 pokedollars, Paul grabbed the three darts from the man. Throwing all three at the balloons without much thought three popping sounds were heard. The brown haired man looked at Paul in wonder as he grabbed another three darts and threw them, once again popping 3 more balloons.

"You...won"

Looking at Dawn he saw that she was also looking at him with wonder, the way those blue pools looked at him with such awe made Paul feel warmth clawing its way up his neck and to his face. Turning around slightly to hide the blush Paul hummed.

"Pick the prize already"

Dawn slightly jumped in startle at Paul's words, smiling happily Dawn pointed to the Cresselia stuffed toy hanging on top. The game man, already snapping out of his daze, grabbed the stuffed toy and gave it to a happy Dawn.

"Thank you Paul!" Paul felt a force behind him as small hands curled around his waist hugging him tightly. Heat warming his cheeks Paul simply 'hn'ed' in response as the two teens started walking once more.

* * *

Twirling around happily Dawn laughed as she twirled in the small meadow a few ways away from the carnival. she had gotten tired and had taken Espeon out, telling her to find a good resting spot. The purple Pokemon had been able to find this medow not too far away from the carnival and had informed Dawn of it.

She will forever be grateful for this, she loved meadows and had been tired of the population of the carnival, all those bodies in one place was not the greatest of things, especially if you wanted a bit of fresh air.

Looking towards Paul she saw that the Plum head was watching her with an expression she could only describe as amusement. Sticking her tongue out at the anti-socialist she ran around the small place, making dandelion seeds fly around her.

Smirking as an idea struck her Dawn ran over to Paul and tackled him, Paul, caught off guard, went down with Dawn on top of him. "Hah, got you!"

Grunting Paul quickly flipped Dawn so that he was on top of her this time, smirking down at her Paul brushed Dawn's reddening cheek with the back of his hand. "I have you now" Paul said in a seductive voice, eyes growing a darkish blue.

Dawn gulped as her whole face turned red, she really should think things through before doing them. Dawn felt Paul's weight get off her as she stood up, his eyes back to their oblivion black as they gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Sighing Dawn got up too and pouted, cheeks puffing out.

"You meanie" Dawn mumbled, her childishness winning out in her head, she crossed her arms while looking the other way. Paul muffled a chuckle as he looked at the childish display before him, good Arceus this girl really brought the worst (best) of him.

"You know you should smile more" Dawn said out of nowhere, Paul's eyes widened ever so slightly, he had not noticed that a small smile had made its way to his face. Turning his head he desperately pushed down the heat that was coming to his cheeks. This girl was poisonous, that was undeniable, but she was also so undeniably addictive that he could not get enough of her.

"Troublesome"

Huffing in irritation Dawn started walking the other way, Paul following behind her with a smirk. No matter what he always knew how to get on her nerves, the thought making him satisfied. He was able to change this girl's feelings because of what he said, the thought of having control over a part of her accelerating him and making his ego well up considerably.

There was nothing more satisfying than having Dawn's behavior become disruptive because of his doing.

* * *

Dawn was once more present in the carnival, looking at the different rides around her. She was looking for what ride to ride next as others walked around her, some carrying prizes while others held hands, some couples while others families or friends.

A huge crowd suddenly came forward as Dawn was pushed around, when people finally stopped pushing her she found herself in another place in the carnival, worse of all she was alone with Paul nowhere in sight.

Cursing every crude word she knew Dawn walked around, looking in vain for the purple haired teen. She sighed as she ended up in the front gate of the carnival, squashing the urge to scream at the heavens above Dawn kept walking, deciding to take the more solitude places in the carnival to get to where she had been before separating from Paul faster.

Around an hour or two of walking Dawn heard noises of people talking, which was quite confusing seeing as that nobody was really in these parts of the carnival seeing as that it was closer to the forest the carnival was next to.

"Paul...us, you know...love….together" Dawn's widened at the mention of a certain purple haired teen's name. Walking closer to the edge of a tree not too far away from her Dawn looked from the side. There she saw Paul talking to a blonde haired girl. She looked around her 18s with a curvy figure and expensive clothing.

She wore a leather jacket that hugged her body perfectly. She also wore black mid-thigh jean shorts that showed slim long legs that were to die for and small brown leather boots with slightly high heels in the back. She also had a pretty face with, from what she could see, blue eyes and high cheek bones.

Paul's back faced her as they talked to each other, Dawn was only able to hear a few words from the distance she was in. "We were meant to be!" The blonde beauty suddenly screamed as she jumped at Paul and kissed him with vigor.

Dawn's eyes widened as Paul did nothing to stop the teenage girl from kissing him. Unknowingly tears filled her eyes as she took a step back. Unfortunately a stick, as if the heaven were against her, was directly behind her. It broke as Dawn accidentally stepped on it, the noise alerting the, from what Dawn could see, couple of her presence.

Their kiss broke as they both turned to her direction, Paul's eyes widening at the sight of her. Dawn squeaked as she felt a feeling she had never felt before fill her chest. It was a mixture of hurt, pain, sadness, anger and...betrayal?

Clamping the feeling down Dawn looked at them with embarrassment and shock as she took a few steps back. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt. U-Um I'll leave the two of you alone."

With that Dawn turned around and ran, hearing a voice... Was it Paul's?...Calling after her but she did not stop running. She was incredibly embarrassed and ashamed to have interrupted their little, uhm, reunion.

A tear escaped her left eyes to her confusion as Dawn wiped it with the back of her hand. She kept running until she was back inside the carnival. Seeing as that Paul was currently...busy...with the blonde haired girl Dawn decided to make her way to the ride she had been wanting to try out, the ferris wheel.

Looking at the line Dawn saw that there were not that many people in line as before, still feeling all those confusing emotions inside of her Dawn shuffle to the line, for some reason not feeling as excited in going in as she had been. Her thoughts kept drifting to the blonde chick and Paul again and again as Dawn tried desperately to find something else to think about.

'_Never knew he had a girlfriend' _She had never heard that the great Paul Shinji was currently seeing someone, but seeing their little make-out session Dawn knew it was true. Feeling the mixture of weird emotions once more Dawn threw out those thoughts.

Days like this she wished she was just like Violet, serious with close to no feeling distracting her. Looking down at her Espeon pendant Dawn thought about taking it off and letting Violet deal with this problem but knew it would be extremely reckless and selfish of her. The line moved as people made their way inside the compartments. A few minutes later it was her turn to get on, but before she could a hand sneaked its way into hers.

Head snapping to the direction of the person Dawn was met with the sight of Paul's coal eyes. Before she could ask what the hell he was doing there Paul had pulled her into the ride, giving the tickets to the ticket person and getting in the cart with Dawn in toll.

Dawn was totally dumbstruck as she stared at Paul with wide blue eyes. "What are you doing here!?" Dawn asked with confusion, trying to figure out why Paul was here and not with his girlfriend.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your girlfriend?"

Paul looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Girlfriend?"

"The blonde"

"She's not my girlfriend"

Okay now Dawn was lost, if she wasn't his girlfriend did that mean?..."Lover?"

Paul looked as if he had been smacked with a chicken. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly agape, if Dawn hadn't been so utterly confused she would have laughed at his expression. "No" He deadpanned, snapping Dawn out of her mental war.

"Then why were you…?" Dawn left the question hanging, for some reason not wanting to bring out the 'activity' Paul had been sharing with the blonde. Oh Arceus that sounded crude.

"She was an old fiance of mine, after my brother gave up his place as hire and left the family my parents had been trying to get me to marry to be able to take over my Father in my brother's place. It had gotten to the point that I was tempted to leave the family as well, but my Father's sickening body has kept me from doing so, that didn't stop me from declining the woman that I did not like, the blonde you saw was one of the few that had gotten especially attached to me"

"I-I never knew" Dawn stared at the slump form of Paul as unshed tears glistened in her eyes. she had never known that Paul's life had been so chaotic, she personally had also been urged by her parents to be engaged soon as well. Suitors upon suitors had also been thrown at her but she had luckily been left to leave that life for a while. Paul wasn't as lucky, still having to bear that burden while she had been given a break for a while.

"Nobody except the Pearls know, and now you" With those last words Dawn let the tears fall, crying for both Paul and herself. crying for the freedom they will soon loose, and for the life without love they were forced to live.

* * *

After leaving the ferris wheel Paul and Dawn had made their way to where a hill was located at. It was the perfect place to both rest and enjoy the fireworks that were soon to start. Dawn had stopped crying right before the Ferris wheel was about to stop, Paul, much to Dawn's surprise, had rubbed circles on her back, sitting next to her shaking form.

Sitting on the soft moist grass Dawn looked up at the starry sky, time had seemed to leave them as night had fallen not too long ago. Dawn closed her eyes slightly as she unknowingly leaned against Paul. Paul said nothing as he simply let Dawn lean against him, for some reason wanting to hold her closer to him but ignoring the urge.

Suddenly a red firework exploded in the black starry sky, snapping Dawn out of her thoughts. Paul looked at her as her eyes shined upon seeing the beautifully colorful fireworks. She smiled widely as firework upon firework burst in the sky.

"Oooh look! That one is a pokeball!"

"A charmander!"

Paul closed his eyes contently as Dawn named some of the Pokemon fireworks being presented to the public.

"Paul"

"Hn"

"Thank you" Paul's eyes opened slowly as he gazed at the form of the blue haired girl besides him, he smiled softly as his arm sneaked around her waist. A squeak made its way out of Dawn's mouth but otherwise she didn't say a word.

Smiling contently Paul looked back up at the fireworks, feeling that this day could not get any better.

* * *

The fireworks had passed by as Paul and Dawn walked to the exit. They had to take a detour to the meadow once more when Dawn noticed she had left her stuffed Cresselia there and had pleaded Paul to go back for it.

Dawn saw the exit as a sense of sadness spread over her, she did not want this day to end, she wanted to stay here, with Paul, forever. She didn't know why she was feeling like this but she did know what she was feeling.

Dawn wanted to deny the fact but there was no denying her heart, looking at the form of the teen before her Dawn smiled softly, he was not the person she had originally thought him, he was more than that. Dawn felt heat spread over her face as they kept walking to the exit, when they were finally a few feet away from leaving the carnival Dawn could not keep quiet any longer.

"Paul, I-"

"Dawn! I finally found you!"

Dawn turned, upon seeing the person who had called to her she gasped in shock. The plushie she had been holding in her arms dropped to the floor. No it couldn't be, it wasn't, she was dreaming, yes she must still be back in the hill and had unknowingly fallen asleep because there was no way the person in front of her was actually there.

He gave her his usually cheery smile as messy long brown hair came down under a black, white and red hat with a black pokeball in the front. He looked older, in his 18s, familiar brown eyes gazed at her with warmth and love as Dawn felt a teardrop roll down her cheek.

It was him, he was back.

"Hilbert…"

* * *

**Mevy**: Aaaand most of you guys are probably mentally killing me for ruining the, what would have been, first confession in this story XP I have no regrets!

**Paul**: (Blushing) What do you mean by confession

**Mevy**: Oh stop acting dumb, you should be happy I didn't beat your ego to the next world by making Dawn confess at you instead of you confessing to her

**Dawn**: What century do you live in?

**Mevy**: XP

**I HOPE** **RogueCupcake ****LIKED THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH ALL YOU IKARISHIPPERS, YEAH I MIGHT HAVE RUINED IT IN THE END BUT HEY, IT WAS A WHOLE CHAPTER BASED SOLELY ON IKARISHIPPING, I DID MY PART OF THE DEAL xp**

The 'Who is Dawn's past sweetheart' is now officially over, all of ya's that guessed Hilbert congrats, I apologies for the Guests that have also guessed Hilbert. For those who enjoyed the game don't worry I'll have more in future chapters along with the prizes, maybe some new prizes if I can come up with new ones, you guys can give me suggestions of prizes or other games if you wish, just please make them realistic ^^

**Hope you liked this chapter and till next time**

**Eeveelution votes:**

Glaceon: 18 (I have no words)

Flareon: 10 (Ummm, again no words)


	12. Chapter 12 Damn I'm weak!

**Mevy:** Halo people!

**Drew:** ( ゜-゜)You're late (sigh) What was it this time...

**Mevy**: This time for sure I have a good explanation, well you see Fanfiction for some reason has been messing with my stories, just recently I had to erase a story because of the chapters not being able to update correctly, this has happened to other stories but I was able to fix the problem temporarily for now, I'm sorry I was absent for so long but if School lets me I'll be able to update at least once in 2 weeks or twice every 2 weeks depending on my schedule ^^

**May**: That was a big ass explanation, we didn't need to hear your life story ya know?

**Mevy**: You guys are soo mean to me T^T

**Misty:** You've written our lives as living hell, of course we would be mean to you, it's payback :3

**Mevy**: (sweatdrop) I guess it's fair (╥﹏╥)

**Paul:** Hn

**Hilbert**: Hey there! (＾∇＾）

**Misty, Leaf, Lyra and May:** O.O When the hell did he come back! (°Д°)

**Mevy:** Technically it's going to happen tomorrow, this is before Dawn was taken to Paul's house (´▽`)

**Misty:** Taken where!?

**Mevy:** You'll find out soon enough, anyways Hilbert disclaimer please! (＠⌒ー⌒＠)

**Hilbert:** Mevy does not own Pokemon!

**Mevy:** On to the reviews XP!

* * *

**Piplup1212:** I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter ^^ Hope you enjoy this one as well

**Shadow Rosealine:**__Sorry for updating so late ^^' I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well ^^

**AngleKitsune66:** I would never forget you ^^ I'm sorry for updating late again and hope you enjoy this chapter CX

**geekgirl:** Takis partners! XP I'm happy you like the last chapter, there will also be some suspense in this chapter as well but sadly I'm horrible at suspense so fingers crossed it would be okay XD

**CraziOtaku200:** Wow I'm happy at least one person freaked about it being Hilbert T.T Many just brushed it off, goddamit it's hard to surprise people these days XP I'm happy you enjoy the story so far and hope you enjoy this new chapter

**AvatarMomo:** I'm sorry X.X I didn't know I was starting to bore all of you guys with my explanations, I was just trying to get them out of the way and instead of just writing a page's worth of explanations I tried integrating it in the story discreetly, guess that failed ne? Can you please inform me of the parts that seem too explanatory and I'll try my best to fix them ^^ Thank you soo much for informing me XD

**Guest:** Thank you soo much ^^ I'm glad that you like my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

**Mevy:** Thank you all ^^ Your reviews always make my day CX

* * *

On with the chapter ^^ (Again the figures in parentheses are created by AngleKitsune66, Lova ya Kitsu CX 3)

* * *

1 Day ago (Before the Carnival incident)

Leaves started to gather together as it formed the shape of a teen girl's body, they dispersed leaving behind the tattered form of Leaf. Said girl staggered as she managed to collide with a wall, sliding down to the floor. The brown haired Leafeon Trainer gasped for breath as she shakily grabbed hold of her now bleeding arm. Damn that Gary. The technique she had used to get away made is so that the skin in the burn injury opened making it bleed.

Leaf bit back a groan as she tried in vain to stop the bleeding, she was out of all aurora energy barely having enough to survive, even less to close the wound. A tear sipped through Leaf's defenses, she was hurt, tired, and most of all extremely angered at a certain brown haired boy, so her emotional defenses were extremely low right at this moment.

'_I hope the girls are okay' _Leaf sighed, she then proceeded to rip part of her shirt off, wrapping the material on her wound. Tying her makeshift bandage Leaf muffled a cry of pain, goddamn she really was weak wasn't she?

'_Might as well rest up, I won't be able to travel home in this condition'_ With that Leaf managed to send out her Leafeon for protection in case of emergencies before falling off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Multiple small brownish colored minerals came together forming a body lying on the floor in front of a regular if not slightly big house. The minerals soon dispersed leaving behind the tattered body of none other than May Maple.

Glazed over sapphire orbs opened ever so slightly as May groaned trying and failing to stay conscious. "Damn you Drew" She managed to utter out before her bodily needs won out.

The form slumped completely as muscles relaxed into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Water formed together as a reddish orange haired girls with a fish tail suddenly appeared near the end of the river bank. Cerulean blue eyes opened before closing once more. The girl groaned as she tried in vain to gather blue aurora around the tail.

Misty clenched her fists as she tried once more to force detransform but failed once more. Aurora now almost completely depleted Misty slumped into the bank letting the water roll around her. With great pain Misty moved her body into the water, crying out from pain Misty moved her constricted muscles inside the river incase someone, most specifically Ash, found her in the Bank.

Finally she once more submerged in the water as the lukewarm water surrounded her, Misty let her muscles as her body dropped to the bottom of the River, resting among moss Misty let herself fall into unconsciousness as she let her mind rest in peace.

* * *

Wind started to pick up as a type of silver tornado formed in the middle of a clearing. A sparkling figure appeared in the middle of the small tornado as the wind brutally dispersed. Out from inside the tornado came Lyra wheezing from exhaustion.

She hated using the technique seeing as that it needed a huge amount of Aurora rendering the user practically useless after it. Lyra fell on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath as she inwardly checked her condition. She had used Soul around 3 weeks ago so she should be all healed from that experience, though now she was marjory depleted after her small battle with Silver.

Looking around the clearing Lyra tried to remember where she was but her mind was too foggy to think. She was utterly exhausted and if she didn't get any rest soon she will undoubtedly faint. Looking around she found a right spot for her much needed rest.

The spot had tall but not too tall grass with the right amount of shade and even some flowers here and there. Testing out the grass with her hands Lyra felt the rubbery sticky material as she laid down carefully. Her tattered clothes were already ruined so she didn't mind the green stains that will form there.

Getting comfortable Lyra let her mind set at ease praying to Arceus and any other Legendary that would care to listen for the girls' safety.

* * *

He had been here before, looking around the busy streets the man walked normally, trying and succeeding in looking ordinary and not suspicious. He remembered now! It was here that he had used to live before moving to the Hoenn region.

The black haired man looked around once more with newer eyes, he remembered that this was a city slightly in the borders of Fiore, It was called Mikazu City, named after its beauty and harmony that is said to envelope the whole city.

The City seemed to live up to its name if it's peaceful and cheerful environment had anything to say over it. Trees bloomed plentifully here with flowers were almost everywhere you looked. Though the man had a nagging feeling he had forgotten something that had to do with this particular city.

Lost in thoughts he didn't notice what lay in the floor before him until his leg bumped into it, looking down Ruby orbs widened at the sight before him, a brown haired girl layed there in a fatal position. Crouching down to take a better view of her his eyes widened at the sight of her face '_May'._

But how, Why was she here?, then the memory suddenly struck him. He had overheard about a powerful group of girls joining the famous high school in Mikazu City, one girl in particular who was said to be the trainer of Arceus himself. Calming his nerves he held the small girl into his arms, picking her up bridal style.

Looking around his eyes was able to pick up traces of her Aurora in the house almost directly next to him, that must be her house. He suddenly disappeared only to appear once again inside the house with May in his arms. Striding around the house he was able to locate the living room in little time.

Laying the almost completely still body of the brunette the male made his way around the house, after around a minute of looking around he was able to locate the kitchen from which he grabbed a towel and pan filling it with cold water. She has obvious signs of Aurora exhaustion and he had the almost overbearing feeling of lecturing about her foolishness.

Dipping the towel in the cool water he squeezed the excess water out before laying the damp towel on top of her heating forehead. Sighing the man looked over her features, she had changed so much over the time he had been away, she looked almost exactly like _her_. A mirthless chuckle escaped his pale lips as calloused fingers brushed away strands of hair out of May's closed eyes.

He knew that he should be leaving soon, he could see from the other traces of Aurora energy in the house that she lived with others, and he didn't know if they were to come any time soon. He didn't want to know he was in this location yet, he had come too far in tracking down this particular team to let it all go to waste now.

One more sigh escaped his lips as he gazed at the angelic features, the face of a younger version of May covered over her as a nostalgic smile came over his features. He would be forever grateful at seeing her again after all these years and wished he didn't have to leave so soon.

He wished he could wake her up, to tell her he was here and that he was back. He wanted to stay with her, to be there for her after leaving her so many years ago.

He shook his head, it was too little too late for regrets now. Crimson orbs flashed in determination, '_I will finish my mission, and after that I'll come back for you little May-chan, and I'll never leave you again'_

Leaning down the black haired male picked up the damp towel from May's forehead before brushing a kiss on it. The brunette started to stir as sapphire orbs opened groggily, "B-Brother?" May said out loud, the man smiled softly before waving a hand over her eyes. Sapphire orbs closed once more as May went into a deep sleep. With one last poke to the forehead the black haired man disappeared into nothingness, leaving no traces of him ever being there other than the damp towel and happily sleeping girl.

* * *

"He's back" Figure five suddenly said, all others present's eyes opened wide as they looked back at the pool of crystal water.

"Are you sure?" The second figure asked, voice filled with question with a hint of irritation.

"This could prove to become complicated" Figure 1 said with a serious voice, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Now now, there are no signs that he means ill will towards the girls, he does still care for May after all' The fourth figure said, smiling though they could all see that it was forced.

"Do the girls know?" The third figure asked, a saddened expression on his/her face, s/he knew that this day would soon come. Soon the girls will have to face their past demons, but this was a battle he was unsure they were ready to face.

"The girls will not be informed of this, it will only complicate matters" The fifth figure said emotionlessly, looking at his/her companions the dark figure shook its head.

The all knew that it was for the best, looking at the waters they could see now that it was too late to stop any of this from happening, soon the girls will have to accept their fate.

"_They, who were born to an unlikely fate_

_together harmony they will create._

_Salvation they will bring,_

_by the name of the holy wings._

_Though a payment must be made,_

_or else all hope will soon fade._

_Freedom comes at a price,_

_and this one will come as a sacrifice._

_A bond will be stolen, _

_and a heart will be left broken"_

All five figures heard the words they all knew too well, fear crept inside of them at the foresight in the words as they looked at each other. They knew a life will be lost soon, but whose was the true question.

* * *

"_A triangle formed of love, two of its sides will crumble leaving only one."_

* * *

Leaf muffled a groan as she started to come back to the world of consciousness, she felt sore all over her bod, most likely from sleeping against the wall. Shakily standing up the brunette popped her back as she stretched as much as her pained body would allow. She felt like total crap and wanted nothing more than to go back home and fall on her heavenly comfortable bed.

Looking down at her arm she saw with distaste that blood covered the make-shift bandage made from the piece of her shirt, she will have to get that cleaned upon arriving home or else she might risk infection.

Sighing irritably Leaf supported herself using the wall with her uninjured arm as she began walking to the direction she knew her home was located at.

Walking slowly she looked around for her Leafeon who had yet to appear after her waking. She felt a pulse in the Pokeball located next to the pendant and concluded that her Leafeon had returned to the Pokeball without Leaf noticing.

Continuing her painfully slow walk Leaf made it to the street side, she huffed at her weak legs as they shook from the weight of her body. Steeling herself Leaf carefully walked down the sidewalk, grabbing hold of lightposts and trees along the way to keep from falling on her face.

Wanting no more than just fall on her butt and give in to the undeniable tiredness that once more consumed her Leaf took a little breather on a tree she had been supporting her body on. It seems that her body had weakened more than she first believed and that fact irritated her to no end.

With a grunt she pushed her body off a tree and once more continued her body. What felt like hours had passed when in actuality it had only been 30 minutes that she had finally made it to the front porch of her beautiful house. Wanting nothing more than to kiss the wonderful structure Leaf nearly cried as she weakly opened the door by grabbing the key under the mat.

Stumbling into the room she managed to close the door before once more crashing down to the floor, succumbing to the darkness that had been nagging at her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Lyra felt like a million dollars, yawning widely she stretched her muscles hearing the blissful cracks before flopping back down to the soft grass. She had been fortunate to have stumbled in this field, she was now well rested and her aurora energy was about 1 quarter full now.

She wanted to keep laying here not caring about a thing but knew that was not a choice. she still needed to head home and make sure that the other girls had made it safely. She contemplated using the technique again but shut the idea off as soon as it came, she had been lucky this once, Arceus knows what would happen if she used that technique once more this day.

The technique in general was a sort of transportation move, it had been created but _her_ and the girls only used it for emergencies. Reasoning? It took a huge chunk of Aurora energy depending on how far you travel, that move could be life threatening of going to extreme distances. Then the was also the case of coordination, sadly none of the girls were able to completely master coordinating with said technique, only _she_ had been able to master the coordination needed.

Standing up Lyra looked around the field around her, this field was one that was close to the forest, only a few miles apart, no wonder she didn't feel so bad, the technique didn't travel that much distance so she didn't lose as much Aurora.

Thanking her lucky stars Lyra used half of her small aurora energy to tap into her Sylveon powers, Pink ears popped from her head as her tail popped from her bottom, shuffling her clothes to make herself more comfortable with the new addition to her behind Lyra dashed to the trees, keeping mind on her now slowly depleting Aurora.

* * *

She was really starting to hate her transformation, looking down at her fish tail Misty wondered what she had done to anger Arceus enough to make him punish her to this degree. '_Karma's a bitch'_ Misty grumbled inside of her head as she tried and again failed in forcing her tail to turn back to her legs.

Okay that has it, the next time she sees Ash she will bash his head so bad all that will be left of him will be a stain in the ground. No more miss nice girl! She was out for blood. Eyes narrowing dangerously Misty started plans on how to rid of that new annoyance that was the black haired teen.

Though when it came down to it Misty couldn't stay mad at the knucklehead for long, she didn't know what but there was something about him that just stopped you from being mad at him for too long. Wanting nothing more than to bash her head to oblivion Misty huffed as she got more comfortable on the moss covered rock.

Her tail moved up and down with the current as Misty looked around the river, she felt the fresh water fill her nose and mouth but did not choke from it, instead breathing in the oxygen it contained. She wished she could move but felt too weak to do so, that technique did a number on her and she had no more energy to spare.

Hugging her arms close to her body Misty looked in exasperation at her now wet school clothes, she suddenly blushed at the thought of her skirt, that was something she had always forgotten. Whenever she transformed into this state her articles of clothing for her bottom half were completely turned to shreds.

Misty wanted to do nothing more than to cry at the thought of what that meant, she was stuck here. There was no way in the ever loving hell that she will go out of these waters without coverage for her bottom half of her body so she had no choice but to stay like this until the girls were able to find her.

'_I hate my life'_ Misty grumbled as she placed a hand over her face and grumbled out a colorful language, she was pissed and wanted nothing more than to kill a certain black head.

It seems like the girls won't be getting a break anytime soon.

* * *

"Is it almost finished?"

"Unfortunately sir, it seems like the subject is not corresponding to the tests"

"Well then make it correspond! I haven't come this far to let that damn monster get on my way!"

"Y-Yes sir! right away sir!"

A man wearing a red uniform left the man in a black suit, stiffly walking out of the door.

"My my someone has a temper" A teasing feminine voice filled the room, the man in the suit looked to the woman that suddenly seemed to appear out of thin air.

"It seems like _it_ has started to act up again"

"Well we did kill its trainer, its only natural for it to be responding the way it is"

The man huffed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. The woman smiled as she went behind him. The man was been sitting in a chair in front of a huge oak desk, paper spilled over the brown surface as a laptop sat closed over some paper. The words 'Eliminated' were seen in large bold letters in many of the papers. The woman rubbed the stiff shoulders of the man as she hummed a soft tune.

"You will never let me down right….Soledad?"

The strawberry haired woman smiled down at her master, blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"Of course not, Master"

* * *

**Mevy:** Yep I just went there, so what did you guys think, most of you's are probably looking shocked at the screen after that last bit, well at least I hope you are or I truly do suck in suspense XP

**May:** What the hell happened? (゜-゜)

**Mevy:** Nothing you have to concern about as of yet May-chan （≧∇≦）

**Dawn:** …..

**Misty:** What's wrong with Dawn?

**Mevy:** Don't know, she's been like this since Hilbert came back (^_^)

**Hilber:** (Appearing out of nowhere) Dawn-chan! Let's go! We have so much catching up to do! (*^_^*)

**Paul:** (Also appearing out of nowhere) Hn, Dawn's coming with me

**Hilber:** (Glaring) I came here first! anyways I'm her boyfriend (Smirks)

**Paul:** (Glares) Past boyfriend

**Hilber:** (Throws Paul a smug look) Not anymore

**Mevy:** O.o This is going to get ugly (Takes out popcorn)

**May:** You guys don't need to see this (Glares at Paul and Hilbert) Bye minna!

**For the others that have won the contest don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys ^^ I'll be writing separate chapters for all your prizes and will reveal your winning self in those chapter like I did with the last chapter ^^ No worries your parts will come in no time CX**

**Eeveelution votes:**

Glaceon: 18

Flareon: 9

**The Eeveelution votes will soon come to an end, please vote now ^^**


	13. Chapter 13 We need a break!

**Mevy****: **Hey everyone *yawn* currently 4 in the morning and I'm seriously thinking of just dropping this damn thing and going to sleep *grumbling unhappily*

**May**: *Bows* sorry about the author's attitude, she gets quite grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep

**Drew**: I say just stop the story completely

**Mevy**: *Grabs Drew by the collar and throws into closet o doom before closing the door* Too damn early to deal with you

**Paul**: Troublesome

**Dawn**: For once you are right, she is quite troublesome when sleep deprived

**Mey**: Just say the damn forsaken disclaimer already!

**Hilbert**: Mevy does not own Pokemon!

**Mevy**: Now to reviews…

* * *

AngleKitsune66: I'm soo happy that you aren't angry at my Nee-chan! It was so nice talking to you again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry about the delay

geekgirl: There will be more in store, we will learn about the mysterious man in later chapters no worries XP let's just say the truth will surely shock all of you I guarantee it! XP Hope you enjoy this new chapter CX

CraziOtaku200: Haha thank you for your review, it was also so nice talking to you in wattpad ^^ I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this new one, you will learn a little more about the girls fates in a latter chapter XD

AvatarMomo: Hmm I never actually thought of naming May's different spirits, as stated before they aren't actual entities like Angel per say but… maybe the mode Angel gains could have a name like when Angel is in Water entity mode her name would be Nami as you said…. thank you for the suggestion I'll look more into it for later chapter ^^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter XP ps thanks for voting and what do you mean Dawn dated Hilbert before that?

SapphireLightHikari: I am so happy you like my story so far, sorry for the late update and hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^

Flamexofxchaos: I'm sorry for the delayed update, I've been quite busy lately and have been pushing in writing this new chapter for a while XP I will have more time to write thanks to the winter break and no hw from the teachers ! hopefully there will be a new update sooner than usual ^^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter CX

* * *

**Present time **

Sapphire blue eyes blinked to existence as a brown haired teen stretched, back cracking uncomfortably. She felt horrible with her back hurting like hell and a migraine building in her brain. Rubbing her tired eyes the girl yawned widely while pushing her back with her hands in an attempt to lessen the discomfort. Looking down she saw that she had been lying in the couch, that most likely being the reason for her back problems yet it did not explain her head ache.

"Oh May your awake"

Said girl's head snapped to the direction of the voice, she later regretted that when her migraine increase making a groan of pain escape from her mouth as May rubbed her head to try and lessen the pain. Arceus please make this pain go away, May begged inwardly as she tried in vain to lessen the pain. What is the point of being the trainer of an all powerful Pokemon god if it couldn't even save her from a migraine, like really why?

Blinking away her blurry vision May was met with the sight of Lyra standing in front of her, smiling slightly May waved at her, though for some reason she felt a sense of disappointment in her chest, as if she had been expecting someone else. Inwardly waving the thought away the brown haired teen tried to stand up, yet when she finally did, with much struggle she glumly admitted, she almost fell back, for some reason her balance was tipped and she could barely stand much less upright.

"You okay May?" Lyra the ever so sweet girl asked as she stood next to her, for once not overly ecstatic or acting like a Dawn on a sugar rush. Arceus help us all if Lyra ever went on a sugar rush herself, the results would most likely end in the destruction of a city if not a whole region.

"Why yes, I am feeling just peachy" May responded back, sweet sarcasm dripping from her response as a sardonic smile pulled at her lips, her left eyebrow twitching ever so slightly from the inner war she was facing in her head, she needed painkillers and she needed some now. A pained, tired and most of all irritated May was almost as bad as Leaf when she was PMSing, in short anyone would rather deal with Angel then this type of May any day.

Sighing Lyra quickly went to the bathroom next to the living room, thanking the heavens above that there was a bathroom so close by so that she didn't have to travel all the way to her room to use her own bathroom, she had to run all the way from the nice relaxing field to the house only to be met with the sight of a fainted Leaf right in from of the door and a knocked out May in the couch.

While she did move Leaf to her room Lyra found that it would be better if she just left May in the couch, seems like that choice backfired on her greatly. Lets just say Lyra didn't currently have the patience to deal with an irritated May, she would rather go back to the field but sadly that option went out the window the minute May had woken up.

Quickly opening the small cupboard in the bathroom Lyra took out the pain relievers and quickly went back to the kitchen, there she found May holding a white glowing hand to her head. While it was true that May could use some healing properties she could only use it to an extent, the only one that could use healing to its fullest was Leaf and she was currently out cold and wouldn't be able to heal a bruise with the amount of aura she had left.

Handing the pills over to May the blue eyes brunette thanked Lyra before drowning the pills, having gotten a bottle of water from the kitchen with great effort. A sudden sense of nostalgia hit her as her mind went to a total blank. She felt like she was there yet not there entirely, Angels presence seemed to try and call to her yet something seemed to block her from doing so. May held her head as she sensed a type of block in her mind, almost as if there was a locked room in her mind.

'_What's happening?'_ May through to herself as a sense of urgency filled her being, again she felt a pull at her chest as she stumbled slightly, '_I need to see Cynthia'_ The thought came to her, as if it was not her own but someone else's.

"I need to go" May said without a second thought as she started to walk, more like stumble really, out of the living room and into the entrance/exit of the house.

"I wouldn't think it wise in your condition" Lyra said to May with doubt lacing her words, she knew that May was at her limits and that if she continued pushing herself as she was she will break apart like Leaf did. This girls didn't know the definition of a break did they?

"I need to see Cynthia, it's urgent" Lyra looked directly in May's sapphire orbs, she saw hits of gold battling in the corner but was surprised by the blue suddenly seeming to overpower it. This was serious, Lyra knew now that May was holding something but she didn't know what. Shaking her head in exasperation Lyra moved out of May's way, letting her walk through.

"Just be careful and May, remember whatever happens the girls and me will be by your side always" May smiled happily as she hugged Lyra, she always knew she could count on her to understand.

"Thank you" May said to her before grabbing the Eevee pendent, this was going to cause extreme amount of pain and she knew that she would most likely go into a comatose state after this little stunt that she is about to pull, but her current bodily state will not allow her to go to Silvermoon High, there are more chances of her giving out halfway.

With much hesitation May pulled the pendant off from her neck and held it in her hands before quickly stuffing it in her pockets. Everything the way still, it almost seemed like the act had not worked that was until May started to clutch her chest in pain, aurora energy not her own started surrounding her, its white color seeming to envelop her body as her hair started to change color.

May screamed in pain as the burning sensation in her chest spread around her body, she felt as if her very soul was burning to its core. Her back felt like it was ripped open as celestial angel wings spread out, this was so much more painful than the other times she had transformed, it was almost like her very being was being ripped apart and re-constructed.

Sobs escaped her lips as her eyes burned as if flames were licking at them, she could practically feel the golden glow of her new eye color wash out her once Sapphire hue as she fell to her knees, great pressure seemed to pull her down as the soft touch of her wings envelope her. She was in absolute darkness as her being continued to be charged, the worst part was that Angel will not take over right away this time, instead she will have to endure this hell on earth until her body completely reconstructed into that of Angel's own.

Reason for that was that Many had overstepped her bodily limits, she had not fully let her body rest after all that she has put herself. Letting Angel out was the last strike as she was now left to endure the true great harm that was caused by transforming into Angel, usually she would not feel this pain because she would already have given control to Angel and said entity would be protected by her own strong aurora and not have to deal with the pain.

Sadly she had not let Angel recuperate her lost energy either so said entity did not have the strength to endure the exchange process resulting in May having to take the blunt of the attack.

Another cry of pain escaped May's now pale lips as she curled in on herself from inside the protective walls of her wings, she didn't know how much more she could endure of this and just wished for nothing more than the pain to reside.

Finally or what felt like centuries her body stopped feeling like an inferno, her skin still prickled from the experience and she could still feel the throbbing pain in her chest from the huge aurora release but it wasn't as painful as it used to be.

Exhaling a sigh of thankfulness May felt her consciousness leave her, she could feel something akin to a separate soul, yet feeling so _right_ slipping into her being, it seemed to whirl around her soul as it enveloped her weak being. She felt safe in the embrace of the more dominant soul as she felt herself slipping from the world around her, going to a place she knew all too well.

Angel took her place as she felt the dull sense of being seeming to carefully push her to the direction she knew she will be able to lay dormant without any sense of worry. She knew she would have to face the consequences soon but for now May will enjoy the warm relief of velvet obsidian.

Golden eyes opened as snow colored eyebrows scrunched up ever so slightly, light appeared as great dove like wings spread apart from its cocoon state. Angel let out a small breath that resembled a sigh as she stood up from her position in the ground. Calculating golden orbs looked around her surroundings falling upon the figure of Lyra.

Said brunette sighed as she saw the slight discomfort in Angel's from, how many times had she told the girls to not abuse the power they were given? The brunette shook her head as she reminded herself that May had a reason for doing this.

'_And it better be a damn good reason for her sake' _Lyra thought to herself, she was quite agitated right now, her Soul self was starting to seep into her emotions as she felt herself being envelope ever so slightly by the silvery presence of her Legendary entity. While it was true that the entities could not completely take control of the girls while they had their pendants on it did not keep the Chikaras from coming in contact with the girls.

Letting the soothing motherly aurora sooth her inner tumor a forced smile made its way to her lips. "Well I will be leaving it up to you Angel, please help May with whatever the hell she has to do"

With a stiff nod angelic wings flapped before Angel made her way outside the house, the wings gave another flap, only this one was way stronger, the force propelling her body into the air and so off she went, flying through the skies in speeds so high the white haired teen looked nothing more than a blur in the blue heavens.

Lyra frowned as a sigh escaped her lips, "Well" she chirped, eyes flashing, "this is the perfect opportunity to get a much deserved break".

Humming the brunette skipped inside the house mind set in going to her room and laying on her heavenly bed. The action was stopped though by a sort of signal that went through her mind, said signal practically spelled 'HELP', she could feel it tug at her almost as if making her follow where it came from.

She could feel Misty's aurora enveloped in the signal and knew that she was in some sort of pickle. Now should she go help her or proceed in resting in bed, decision decisions.

Lyra was about to choose the resting in bed option before she felt another tug, the time way more stronger, pulling her o the source. Well there goes the more pleasant option, inwardly weeping at her lost chance to catch up on some sleep Lyra proceeded to leave the house with a broken heart.

'_Goodbye my bed, I will be reunited with you soon'_

* * *

Angel glided through the skies with her big dove wings, she had finally reached her destination, that being the famous Silvermoon high school. She quickly folded her wings as she catapulted down, her speed increasing exponentially as the ground started to close up speedily. When she finally reached the building in which the Director resided Angel opened her wings once more, she then glided to the huge window that led to Cynthia's office.

Opening the window with seemingly little effort Angel glided in the room again and landed directly in front of the oak desk. Shirona looked up from the papers she had been signing in shock and surprise as her silver eyes landed on Angel.

"Angel? What are you doing out! It's dangerous to be using your powers so early after recovering from the last time!" Angel stared at Cynthia indifferently as white wings folded ever so slightly.

"I was not my choice to become dominant. May had taken off the pendant by her own will and given me control. I sensed that she was...troubled by something I was unsure of. She demanded an audience with you but because of her crippled form she needed of my assistance to take her here." Angel responded with her usual monotonous, her speech respectful and formal as usual when speaking to one that she saw as an 'outsider'.

"I see" before Cynthia could question her further Angel took out the eevee pendant that May had previously stuffed in her pocket. She put on the pendant without a second thought, ignoring Cynthia's call to wait a moment.

"Angel! Stop!" but her yell fell to deaf ears as Angel grabbed a hold of the eevee crystal, she then proceeded to place it on her chest, directly on top of where her heart should be. Everything stood still as the eevee crystal shined with great brilliance.

The white aurora that resided in Angel seemed to depart as the eevee crystal seemed to pull all the legendary power in its containment. All the aurora was sucked into the crystal as it seemed to compact it closely together before seeming to push back the aurora into the body The aurora now more compact suddenly was attached back into Angel's being.

The white haired girl felt herself being pulled away from dominance as her vision was covered in darkness. The eevee crystal only grew brighter as her soul was once more sent to where she belonged, she let herself be guided to her realm inside of May's being, letting the brunette take control once more.

Golden eyes opened wide as sapphire started to fill them, May once more screamed in agony as her skin tingled again in an eternal agony. Her hair turned brown once more as pale skin regained some color, gold was dominated by sapphire as wings seemed to be absorbed by the body, dispersing in feather that seemed to vanish in white sparkles.

She fell to the ground as her breath came out ragged, eternal pain filled her chest as her body tingled after the painful experience. She could feel herself losing strength rapidly so she had to make it quick before she went into a comatose condition once more.

"Cynthia I need you to answer me, and I need you to be absolutely honest." Cynthia was surprised by the sudden demand from May, but she could clearly see the urgency of the situation so she decided to comply.

"I will, what is this about May?" The blonde decided to overlook the fact that the brunette had gone against her very orders not to over exert her Legendary powers, she would deal with that later, for now she needed to know what had May so worked up.

"Have you held something back of _that day_. What have you not told me" May's eyes wavered as she bit her lips, she felt Cynthia's aurora flare up ever so slightly then waver. She knew it, they had held something back from _that day_.

"What was it Cynthia! I need to know, I need to know what you have not told me, what you have kept a secret!?" May's eyes watered ever so slightly yet she held back the tears, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Why do you need to know May, what is the reason for your sudden claim?" Cynthia answered back calmly, yet there was a tremor in her chest. Why was it that May was suddenly asking about the occurrence after all this years, it just didn't match up, unless….

Cynthia's eyes widened at the thought, no it couldn't be.

"I feel..I Feel like I'm missing something. Why do I feel so, so...empty?" May stuttered out, she was shaking as her eyes glistened from unshed tears. Images ran through her head yet she couldn't make sense of them, what was happening to her?

"You know something! Something that has to do with this feeling of longing. Tell me Cynthia! Tell me what's going on!" May yelled at the blonde director, she was at her wit's end, she couldn't take all of this secrecy anymore. She felt an ache at her heart as two images filled her head. It was _them_, why was she thinking of them at a time like this?

Tears slipped from her defenses, she just couldn't take it anymore. An emotional storm brew inside of May and she couldn't help but wish to be like Angel, to hold no emotional regard to anything. Maybe then she wouldn't be feeling all this agony and helplessness.

May felt her defenses drop, she didn't have any strength left, she was broken and couldn't think clearly anymore. Suddenly something came over May, her breath escaped her as something seemed to slide into her head. She vaguely heard Cynthia yell something at her yet she couldn't understand the words.

Then, she screamed.

* * *

Dawn felt her whole world freeze around her at the sight of the teen in front of her He was here, he truly was here. She thought she would never see him again yet here he was, standing in front of her with that smile she knew all too well.

H-Hildbert, y-you're here!" Dawn cried/stuttered out, seeming to be stuck in pace.

She stared at the boy in front of her as she felt warmness fill her, but for some reason, it wasn't the same as before, she didn't feel as..passionate as she once did when looking at him. Part of her wanted to go and kiss the life out of the brunette but another wanted to stay right where she was, but why, she loved him…..right?

Seeing Hilbert's smile that always seemed to warm her heart all those years ago Dawn didn't care anymore what she was feeling. He was here, he was really here and she would be damned if she let him go a second time. Running with all her might Dawn jumped on top of the boy who once was her everything.

"Hilbert, you're here, you're really really here" Dawn cried as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks, she felt his arms wrap around her as his warmness spread to her. The same feeling of safety enveloped her as she snuggled on his strong chest. Breathing in his scent oak and a hint of pine, is scent has changed over the years yet she could still find some comfort in it.

"Yes Dawn, I'm sorry that I took so long" Hilbert whispered as he tightened his embrace. How much he had missed her, missed her touch, her very presence.

Pale hands grabbed her cheeks as soft lips merged with hers. Dawn kissed back but again a part of her wanted nothing more than to get away, to stop. She felt a sense of regret, as if she was making a mistake.

Dawn felt gilt grip her stomach but didn't know why. Why was this happening to her?

Hilbert was here, they have finally reunited after all those years she had spent in agony. So why was she feeling so miserable right now. Why was she feeling so much longing for something (someone)?

Why did she not feel love?

* * *

Lyra sighed as she continued to skip by the edge of the river side, she was following the pull of the help signal Misy had sent to her. Though she wished she was at home on her comfortable bed this signal would most likely not let her rest until she followed it. Oh the wonders of being a Diamond.

"Misty you out here!?" Lyra called out as she walked around the river trying to find said red head, she had been looking around for hours and was ready to give up and leave the redhead on her own. Maybe is she found a way to cancel the connections she wouldn't have to deal with the annoying pull.

She had been following this feeling for a long time and she swore if she had to follow it anymore she will snap. There was only so much patience a person could have, it also didn't help that Lyra had the patience of a toddler.

All she wanted was rest yet she had to answer this 'Help Me' signal sent by Misty to her and most likely May and Leaf as well.

May was with Director Shirona and Leaf was off to Dreamland so it was up to her to help Misty. Sadly that was the truth and she couldn't do a thing about it, unless she wanted to leave her redheaded friend to her doom, which was starting to sound more and more compromising the more time she spent looking around for said redhead.

Suddenly she felt Misty's Aurora, it was deep in the water almost right next to the bank, spiking her aurora she felt Misty coming right out of the water. The annoying pull finally left her as she was finally free from the uncomfortable pull, thank the legendaries for that.

"Why haven't you come back?" Lyra, from what she could see Misty was in a good enough condition to travel home on her own. At least a way better condition than both May or Leaf had been. Heck, she would have been home in no time seeing as that she looked almost in perfect health, the only problem with her was that she held a small amount of aurora left yet it would enough for the trip home.

To answer her question Misty glared while lifting up her fish tail, Lyra looked at it in confusion for a moment before she realized what the tail meant. Now she understood Misty's predicament but that didn't keep her from snorting at her dilemma.

Trying to stifle a laugh Lyra smiled at Misty, "Stay here, I'll be back with some clothes right away"

It was always something with these girls.

* * *

**Mevy**: Thank the legendaries it's done *sighing* I swear the things I do for you people *crying* I feel sleepy *drops to the floor unconscious*

**Misty**: At least she made it through revising this thing ^^'

**May: **Please help Mevy by informing of any typos or errors in the witting ^^

**Drew**: She is quite incompetent

**Paul**: Troublesome

**Hilbert**: I have to admit that is getting really old

**Paul**: *Glares at Hilbert* Hn

**Dawn**: *Sweat drop* Okay guys calm down *Laughs awkwardly*

**May**: *Sigh* Till next time *Smiles*


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmares

**Mevy:** Hey everyone, again sorry for the long awaited update but Finals just happened and then came explore and ugh stupid tests don't give me a frigging break (Sulking in a corner)

**Drew**: Makes me kinda happy that in our world we get out of school at age 10

**Mevy**: Don't rub it in egoistic jerk

**May**: Will you two stop fighting, you're acting like two year olds

**Mevy**: Look who's talking, you and Drew fight like this all the time wait.. (Smirk) I see you're jealous

**May**: (Blushing) I Am not!

**Mevy**: Don't worry May, while your name may be part of my username I am in no way, shape or form attracted to Drew (Shiver) I am not into kids

**Drew**: (Glare) I am not a kid!

**Paul**: Just get this over with.. (sign) troublesome

**Dawn**: You know what! I give up! Say what you want you stupid plum head! (Stomps off)

**Misty**: Where's Leaf and Gary?

**Mevy**: Hiding, they must be embarrassed after this little scene

**Hilbert**: What did you do this time?

**Mevy**: Blame my Nee-chan AngleKitsune66, she's the one who wanted the Oldrivalshipping scene (Pouting) But I have to say I did enjoy writing this scene (sadistic smirk)

**Everyone**: (Inching away from the crazy writer)

**Mevy**: Anyways on with the reviews!

**May**: Didn't you forget something? (Raising eyebrow)

**Mevy**: Oh yeah, eheh sorry. Paul say the disclaimer

**Paul**: Troublesome, Mayeevee does not own Pokemon or its characters

**Mevy**: Okay on with the reviews! CX

* * *

AngleKitsune66: Here's the Oldrivalshipping moment you have been waiting for Nee-chan! I added a little something something in the end to make up for the long wait XD I hope you enjoy it!

BxA DxK: Ooh I've heard of those shipping before! Hmm Isn't imagination shipping with Bianca and Ash? I can see how they would make a cute couple XD Egoshipping used to also be one of my OTPs before I switched it to Poke and Oldrival but I still indulge in it once and awhile. Penguin shipping was always a middle one for me, I like it but I kind of like Zoey and Kenny together, I find them adorable. I really like your choice of shippings and I am happy you took your time to read this story even if they are not the shippings that you prefer ^^ Thank you! XD

CraziOtaku200: Yep a love triangle indeed but this is just the beginning, let's just say a lot of fans are not going to be happy by the end T^T It'll be a miracle if I survive after the stunt I am going to pull, (foresighting XP) I also really enjoyed talking to you and hope we can have more conversation like that again, you are a really nice person to talk to XD I also hope you enjoy this new chapter CX

Flamexofxchaos: Thanks for reading it! I am happy you enjoy the story so far and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry for the slow updates but I'm working out a new schedule to make faster updates possible (hopefully) School has been a pain recently so a permanent schedule will be a bit shaky T.T Oh Summer when are you getting here! Hope you enjoy this chapter though ! ^^

* * *

I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter. **THIS IS DEDICATED TO ****AngleKitsune66**** FOR BEING ONE OF THE WINNERS OF **'Dawn's childhood sweetheart contest' **Hope you like it Kitsu-nee!**

* * *

Green jade pools opened slowly as long eyelashes brushed upon faintly tan cheeks. Dark brown bangs slightly obscured the sight as a slender equally tan hand moved the smooth hair out of the way. Pushing her hands downright the young teen propelled her body to a sitting position, using the headboard on back of her as to not fall back on the green bliss that was her bed.

A sigh escaped slightly pink lips as the girl we all know as Leaf groaned slightly from bodily exhaustion. Sh was not sure why but something had spooked her out of sleep, making her wake up without reason.

Suddenly green eyes widened as images once more started to flood them, images that had been poking at her in her sleep. Cold sweat once more started to seep through her body as a small tear made its way down her cheek.

She had been so peaceful, so why is it that she felt so obligated to think of _that_ all of the sudden.

Her frantic thoughts held no light in her blurred black mind as images upon images crashed through her thoughts. Bloody crimson colored her vision as hands clenched the fabric of the bed sheet under her.

A cold smirk formed in her mind as shrieks of death rang through her ears as if happening in the present. Voices crashed through her mind creating destruction around them as they screamed her wrong doings.

'_Murder'_

'_I'm sorry, just stop, Please STOP!' _

Leaf begged inwardly as the voices continued to whisper in her ear, calling out to her, telling her the ugly truths of herself.

'_It's your fault, killer'_

'_Untrustworthy, you brought this upon us'_

'_How could you do this!'_

'_I will never forgive you Leaf'_

'_I thought you loved us'_

'_Murderer'_

'_Killer' _

'_**You deserve to die'**_

"STOP IT!" Leaf screamed out as she scurried off of bed, slipping on the sheets from her frantic movements Leaf cared not that she was currently dressed in her school uniform, all that she cared for was to get away from_ those voices_.

With those thoughts Leaf opened the window in her room, she didn't even think of going downstairs instead wanting the fastest route out of the house. WIthout thinking Leaf flung herself out of the window and in the sidewalk in front of the house.

The few people that were there stared at her in surprise but she didn't care as she ran with all of her might, which at her crippled form was not as fast as she wished it was. She knew not for how long she had been asleep but it certainly was not long enough for her to recover her full strength if her labored breaths had a say in it.

She kept running through, even as her chest began to burn in agony and her breathing became labored to an almost non existing level. She pushed beyond her limits for she knew that if she stopped she would not be able to move again.

Suddenly her foot bumped into a rock in the path and with her tired form she could do nothing more than to let her body fall victim to gravity. She crashing painfully into the floor as a shroiek escaped her from the sudden fall. She laid there, sweaty, dirty and hurt as red hot tears of frustration and depression started to fall from her now darker set of Jade eyes.

She was shaking as she continued to lie there, barely having enough strength to breath much less move. She had unconsciously been using some of her life aurora to keep running and now hardly had enough of a supply to stay alive.

Leaf continued to shake as sobs escaped her lips, she was sooo tired, maybe just maybe sleeping here for a moment, just a moment wouldn't be so bad. The bliss of sleep was starting to take control of her as her breathing slowed ever so slightly. Oh how tired she was, she just needed to rest.

Rest, for just a moment, was all she desired.

* * *

Gray was currently stumped. He had been flying around looking for a certain brunette but it was all in vain, he could not feel her aurora energy at all most likely because it might be in too far a distance for him to track down.

Sighing Gary mentally cursed Paul. Out of all of them he had been able to retrieve 'his girl' and most likely had her in his own home, all the boys had separate houses liking the privacy instead of sharing a house.

They were best friends but even best friends needed alone time from each other, though that didn't mean they didn't have the usual get togethers (Sleepovers).

Suddenly a tingling feeling came to Gary as he smirked, it seemed that he had found her. While it had been a pure mistake on his part to have hurt Leaf it had ended in his favor. A small amount of aurora from his attack had been sucked into Leaf and become part of her, meaning she now had a little bit of him in her.

Gary smirked at the thought, that meant that no matter where she was Leaf will always have him with her, and that also provided him with a means to track her down. Gary chuckled at the thought, oh she would be pissed if she ever found out that was for sure.

The tingly feeling got stronger as Gary felt a sort of pull from his place in the skies, he currently had beautiful white wings sprouted from his back so that he could fly. He had acquired a bit of power so that he would be able to find Leaf with better ease.

He had also managed to take fully control of himself, but not without consequence, he was currently unable to attack or defend himself much so hopefully Leaf was too tired to fight him. If not there would be a chance that he could be screwed seeing as that he had not form of fighting back or defending at the least.

Flying down to the place he felt his own presence Gary was stumped, he could only feel his own aurora, not even a sliver of Leaf's aurora was present at all. Gary frowned as worry started to fill up his chest, clutching his heart painfully.

He flew downwards faster, gripping at the invisible pull that his aurora was making as he practically crashed in the ground. Skidding on the grassy clearing, what he saw forever will be imprinted in his very soul.

Leaf laid there, shaking slightly even in the warm weather as dirt and grass clung to her body. Her hair usually sleek and kept hair was tangled and in a disarray. Her body was worryingly still as he saw blood seeping from what seemed like a wound on her knee and a wound on her side that was all too familiar.

Quickly going into action Gary grabbed the seemingly fragile form of Leaf as he held her in his arms. He put his hand above her mouth as he felt a small shift of air coming out of her slightly gaped lips, yet it was barely there that he could hardly feel it.

Pressing his index and middle finger on her neck he could just barely make out a small pulse of her heart yet it was slowly residing.

Cursing out loud the brown haired male quickly pushed his aurora energy into Leaf, he didn't have any time to think of another solution as her own aurora energy was close to non existing. Continuing to push his aurora energy in her Gray found that it was hard to force his energy to become part of her.

Resigning himself Gary put a hand on top of Leaf's chest, it's easily accessible and the aurora energy connects more to the heart area, the path way around the heart being the longest in the whole body.

Gently pushing his aurora energy Gary found that the clothes were getting in the way. Face going crimson at the thought of what he had to do Gary put his hand under Leaf's shirt and slightly below her collar, right above her breast as he made extra sure not to touch her womanly assets.

While he is a pervert Gary will _never_ take advantage of a female in her weak state. He had morals as well, and so Gary made sure not to pass said morals and kept his hands in as much decent position as this act would let him.

Face still flushed Gary started to once more pump his aurora into Leaf, the feat was dangerous on its own but seeing as that Leaf's and his auroras were complete opposites of each other that didn't help this act at the least.

Trying his best in easing the aurora to fit Leaf's needs Gary used his own aurora to try and make Leaf's aurora make its own aurora faster.

This process was tedious as the hours ticked by, finally Gary got a response as Leaf's breathing started to pick up, her aura flared slightly as Gary's own was converted into her own life energy.

A smile graced his lips as he removed his hand from their place before the easily angered girl could see, he really didn't want her to have an excuse to beat him black and blue.

Gary saw jade eyes blink open as they fixed on him, yet they seemed unfocused.

"Leaf?" He called out, a sudden shiver ran down his spine as cold jade eyes gazed at him seeming to burn with hatred.

"Y-you did this to me" Leaf choked out, fresh tears trailing down her eyes as Gary sat there in shock, holding the crying girl in his arms.

"B-Because of you..I- I am a m-mur-dered" Leaf said almost in a murmur, her from shaking non-stop.

"I never sh-should have loved you" Leaf whispered, almost in a serene vice, a humourless smile gracing her lips.

Gary knew from then on that he never wanted to see that type of smile on her face again. It held pain and sadness in its depths as a type of void seemed to build up in his chest. Suddenly Leaf started to trash around.

Gray was shell shocked as the usually calm girl moved around like a banshee.

"I hate you! I hate you soo much that you would be better off dead! You bastard! You sick sick bastard!" Leaf cried as she continued to trash around not minding the wound in her side that was starting to bleed more profusely.

"Leaf stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Gary tried to calm the frantic girl yet his pleads were in vain. It was as if Leaf was stuck in another world conjured in her mind and would not listen to the real world.

Feeling a sticky substance on him Gary looked down to see red liquid seeping through Leaf's shirt. '_If she continues like this she would lose too much blood.' _Gary thoughts to himself in panic.

Grabbing hold of the brunette's shoulders Gary tried to shake the girl out of her fit, but found that the act was useless. He continued to plead for her to stop her actions yet again it did not work "But you know what!" Leaf suddenly screamed out, her voice hoarse from her earlier screams.

"The person I hate the most is not you, But ME!" Leaf cried out, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as images continued to flash through her mind, creating a Cinematic like show to her filled with madness and pain.

"I deserve to die" Leaf whispered to herself, "It should have been me, not them" She continued. Screams of destruction rang in her ears as the undoubtedly sense of grief and regret clutched at her very soul. They didn't deserve it, they didn't deserve any of it. It was her, it was all her doing.

Hearing what Leaf had said Gary felt his own world crash down. '_This isn't Leaf_' Gary suddenly thoughts to himself, feeling a sense of anxiety inside of him.

No, the girl he knew was confident, calm and relaxed. She held her head high and held so much pried it made his ego look small. The Leaf he knew wouldn't resign herself like this, the Leaf he knew would never let herself fall to this hysteria.

Dark blue-green eyes narrowed as Gary grabbed a hold of Leaf's arms which had continued their thrashing. Leaf opened her mouth, eyes still distant, about to splutter more self-loathing words but before she cold soft lips crashed into her own.

Jade eyes widened as they seemed to come to focus once more. Leaf felt her breath hitch as she felt lips on her own. Looking ahead she saw Gary's face close to hers, his lips connected with her own.

The small shriek that escaped her was swallowed in the kiss as Leaf thrashed slightly in effort to get out of the kiss but Gary would have none of that. Being careful not to aggravate Leaf's still bleeding wound Gary laid her down on the grass carefully, his lips still on hers.

Feeling his mind cloud a little Gary stopped kissing Leaf for a moment to catch his breath.

"W-What the hell Gary" Leaf choked out, her breathing more labored than the male's.

Instead of responding Gary smirked, positioning himself on top of Leaf with one of his legs in between hers and the other on her side to stop her from moving Gary continued to hold her arms in a locked grip on top of her head.

"You talk too much" Gary whispered. This was his Leaf. the one he knew all too well, he knew those fiery eyes from anywhere, even if they were slightly clouded with confusion and hints of pain they had the burning inferno that was Leaf Green. Gary felt himself genuinely smile at the thought, suddenly his eyes grew steely.

'_I will never let you go back to that state. As long as I'm alive I will make sure that you stay as the Leaf I know….and love'. _Gary promised inwardly.

Before Leaf could argue more Gary once more kissed her, this one softer than the last but with more passion and longing. Leaf felt shock enter her system as Gary continued to kiss her, and yet she did nothing about it. All thoughts of complaint left her mind as her eyes closed slowly.

Without much thoughts, Leaf felt herself kissing back.

* * *

**Mevy**: And done! God I need a vacation from life T.T especially school. Hope you enjoyed the chapter Kitsu-nee and also I have been wondering.

**~Everyone should I start writing shorter chapter or keep them long? Many people have asked for longer updates but now many are asking for shorter ones so I was wondering, short or long chapters? Please review your choice!**

**Leaf:** I am soo going to kill you Mevy! Making me kiss this guy of all people (Blushing like crazy)

**Gary**: (Smirk) You Know you enjoyed it (A pink tint was noticeable on his cheeks)

**Drew**: What is this? Is Gary-chan blushing? (Smirk)

**Gary**: Oh don't start, we all heard of the few kisses you shared with May and we all know you didn't stay fair skinned after the act (Smirking)

**Drew**: (Turns a pink hue) Sh-Shut up!

**May**: How did I get dragged into this? (Sighing while also blushing)

**Mevy**: The only people who haven't kissed yet is Paul, Dawn, Misty and Ash (Turning to them)

**Misty and Dawn:** (Sweatdrop) Uhh Sorry we have to run, we need to do an errand for the principle (Dash out)

**Paul**: (Space empty)

**Ash**: (Space empty with a donut left behind)

**Mevy**: Well that can always wait a bit more (Evil glimmer in eyes)

**Everyone**: (Sweatdrop)

**Drew**: Let's just go already

**Mevy:** Pushy much, fine.. Leaf?

**Leaf**: (Still blushing) Bye guys, please remember to review.. or you know what! Don't review so that we can be put out of our misery!

**Mevy**: (Hits Leaf in the back of her head knocking her out) Don't listen to this mad woman! Review if you want more XD Till next time (Drags Leaf away)


	15. Chapter 15 Well isn't this messed up

Mevy:...(Runs Away crying and screaming)

Leaf: Ehehehe (-.-') Mevy is extremely sorry for the long wait and hopes that this chapter will be able to satisfy you even if it is short (Inching away from the screen)

May: She will also like to say that she will need some time to develop the story a bit more

Dawn: Oh and also Thank you all for Reviewing, Mevy is very happy to have gotten so much positive feedback from all of you

Drew: (Dragging Mevy by the collar) Stop being such a baby and face them already!

Mevy: (T.T) Drewy let me go~ Let me go~~!

Paul; Troublesome (sigh)

Mevy; ( _._ ) All of you guys are bad for my health (Sigh) Again I am sorry for the long wait, the story is soon hitting its climax so I wanted to get everything ready for it before continuing this chapter. Sad to see this story soon coming to its end though (T.T)

Drew: I sure am not

May: Drew stop being soo mean you Jerk (Hits Drew over the head)

Mevy: Don't worry Drew, I'll be sure to write another story with you in it

Drew: (=.=) Please don't

Mevy: No worries this story is not over yet, there is still some events that have to happen (Glint in eyes)

Dawn: She's making those scary eyes again (Shaking)

Leaf: That isn't a good sign

Mevy: Anyways to the reviews!

* * *

AngleKitsune66: Yeah again I am sooooo soooorrrryyyy for taking so long on doing your request T.T ANd for this late update T.T I hope you can forgive me Nee-chan and I also hope you enjoy this new chapter

CraziOtaku200: Thanks XD Yeah it was fun writing that chapter, well except for the nightmare part, I kind of felt bad for putting Leaf through that but hey, at least she got great comfort in the end right XP Hope you like this new update ^^

Shadow Rosealine: Thank you for your kind review, and for Paul, what happened to him is revealed in this chapter XD I hope you like this new chapter XD

* * *

Mevy: Well that's that, again thank you for all who have been supporting me with all those wonderful reviews, you guys are really the reason why I enjoy writing this story so much, again thank you all and hope you like this new chapter

* * *

The world was black. That was the only way to describe it. Pure and utter darkness as she succumbed to it, unable to go towards the light.

'_**Don't you sometimes wish this could all go away?'**_

She spinned, yet it felt as if she was detached from her body as she tried to find the source of the voice.

'_**To let the world fall below your feet, to finally be rid of it all. To find true peace?'**_

She tried to move, but all she could do was stay there as the voice continued its dark monologue.

'_**For it all to disappear from existence. Tell me May, don't you sometimes wish….**__**for everyone to DIE?!**_

May felt herself slightly stop breathing at the words spoken, what was this?

'_**Why was it her? Don't you always ask yourself that? Why out of everyone did it have to be her. You wanted to kill them. You wanted to kill them all don't you May?'**_

'That's not true' May wanted to say desperately back, yet she couldn't move her mouth, couldn't find her voice. She couldn't feel herself at all. It was almost as if her subconsciousness was floating in oblivion, having no way of communicating or moving any body parts because she didn't have any.

'_**Admit it May. You hate them, you hate all of them. You hate the people who killed her. You hate the Diamonds for not protecting her.'**_

'Thats not ture' May kept repeating to herself, wanting this hell to stop.

'_**And most of all, you hate your brother for leaving you. You hate him for breaking the promise. You hate him because he was suppose to protect her. You despise him May, admit it, you want to KILL HIM!'**_

'STOP!' May felt herself slowly floating away as the voice continued to whisper hateful things in her ears.

'_**Don't try and escape fate May, you will kill them. One day you will kill all of them.'**_

May tried to shake her head, tried to push that voice away and make it stop telling her all of these awful things. She didn't want to hear them. She just didn't.

'_**Don't you want to be numb? Without feeling. Then take the first step.'**_

After much effort May was able to turn. Her eyes widened at the sight of crimson red eyes looking at her. Madness and bloodlust glowing in them.

'_**I'll be waiting for you, May-chan'**_

With those parting words sapphire eyes snapped opened, a lingering sharp touch to her cheek was left, along with the small glow of the black crystal on May's necklace.

* * *

He felt it, oh how could he not. The feeling of murder intent along with bloodlust filled his very being as he sat there, contemplating about his next moves.

"Who knew little May-chan had such killing intent" He whispered out loud, seeming no no one at all yet the strong hold on on a necklace tightly held in his palms said otherwise. She had grown up, it pained him to know that he had not been there at her past stages in life yet he knew that it had been for a good cause, or at least he kept telling himself that.

'_This is all for her_' looking down at the necklace held in his palm the man's eyes softened. _'It's all for both of their sakes_'. With those thoughts his face hardened as once more a cold mask fell upon his features.

No more fooling round, there was a mission he had come here to complete.

As the man blended in with the shadows bright red eyes started to form, quietly he ran through the shadows almost as if becoming part of them as he traveled lightly yet speedly.

The shadowy figure stopped in front of a building as he seemed to disappear, suddenly appearing in a corridor.

He fell back into the shadows as figures traveled through the passageway, speaking without a care in the world.

"You should have seen it, it had truly been a marvelous sight" One man said, a sadistic smirk displayed on his face.

"I would imagine, Leader must be pleased" Another man said, this one holding a more calming atmosphere, yet the danger rolled of of him in waves. There was no denying these two were not to be messed with.

"But you should have heard her screams, as her bond was literally ripped off of her, her Pokemon fared no better. Oh it had been truly delectable seeing them wither in pain, the once proud being not able to do anything but watch as its master was shred into nothingness. The best one yet"

He couldn't stand it any longer, pure rage filled his inner being as images of the past ran rampage through his mind. Before the two grunts could even scream in fright as the figure appeared before them the hallway was already decorated with crimson.

As the night grew colder muffled screams were heard as scarlet fed the moon's light, creating a crimson wonderland.

* * *

There was something missing, yet she didn't know what.

Walking around the small clearing Lyra sighed as the wind blew her hair playfully. After having gotten Misty a change of clothes and helping her de-transform she had decided in going in a small adventure while the traumatized Misty went back home to shower and forget the dreadful experience.

While walking around Lyra couldn't help but notice that something was amiss. She had gotten this feeling countless of times but she had never dwelled in that thought too much seeing as that the mission she had gone to needed her absolute concentration, less she died.

The brunette shuddered at the thought of said mission, not for the first time thanking Arceus above that the girls were still too inexperienced with their powers to go to said missions. Not only did the things she had seen scare her, but the things she had to do made her feel undeliable disgust towards herself.

Shaking away the unneeded thoughts Lyra put on her poker face, trying with all her might to get rid of all the building tension inside of her. She was so very thankful that she was able to come back here after so much time away from her family, Lugia had also been happy with the fact that she no longer had to carry out such immoral actions.

Sighing once more Lyra continued to walk through the small forest, yet the inner tumor inside of her would not leave her. She needed to relax, no use in worrying the girls over nothing.

In the middle of her inner lecture Lyra suddenly felt a jolt. A sort of dark energy was making its way inside of her as her eyes widened.

'_What's happening?'_

Lyra suddenly grabbed a hold of her head as the jolt she had felt suddenly became throbbing, both her head and chest felt as if they were burning as a small shriek tore its way out her throat.

Gasping for air Lyra gathered her aurora energy and tried to push back against the strong force, yet her actions were in vain as the darkness continued to torment her.

'How does it feel to be a dog?'

'To follow orders explicitly, not caring over the consequences'

'But who can blame you, never having been taught what true morality is'

Oh yes, you were never shown true love, were you?'

'Such a shame, yet who could blame them really, I mean love someone like you?'

'Don't you hate it when they talk behind your back? Acting as if you were a fragile glass sculpture that might break at any moment'

'That's why you joined didnt you Lyra?'

'That's why you became the monster you are'

Lyra's eyes widened open as they turned a dark grey, she gritted her teeth as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Who was talking to her? What did it want.

'Really it's a shame, you were such a good child.'

'Such a good girl'

* * *

Leaf parted from Gary, feeling her whole face burn red from the act that had just occurred. What the hell is wrong with her to have just fucking kissed Gary Freaking Oak?

"Never knew you were such a good kisser Leafy-chan~" Gary teased with a smirk, winking at the still blushing Leaf as she fumbled with her thumbs.

This was the first time Gary had seen Leaf look so shy, it made his heart jump to his throat and his vision swam with lightheadedness

"Well it's not like you are the first boy I ever kissed" Leaf replied haughtily, trying to hide her timidness with that retort. It was true, but the thoughts of who was the only other man was made Leaf's demeanor drop significantly. Why? Why does she always have to remember him?

Gary didn't seem to notice her drop as her words swarmed in his mind. While it was true that Gary may have had his fair share of lady friends (a fact that he can't deny). The thoughts of Leaf having kissed another, of having_ 'been in contact _made undeniable possessiveness take over Gary, his eyes shining a slight icy blue from his inner tumor of emotions.

Before Leaf could do anything to stop him Gary had already grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to his lap. Scarlet covered Leaf's face as all thoughts of a certain demon flew out the window, instead undeniable shock spread across her senses as she tried to get out of Gary's hold.

"Gary Oak you let me go right now!" Leaf screamed out, trying in vain to get out of the brunette's hold, how strong was this guy anyway?

"Don't move" The seriousness in his voice made Leaf stop in her tracks as Gary's hold became more gentle after she stopped struggling. His hands slowly traveled to her waist as she suddenly became aware of her wound, which now that she truly noticed it made her wince in pain.

"It doesn't seem too deep" Gary whispered, his soft breath caressing Leaf's neck as she gulped, trying not to show how much he truly affected her.

"You won't have enough aurora energy to heal yourself, my healing ability is low but it will have to do" WIth that Gary gathered energy into his hands, he was still recovering from having used his Legendary power so the energy was duller than usual but he still managed to gather enough to close the wound.

Leaf stared at the light scarlet light as she relaxed in Gary's hold, the soft healing making her relax all the more. She did not know why it was that she was not demanding for him to release her immediately or complaining to him as usual but right now she was just so tired.

Her back pressed against the brunette's stomach Leaf didn't mind the heat for once as she rested against Gary, finding herself falling in a light sleep.

Gary, looking down at the precious Ruby, felt his heart warm up at the sight of her resting face as he smiled warmly. For the first time in his life Gary didn't feel the need to say a suug comment but instead he laid back in a tree behind him, getting comfortable he lightly kissed Leaf's head before resting his back on the bark.

It was not every day Leaf Green let her defences down, so Gary decided to make the most of this rare circumstances as he closed his eyes in relaxations, dreading the moment Leaf woke up with new vigor.

* * *

Dawn had no idea what to do.

Standing there next to the once love of her life she felt anything but comfort. She tried to drag those feelings out, trying to make them come to life once more as she squeezed Hilbert's hand as if it were life itself.

Suddenly the flame that laid dormant seemed to spark as Dawn realized Hilbert was there, in the flesh. She was eternally happy as tears flowed down blue eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

Suddenly she heard coughing as she quickly wiped the tears off her face. Turning she was immediately reminded of the presence of none other than Paul. He looked quite annoyed at the fact that he was both ignored and forgotten in the background.

Seeing Hilbert and Dawn kissing before Paul felt undeniable rage grow inside of him. The first thoughts that entered his head after that little _show _was, 'Who is this guy and can I kill him?'

Sadly Paul knew the answer to the last question yet that did not mean it could soon become a possibility as onyx eyes flashed in anger. He was unable to comprehend why it was that Dawn was so..._touchy_ with this character but one thing was for sure. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

"Who is this guy Dawn" Paul all but sneered as he glared at said male, looking at him as if he was some sort of bug the purple haired wished to see squished.

"I could ask the same thing" Hilbert retorted, his head held high as he pulled Dawn closer to him, glaring at Paul ever so slightly. The action only seemed to anger Paul more as his eyes grew cold, moving from Hilbert to Dawn.

Hilber stood a few centimeters shorter than Paul, yet that fact didn't seem to bother him a bit as he stood his ground, holding Dawn around her shoulders to his side.

"If you must know I'm Hilbert, Dawn's _boyfriend"_

Paul could do nothing but stare, Hilbert's claim spinning around his mind as he tried to make sense of it.

He looked at Dawn's direction, silently asking if the statement was true.

Dawn could do nothing but look away as she let Hilbert bring her closer to his side.

"I see" was all that Paul said as he quickly went back to normal. Once more the walls that Dawn had managed to slightly bring down went up with more armor as a more chillier atmosphere seemed to surround him. Dawn watched in slight shock and sadness as Paul reverted back to the emotionless icicle that she first met him as.

"We go to the same school" was all that he told Hilbert before turning his back on the couple and making his way to where he had parked the car, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked nonchalantly.

"Paul...wait" Dawn whispered after him yet he did not turn, walking further and further away until he was out of view.

'Anyways Dawn let's get back, we have so much to catch up on!"

With those words Hilbert pulled Dawn with him, and every step they took caused a piece of Dawn's heart to break off as Hilbert snuggled her closer to him.

'Treasure it while it lasts' a sinister voice whispered as a grin appeared in the shadows, red eyes shining brilliantly in the darkness.

* * *

"It's been quite a while hasn't it? I hope they still remember me" A voice in the shadows whispered towards a small figure next to her.

The figure cuddled its head on the girl's leg, silently comforting her.

"Hah, yeah what am I thinking, anyways let's get going, no sense doodling around here."

The small figure growled in agreement as the seemingly tall girl smirked slightly.

"Hope they are up for surprises 'cuz I sure am"

With those final words the teen started dashing through the trees, a small laugh escaping her lips as she enjoyed the wind playing with her hair. Dark hair flew behind her as flames seem to dance through the forest. The small figure dashed alongside the flames, looking akin to a creature of the night as they traveled through the forest, the tree's shadows obscuring their figures.

* * *

Drew: Mevy can be a real idiot when writing a story so inform her if you see and typos or errors please (Sigh) There I said it now let me go

Mevy: Gladly (Unties Drew from a chair) Thank you Drewy~

* * *

Mevy: God that's finally done, anyways huh bet you all can't make sense of the last part hehe, all will be explained in the next chapter.

Also~ I can see that many of these chapters might have confusing timelines but if you guys want any clarifications please leave them in a review or Pm me, I'll try to clarify as much as I can, I might even do a chapter solely on explaining the timeline if enough people are confused about it XP okay so that's practically all.

Dawn: Ummm...Mevy I was wondering if there is someplace where I could hide out for I don't know...a century or two?

Mevy: Those two boys giving you trouble again?

Dawn: (T.T) I want to go home! (=.=)

May: Ditto, you don't pay me enough for this (+.+)

Mevy: Don't lie, you guys know you are enjoying yourselfs

Leaf: Oh yes because what's more enjoyable than having murderous dreams

Mevy: At least you got a kiss from it, or more than one anyways (XP)

Gary: That reminds me, what did you mean that you have kissed other men before me Leafy? Who was/were they? (murderous glint)

Mevy: And let the possessiveness begin

Drew: That reminds me (Turns to May) Have you kissed any other males?

May: (Blushing) What's it to you!

Drew: May…

Mevy: Ummm...oops

Pears: (Staring at the girls) So who have you kissed before (Asking at the same time)

Misty: You too Ash?(T.T)

Ash: (Eyes glinting red) Just...curious

Mevy: Good luck girls ^^ That's it for today be sure to review and I'll see you all next chapter, Buh-Bye XP


End file.
